


Secret

by Alzela_w



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzela_w/pseuds/Alzela_w
Summary: What they did was  part of the mission, but that did not mean for them to continue after the mission was complete. Now they have a secret, one that no one would expect from them,From her. They struggle to keep the secret but it only brings them closer. How long will it take before it’s  finally out?-obviously don't own naruto- story is mostly smut.....- read at your own risk! Lots of grammar error!!





	1. The mission: how it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> All those fluffy kakanaru stories are what made me love this paring! So I decided to try and make my own, well if I’m honest I’ve had some but it was like a quick summary of what it was about lol. Anyway hope you guys like it.

So.... I really like KakaNaru ship, all those fluffy stories are just adorable! Recently I Started rewatch Naruto...so sorry if there's some errors and hopefully y,all like it.   
-obviously don't own naruto  
\- story is mostly smut..... it's smut   
\- read at your own risk! Lots of grammar error!!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The war left a big mark on the world, it showed that no matter the difference; they could all get together and face the enemy as a whole. Still, it left the hidden villages venerable, many of their shinobi were announced KIA or missing. New organization that followed pein's or madara's beliefs were sprouting like wildfire. Most were wiped out by the shinobi alliance forces but there were three big ones that manage to survive. They had little to none information about them, only word of the mouth from passing travelers. The biggest one, announcing themselves as the new akatsuki, seemed to have currently started moving in the land of fire. So three units were sent out based on the lose information they had gotten, hoping they could get actual solid information. 

Team Kakashi went on one of the missions. Sasuke was on his own mission; to gather intel and find out if the missing shinobi were in the land of silence, mountain's grave or in the land of white.   
No ones ever heard of the land of white but rumors circling that it was just past the land of lightning, in the middle of the sea.   
Sai was to infiltrate a small group of bandits that were harassing two small towns near the lands of waves, it was said they had connections to this new akatsuki group, so the rest of the team was split and each group took a town to investigate. This is were naruto found herself in, a small town in the country side, were she had moved in with her ' husband' Kakashi-sensei. 

At first she was excited about this mission, first reason was she hadn't been in one since the war , big adventurous missions dropped quicker then leaves during the fall, everyone was at peace and all the possible enemies were take down rathe quickly after the war. Second, she could use this to her advantage and finally see what's under that damn mask, despite being on a serious mission He still wore the damn mask. She couldn't believe it! She had to change her appearance a bit, like her blond hair had to be dyed black, she had to cover her whiskers and wear dresses. That basted just changed clothes and lost his headband, boom! A completely different person, who she still didn't know his face! 

Through out the first few months she had almost gotten him, she had cornered him a hand full of time and turned his words against him. She had gotten better at being manipulative but he would always find a hole in her plan and escaped. Eventually she gave up all together once she realized how boring this mission was. 

It was three months into the mission, the day was gloomy and she was bored as she glared out the window as it rained. It wasn't a little sprinkling cloud passing by like it was predicted to be, no it was a full on raging thunderstorm! Why did she agree to take this stupid mission, this mission that she was currently on was suppose to be fun and adventurous..... okay so maybe she over thought it, but it was the only way she could do these types of missions without blowing up their cover in the first week. She was a shinobi, and she was trained for anything! But... these missions, she thought at least, were for the less adventurous and more, the more... experienced..... the more seasoned shinobi.....old, for the damn old shinobi who are to stiff and fragile to go on awesome adventure and save princess and -she let out a deep long exaggerated sigh as she shifted position on the couch. 

" the weather won't change just because you keep staring at it. Just be patient,it will pass." 

She hummed in response but dared not look back at him. Recently her thoughts on him have.... shifted.   
She had always seen him as a lazy perverted old man, but after seeing him walked out the bathroom, in just only some sweats, it made her realize he had a really nice body. The water slowly going down his well toned chest and abs, his wet hair was down and dripping. For once, she thought he was a very attractive male. She had to sleep next to him for how ever long this mission was gonna take!! How the hell was she not suppose to ' accidentally' fall on those hard tone abs or his tone out thighs-

"are you hungry? You're drooling." He said as he handed her a cup of tea.  She used the back of her hand to quickly wipe the drool away. She took the cup of tea, careful not to let him see her face. 

Focus! Girl, that is your sensei! You're just thinking like that because he's the only person you've been in contact with. Don't let your mind turn dirty!   
Should I worry that you have to talk to yourself  to stop you from jumping that man?   
Shut it!  I'm suppose to be innocent minded  around him   
It's called puberty, after it hits no one is 'innocent' anymore   
Oh shut up! 

" thank you, yea.. I'm getting a little hungry." He chuckles and that doesn't help her situation at all. She has always heard his high pitch perverted chuckles, she has honestly thought that was his real laugh. Nope, that low deep chuckle shot little tingly sensations down her spine. 

" come on then. I already made food." He gently squeezes her shoulders. She noticed how big his hands were. How one hand could practically grab both of her boobs , how one hand could warp around both her wrist and slam-

Damn puberty 

She turned to give him her famous foxy grin, squinting her eyes shut so he couldn't read her emotions. If he found out what she was going though and what her thoughts were, he definitely tease her about it. 

" what did I do to deserve such a great 'husband' like you."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four months! She had suffered for four months and they finally just found some evidence that the lose intel might be useful. As they walked down the busy streets in the plaza, buying supplies. They saw a group of individuals that match the description of possible suppliers for the higher ups in the organization. For the past week they had followed the group making sure not to be noticed. They were leaning on a wall, Kakashi made sure to cover her as he leaned in. From the angle he was at, he could see the individuals talking with a woman in red. He slowly moved his hand up from her thigh, trailing her curves, once his hand was at a certain part of her back he took a picture of them talking. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. 

" someone's ticklish."  He rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her to hide the camera, as soon as it was hidden she took it and sealed it away. 

" shut up."  She grabbed his trench coat to show her hands. 

" shit, they just noticed us." He pressed her closer to his chest. He was calculating different ways to play this out. But, because of the secluded area they were in those plans won't work. He felt them closing in on them. 

'damnit, don't make fun of me for doing this' she whispered. 

" okay. Fine I'll do it, only because there is no one around." She said loud enough to be heard. She pulled away from him, face red and a nervous look in her eyes asking him to play along. 

" you're the best." He replied, confused as to what she was going to do. She slowly moved her hands away from his trench coat and pushed her black bangs behind her ears nervously. Slowly she got on her knees and he realized what she was going to do. He gulped nervously as he heard his belt being unbuckled and the sound of his zipper. He gasped as he felt her soft small hands pulling out his now semi hard cock out. He closed his eyes and tried to think of horrible things, kicking a baby,dying puppies, sick cute baby animals that we-  

He let out a moan as she  softly licked his tip. He slammed both hands onto the wall for support. He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. She had both of her hands pumping him softly and at a painful slowly pace. Her face was red from embarrassment, her lips were glossy from her tongue constantly wetting them. He felt her breaths  given who close she was to his tip. He saw how slowly her tongue reached to gently lick his tip again, tasting him. He bit his lips to hold back a moan as she took the whole tip into her mouth and sucked gently.  He felt her teeth gently graze over the tip and stopping at the slit only to have her to tongue rub on it in a circular motion.  It was taking everything he had to not  choke her by grabbing her head and fucking her hot little mouth.  

" fuck~ baby go a little faster." 

She looked up at him as she took more of him in. They kept eye contact as she did what he asked and went a bit Faster.  He grabbed her cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb. 

" you look so beautiful down there. Especially with my dick in your mouth." He saw her shiver and take more of him

just a bit more and she'll reach the base 

going faster and sucking harder. he couldn't take it any more as he saw her hand slowly move between her legs. She was going to be the death of  him! He grabbed her head with both hands and petted her. 

" I can't hold back, sorry baby but try and relax your throat, okay? I promise I'll be quick." 

He wait for her to answer. She pulled back, keeping the suction the same, he herd her slurping and a soft pop as she finally let go and kiss his tip. 

" okay" she sat there patiently with a confused look in her eyes, unknowingly egging him on. with that he pressed his full length in her mouth and moaned in pure pleasure at the feeling of her hot mouth. She was so glad she listen and relaxed, or she'd be choking on him. It felt weird, having something going in and out of her mouth with such force. She hummed in surprise  as she lost her balance and fell forward, deepening his thrust as she grabbed his Legs for support. His thrusts got faster and harder, her nose itched when she would touch his skin, she felt the need to swallow, she hummed again to let him know but it didn't work. He made her fall forward again, he shifted his thrust so now he was thrusting down, she couldn't helped it, she closed her eyes and swallowed and only felt her throat squeeze on him, the feeling was interesting so she tried to keep her throat shut. Suddenly she felt a hot liquid going down her throat. He pulled out and slammed his dick on her face, letting the hot liquid fall all over her face. She was confused as to why he did it but let it happen. It slowly reached her lips and she swat it with her tongue, tasting it.  She slowly opened her eyes and saw what it was, cum. He had cum all over her face and it tasted so good. She shot up a glance and saw his vision was cloudy. She bit her lip and lunges forward licking the cum off his dick.   
He looks down to see her attacking his dick, licking it clean and her face covered in his cum. 

Shit

"  sorry, here let's clean you up and head home." He bended down to her level and started wiping  away the cum. They got up and went home, not sure how to interact now that they stepped over that boundary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They want home quietly. She had not expected him to... do that. The awkward silence when they entered their home made it worse, quickly she went to go shower while he want to make food. They weren't sure how to approach this situation or how to acknowledge it. While she took her shower she tried to reassure herself that that was the most understandable way of going, the group had left them after they saw her face was covered in cum. 

But you like it. Especially the way he was looking at you.   
Shut up! I don't need you to put dirty thoughts into my mind.   
Not that the ones you have need company

She really wanted to punch the damn fox.! She finished her shower , deciding if he wasn't going to address it then she will.  They were on a mission and if it meant she had to suck him off to make sure they didn't get caught and finish the mission then that's what she was gonna do. 

He was making dinner, a simple stew sounded good. As he got the ingredients and utensils he kept thinking about what went down in the alleyway.  He knows that in these types of missions everything is fair game. Didn't matter if he was partner up with a guy or girl, if they were in a situation like early, he'd do it. It didn't matter because as long as they weren't caught, as long as the mission was a success it didn't mean anything, it never does. So why couldn't he bring himself to do it with naruto. Why was it that naruto was the one that took that step while he was trying to take any route but that one. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he was surprised when he was forceful turned to see a mad naruto. 

" why are you ignoring me!?" He blinked are her. 

" wha- no-I" she pushed him toward the living room. 

" what!? did you think I couldn't do a mission like this? I'm a shinobi Kakashi! I know what I have to do to make sure we succeed in this mission " she pushed him on to the couch as she crossed her arms on her chest and glared at him. 

" I'm not a kid anymore! I've grown up and I know why these mission aren't hands out to genin or newly chunin. These missions are the ones we can't aford to fail. If were caught they kill us, the village losses the trial they had and it will take months even years to get that information again by then a lot of innocent people will die!" 

" I know that!" 

" then-"

" because I was still in the mindset that you were my genin!" 

" ....." 

"...."

" but I know you've grown. You're not a - my genin you're a chunin. You're a grown women who gets the same mission reports like me, I don't have to water it down and just give you the basic anymore. I... I know you can take care of yourself. But I still see-saw you as my cute little genin. That's why I couldn't think of any other options beside hiding to just hug or kissing.  I couldn't see you doing.. adult things." 

She signed, she hadn't thought about it like that.  
Then again during the first month she was struggling with the same thing but she got over it blaming it on puberty.  She jumped on his lap and placed her arms around his neck. 

" so, how was my first blowjob?"  Her grin grew   
Wider as she saw his face turning red.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! They had finally gotten  a trail! The individuals were indeed suppliers for the higher ups, the lady in red from the other day was one of the new akatsuki members. Naruto wondered why she sold wear red, she stood out like a sore thumb. 

" should you be saying anything? I mean you did wear bright neon orange, which is worse then red by the way." After being put on blast she stayed quite and only commented professionally, still though she was going to get him for bring that up and making her feel embarrassed. She turned to face him as he leaned on the wall, their faces just inches apart. 

" they'll leave soon, don't know why you pick places were people are around before hand." 

He turned his gaze at her and saw the unspoken words ' they're on the roof above us.' he leaned in and pressed their noses together, his hand slid down her waist and resting between her exposed thighs, her lips twitching. He gently rubbed the soft skin as he spoke. 

" because if we see were they leave from we'll know were to expect people to come from. Unless...." 

" no, we are so not getting caught again. It was embarrassing!" 

" it was just a kid. he said it himself,He caught his parents doing it." 

" it's still embarrassing you jerk. I can't see a kid the same, I feel like I ruined a kid! I don't think I can have one now."  

" but they're fun to make~ plus it's not that bad."

" no that bad? Really, well for you it isn't I gotta put up with all the pain." 

" but think of the bright side of it."

" what's that? It proof of our undying love?" 

" well there is that but more importantly you can breast feed me." 

" seriously!" 

" sheesh! They'll hear us.  Though I don't mind getting caught. It make it more exciting" 

" you are not getting anything unless they are gone."  
She crossed her arms and glared at him. His mask hide his smile and turned to check on their target.   
" nope, they're gone."

" if I turn and they are still there, I'm biting your dick off."

They felt the change of chakra above them after she said it, and Kakashi felt like she'd do it... before she got a chance to turn he pulled down his mask and kissed her. She was caught off guard, not knowing what to do she simply stood still.  He leaned back and saw the shock look on her face.  He sighed  and kissed her again.  

" fine, we'll go somewhere else. I don't think they'll be leaving any time soon and I wanna.. but it looks like the streets will be crowded soon. Guess we'll try tomorrow. "She frowned at him as he put his mask back. 

" I really need to destroy that damn mask."    
With that they went home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" you're a virgin?" Was the first thing he asked as they entered the house. She froze at his question and nodded.   
" if we want this mission to be successful... you have to understand that at one point or another we'll have to have sex to  not blow our cover. Do you think you can handle that?" 

They stood quietly, he knows that it is difficult for young inexperienced woman, which is why they usually have mature woman go on these missions. Maybe he gave her to much credit into thinking she could do it. If that was the case then they'd have to try a different approach, its easy to hug and touch here and there but sex was something completely different. 

" I'm aware of it. And I won't blow our cover... when the time comes I'll be able to do it. I promise." 

That night he noticed something, all this time he had made sure he held her close as they slept. He realized that her scent let him sleep. So as he held her he rested his head on her neck, talking a deep sniff of her scent as he slowly fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were being followed for the last couple of months. Currently they were at the plaza, interacting with the old people as they went about their way and shopped. They had agreed that they would make it look like they were picking random places to explore one another, giving it a sense of  realism to their relationship, or in the words of naruto ' just really horny people trying out a new things '. They had started out with at least ten of them trailing them but coming toward the end of this week it had gone down. At first Kakashi had thought they may be after naruto , the group was said to kidnap girls and sell them as sex Slaves as a way to make pocket money. 

" well how come it's me they're after and not you?" She pouted as they lay on the couch watching some over dramatized showed. 

" well because I'm a guy, I'd be harder to try and kidnap me."

She got up and looked at him like he was crazy. His eyes trailed down to see her legs on each side of his waist, the soft skin exposed as her   
long night shirt rode up. He smiled at her, after the whole kiss/ seeing his face  fiasco he had stopped wearing his mask at home. 

" you do realize it's extremely easy to kidnap you right?" He raises an eyebrow at her.  She rolled her eyes. 

"All I gotta do is get on my knees and someone can come up and hit you from behind. I've seen it happen,Ero-sannin has had that happen to him more then twice."  

" then I'll just have to make sure I'm not distracted by those pretty little lips of yours next time." 

" yea right. Despite what you say, I know I have gotten better." 

" oh? How so? I haven't petted your head and said good job, like a good little bitch." He instantly regret saying that, they had gotten comfortable with one another to a certain degree but he may have just overstepped that comfort zone. 

" well this good little bitch had you weak in the knees last time. After all practice makes perfect right, sensei~"  her hand trailed down to his crotch, letting his dick out to get some fresh air. She gently let her  finger trail down to the base.

"  I guess he's just happy to get some fresh air, or maybe he's just excited to say hi to my cute little lips again." He grunted buy didn't say anything, teasingly she slowly moved so her head rested on his thigh near his proudly standing member. She licked her lips as she spoke. 

" I wouldn't mind saying hi, I don't want to seem rude and ignore him,what do you think sensei~  should I say hello?" 

" you damn vixen" he growled out as she gently blew hot air, leaning in her lips were just inches away from it all while she kept her eyes on his face. 

" fuck! Say hi damn it!" He hissed as he grabbed his dick with one hand her head with another. She took him in hungrily and he couldn't help but sigh in bliss as he watched her head throb up and down. Her beautiful blue eyes never leaving his gaze. She had gotten better, a lot better. She could deep throat him for a longer time now, she drink his cum never once spiting it out. She knew just where to bite him to bring him closer to the edge. She had different suctions through out the whole blowjob. She had learned all the this he liked. He pushed her off and she gave him a confused look. 

"What- Hey!" 

With out so much of a struggle he picked her up, ripped off her panties and sat her on his face. She squeaked in surprised as she felt his tongues slither in her. She didn't now what to do but go crazy with pleasure she didn't know she could feel before. Before she knew it she was humping his face like her life depended on it. He pushed her hips down trying to  bury his tongue further in her. One hand had a death grip on his hair while the other played with her nipples. It felt unbelievable, she had never felt that before, she arched her back as she screamed his name as she came  on his face.  She fell forward but he stopped her from falling and laid her back on top of him, both tired and pleased. 

" what was that?" 

" haha, I just gave you you're first orgasm. All that's left is for me take your virginity." 

" oh shut up, it's not that big of a deal" she said tiredly. 

She felt his hands wrapping around her waist. Remember their talk didn't help her! Her panties were wet and it was uncomfortable as she tried to walk.   
" you do know I gave a good sense of smell. And I smell something sweet."  She cleared her throat as they began walking back home. 

" well there are a lot of shops here." 

" hmm, no I meant I smell something sweet coming from you" 

" I did take a show-" 

" from between your legs~ someone's horny~" she quickly elbows him on his side. He grunted but don't let go. 

" oh someone's feisty. If you want it hard, just say the word, baby. If I didn't know any better someone's become a pervert" she slowly turned to glare at him. 

He limped behinds her as they headed home., and for the first time in since they started the mission he slept on the couch.


	2. The mission: Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always bound to be bumps on the road of life, but the hardest part of it is the lack of communication and a hard headed person stubbornly refusing to help you overcome the bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say it was smut and fluffy~ I kinda wanted a conflict between them because I wanted a cute loving moment between them. I don’t know where I’m going with this but so far I like it!
> 
> *Please see notes at end for some explanation of my take in things. *

" no" 

“Come on. It's for the mission, I need eyes and ears. You're perfect for the job." 

" no" 

Pakkun looked as his boss with a questioning glare. He understood that he was needed for the mission and he's done it dozen of time. But, this time was different. 

" I don't understand how me being a  pup would help in your mission. Usually you have us act like normal dogs." 

Kakashi sighed he leaned more on the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he looked to the side where the merchants were selling jewelry. His eyes stayed on naruto as she looked around. 

" it'll be easier to get in places if we run after you." 

Pakkun thought that he could play it off now too, there really was no need for him to turn into a pup.  Was it maybe that the target liked puppies better and that being a pup would allow him to get closer? The request seemed reasonable now. Still, why him? He could have an actual pup play it out, no Kakashi wouldn't go for that. He'd only trusted the pack, they've worked with each other for years now. He should feel honor that Kakashi came to him first. 

" plus naruto would like it."  At that pakkun raised an eyebrow and looked at his boss. The man kept his gaze at  the young woman. Pakkun couldn't help but frown at the comment, she would like it? He turned his gaze toward Naruto, she was simply looking at jewelry with a serious face, probably debating on what to get. From the corner of his eye he saw Kakashi tense up, as a man slowly walked up to naruto, slyly bumping his hand with hers. She looked at him confused but gave him a smile before continuing to eye the jewelry.  His frown deepened, this was all new. Boss never cared for the person he was assigned with to gather intel. If anything he was cruel with them, he'd use them to his advantage and once the mission was over he'd forget they even existed. Was it because they knew naruto that he cared for her enough to be a bit overprotective? But, naruto was a grown woman. She could easily defend herself if a pervert made a move on her. He saw how she avoid the man's wondering hand, he didn't even realize she had moved until he touched the table. The confusion in his face made it more hilarious as he tried again but failed. He would take a step toward her and when he wasn't paying attention she'd move away, never letting him get what he wanted. Suddenly she moved towards him, picking up a silver pendant, surprising him as he quickly took a couple of steps away. She was dancing around the man and it was entertaining seeing the man become frustrated. Pakkun's attention was brought back to Kakashi as he let out a low growl. 

" whatever,just think about it."  He turned to see Kakashi leave towards naruto. His lazy slouch was gone, he stood tall and intimidating as he took large steps toward her. Just as man was about to touch her ass, Kakashi pushes his hand away and slammed into her from behind and held her tight against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder as his right hand gripped her exposed thigh possessively. She yelped in surprise but once she realized it was Kakashi she relaxed into his hold. That hand disappeared between her legs, she twitched and pakkun could have sworn he saw her swiftly elbow him. The man seemed a bit out of place and stood there staring at Kakashi, who glared back. 

Hmm interesting

Pakkun decided he had gathered enough information and transformed into a puppy version of himself, he was against it but now , now it was interesting and he wanted to see how it played out. With his short legs he tried to run the distance, by the time he reached the couple he was out of breath. He sat by their feet as he began to wonder if he really was to old for the job, or if it was because his legs were smaller then usual. He felt arms wrapping around his small body, picking him up. looking up he saw naruto smiling at him. Kakashi kept his stance behind her as she  had bended down to get him. 

" aw, sorry pakkun I complete ignored you. I'll make sure to give you extra treats when we get home, you have been such a good boy today too!"  She rested him on her chest as she she scratched his chin playfully, he couldn't help but wag his tail blissfully. Kakashi had returned to his possessive position as soon as she straighten out. With his left hand he petted pakkun's Head gently. 

" he sure tired himself out, I won't be surprised if he's sleeping by the time we get home." Kakashi saw the hinted glare but continued to pet him playfully. Deciding to play his role pakkun childishly moved his head away from his hand and licked her cheek lovingly. Naruto couldn't hold her laughter in as she saw the childish display from both the summoner and his summon.  She leaned into Kakashi's embrace as she rubbed her chin gently on top of pakkun's head. 

" don't bully him! It can't be helped that he's adorable. Plus have you felt his paws! It's so soft!" She grabbed his cute little paw and held it up to show Kakashi. 

" it's not as soft as you~" Kakashi purred into her shoulder as he gave her a lovingly kiss. She cleared her thought and tried to ignore the blush on her face.  The man that had tired to harass her was completely forgotten as they continued to look at the jewelry.  By the time they got home the sun was setting and streets were slowly getting empty. The man had tried once more to approach naruto, trying his chance when Kakashi had to walk away, but seeing as they never left each other's side he gave up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" why are you a puppy pakkun? Not that I'm complaining, just wondering." She said as she put him down on the floor as they entered their home. He simply sighed as he saw Kakashi give him a side glare. He simply follow her to the kitchen, he was hoping they had water for him. She took out a cold water bottle from the refrigerator as Kakashi got his dish from the cabinet and handed to  her. 

 

" i got word from sai that the red lady was going to Sakura's town for a couple of months, they won't be active in this town until she returns, in the day we'll pretend that pakkun is our cute little puppy who's curiosity gets the better of him while in the shadows the pack will gather intel. I believe it's the perfect time to go snooping around more frequently, they are leaving the untrained ones here so security will be low. Still something big is happening in the next town over that they are sending all their shinobi over. So be ready when we get word to got help Sakura and Yamato at any moment."  Kakashi figures he should make food, but he didn't feel like making some today. He shot naruto a quick glance. 

Nope, I'd rather get fast food than have her try cooking again

" oh? Well, I guess that makes sense... we can try that warehouse from last time. They had a lot of security there, so something important must have been stored in there. I think we should hit it at night though, even if they left I doubt it will have less security." She filled his bowl and stared at the pug drinking. 

" that's a plan, we'll hit it by the end  Of the week.. no in two weeks that should give us enough time to make sure their security has been effected or not and we can scout the places we've seen them at. If it has been effected we'll set up camera to get a look at what they're doing in there. If it hasn't we'll have to use your summons. It'll take a while but if we use the small toads to get the information for us."

"Hmm. Actually we should use the toads all together, We'll need footage but its bound to be found but if we have the toads use that jutus Ino shows me we can have a high chance of not getting caught."

"Jutsu?" He moved to open a drawer by the side of the sink, they had put all the fast food flyers that were handed out to them as they walked around. He was looking though them as she spoke. 

Mhmm, I guess ramen it is, everything else looks so unhealthy

" yea, it's a jutus were the mind can recorded clear images,she said her father told her once that her clan can use to make sure there are no liabilities.  Apparently baa-Chan wanted me and Sakura to know this Justus. But  I'll just teach it to the toads."  She contined to look as pakkun continued to drink, she poured more water when she realized just how thirsty he was. 

" so like the sharigan but only for seeing what we see. " 

" guess so, where are you going?"  She looked up to see him leaving the kitchens.  She got up and followed him into the living room. 

" don't feel like cooking so I'm going out to get ramen." He saw the excitement in her eyes. 

" four is your max." She pouted, crossing her arms in protest.  He couldn't help but look her from head to toe as he wondered were it all went. 

" fine, four  miso ramen." 

" oh? What's this? No exploring the different flavors of the dish for Gods. Has marriage made you a dull woman." 

" no! It's just not the same! It's all bland and flavorless. Miso just happens to be the best one from that knock off  Ichiraku." 

" maybe it's not the ramen." Ah he so couldn't help himself. 

" what do you mean."  Her confused face was so adorable he couldn't help but grin like a maniac behind his mask. 

"Well you finally got a taste of a flavorful peace of meat, it's bound to change your tastebuds." She continued to look at him confused, she thought about what meats they had bought that would be so good to mess up her tastebuds. 

"What- AH! you damn pervert!"  Her face burned red from embarrassment as she tried to glare at him. He ran out before she found something to throw at him.   
Pakkun has walked into the living room to see where they had gone and was rather amused at the pervert comment. Still it wasn't like his boss to egg some one on purpose. 

" have you two always been this close?" He asked her as he tried to jump on the couch, word being tried. 

" I don't think so. But, ever since this stupid mission he has been acting a bit... playful? I think that's the right word." She grabbed him and placed him on the couch next to her as she slouched down. 

Playful? Kakashi being playful? She tried to images a playful Kakashi.  All she saw was a silver puppy running around happily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kakashi waited in line he couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Suddenly his smile dropped and he went pale at the realization that she'd make him sleep on the couch like last time when he made a really perverted comment towards her. 

" next!"

" can I get... six miso and one shio." 

No way am I sleeping on that damn couch again... wait now that pakkun is here... HELL no im not sleeping on the floor!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's well trained summon, one that was trained to kill an enemy. A summon that always had his back during his missions was laying on the couch, melting as naruto gave him a belly rub. He sighed as he walked inside, being completely ignored by the two. 

" oh yea right there~" her laughter echoed the room. 

" it's funny that your leg is moving! And look at this! Such a cute fat belly~!" 

" hey! I'm not fat!" 

" not according to this belly!"

" oi! Hurry up and come eat before it gets cold." He sat arms crossed as she came walking in with a smile, she stopped as she saw there was extra, she saw a dish with dog food for pakkun and realize the rest was for her. She moved toward him and kissed him on the cheek. 

" thanks! You're the best!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his. 

" really? I was sure you forgot about me since you were busy with pakkun. Wouldn't be surprised if you cheated on me for a puppy." His eye twitched as he realized how his tone sounded. He felt her move back a bit before she moved to sit on his lap. 

" aw. Sensei~ I'd never do that. ". He grunted but made no signs of pushing her off. She leaned in to try and kiss him but childishly he turned away. She moved back and blinked in surprise.

" I guess I'll have to show you huh."He refused to look at her. 

She slowly got off him and sat on the floor under the the table. She pushed his legs further apart with her elbows as she unzipped his pants. Once he was out of his pants she slowly licked him for the tip to the base. He growled as she lightly bit him, her eyes met his as she did it again. His hands moved to grab her but she met them with hers and intertwined their fingers as she took him whole. Her head bobbing furiously as his fell back growling in pleasure. His hips bucked up to try and deepen the pleasurable feeling, only to instantly feel pain as she put a bit of force in her bite. They made eye contact again and she shook her head ' no' as she continued to suck.   
His grip on her hands tightened and she whimpered at the pain but contained to suck. With a pop she let go of him, she leaned in and gently kissed the part she bit.   
Moving their hands over so that both their palms were wrapped around his dick, she began to nibble on his ballsack as their hand slowly rubbed him, trying to get in sync. She gulp one into her mouth,sucked hard as their hands sped up. When she felt him about to come she moved their hands and took him into her mouth once more and drank all his cum. His head hung back as he tried to catch his breath, hands still intertwined resting on his thighs. She sighed happily as she finished cleaning him off. 

" I guess you were right. My tastebuds did change because of a tasteful meat." He couldn't but laugh at her comment. She slither back up and he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her shirt up along with her bra, stuffing his head in and Molesting her hard nipples. His hands grabbed the side of her breasts, massaging them as he sucked hard. Her hands dug into his hair as she moaned. She didn't realize she was laying on the table, knocking over some of their ramen or the loss of her clothing. He look down at her ,debating. He could slide in and finally get a taste of what it felt like sliding in that wet tight hole. Or he could Wait, tease her until she was begging him for it.... like the cute little bitch she was. He growled as he pictured it; on her knees and hands pressing her ass against him as she cried and beg. he slapped his manhood hard on her womanhood and she jerked up in surprise. He pressed hard as he rubbed against it, purposely pressed harder on her bundle of nerves. After a few more aggressive rubs and playful nipple bites they both came. They laid on the table, coming down from the pleasurable high. His hand roamed over her curves as he gave her breast butterfly kisses. 

" shit, we spilled the ramen. I need to go shower, It's all in my hair." She mumbled. He chuckled as he gave her one last kiss on each nipple as his hands rubbed the lower part of her breast. He moved off of her and helped her up. 

" go. I'll clean it up." She nodded and walked away. His eyes followed the movement of her ass. 

" well.. that was intense." He shot a surprise look toward the pug who was still sitting in his chair. 

" shit, pakkun you're still here?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a very easy run, the  security at the warehouse had fallen so they were able to sneak in and plant the toads. Though they did argue over why she should not use any colorful toads in such as dull and colorless place. Eventually it was pakkun who had to chose what to do, and he obviously chose not to use colored toads. It left naruto in a bad mood but waited after they raided all the places to let her emotions show. Kakashi never realizing why she was mad. 

After the second day of her completely ignoring him, he finally cornered her and asked. She was not pleased with his action and only pissed her off again as she stood there; arms crossed, an angry expression and low threatening growls when he'd get too close. 

" why are you mad? I know you've been upset since we infiltrated the warehouse but I told you why it would have been a bad choice to use bright colored toads-" 

" you seriously think I'm mad about the damn color of the toads?" He was taken back by how low and calmly she spoke, he'd never seen her like this. 

" yes?"

" that's not why I'm mad hatake-San!" She spewed his name like venom, she slowly closed the distance between them but he slowly walked away. She jabbed him in his chest as she spoke again. 

"Those are the exact toads ero-Sanin used for his spy network! They're all bright and colorful, none of them are dull grays! I'm pissed because you wouldn't hear me out!"

" bu-"

" I'm not finished! You chose to trust pakkun, ignore my explanation of why it wouldn't matter, you treated me like a child when you had already stated that I wasn't!" She growled. 

" look, I'm sor-" 

" are you really!?" He flinched and curled into himself as she took a step forward and lunged forward a bit, growling angrily as her eyes turned red. 

" no?" He wasn't sure how to approach this situation, so honestly maybe the best choice. Still though anymore and she may end up using kurama's chakra. 

" then don't speak to me until you realize why I'm pissed!" She stormed out of the living room and into the bedroom, shortly after pakkun flew out of the room and hide behind his legs, trembling in fear as she slammed the door. The only thing they could do was owlish stare at the door. 

" what did I do?" Was all Kakashi could say. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi still hadn't figured out what he did and it had been two weeks! Naruto wasn't helpful she'd just straight up ignore him, to the point of going out alone when trying to get intel. It made him feel something in his stomach, like it was eating itself, or maybe he ate something bad he wasn't sure but what he was sure was that he missed her smiles and her playful self, he didn't like the mean grumpy, will bite you're head off self. 

" is this what they mean when you're in the dog house?" Kakashi asked pakkun as they rested their heads on the kitchen table as they sighed. He'd tried once more through the week but she pulled a tsunade and left a dent on the wall dangerously close to his face. They both knew she hurt herself badly, not that the way she held her hand close to her chest and rested the other one above it gave it away, but she was too prideful and pissed to show him. Suddenly a small red toad puffed in front of them. 

" hey I tried to talk to naruto but I haven't seen her this mad since that one time jiraiya left her out in the wood for half a month while he was at brothels left to right, completely forgetting about her training." 

"...... aren't you.. Gamatatsu?"

"Gamakichi!" 

"Right sorry, you're small.."

Gamakichi rolled his eyes at his statement. He seemed irritated as he took a huff of smoke.   
" has naruto not told you of your abilities? How else would she use us? We're only small for a fraction of our life, we grow fast so when our summoner needs us for spying we shrink and change color to blend in. How else do you think her sensei had a network of spies everywhere, he didn't just have people but us too. Anyway, tell naruto that there is word that the red lady, Aki, is coming back soon. Turns out the reason she goes over there is because she has a lover. we'll keep our post and continue gathering information. Oh! Before I forget the warehouse is were they keep and sale the kidnapped girls, it hasn't been active so no ones there but as soon as she back they'll start up." He puffed a handful of smokes as he spoke and put it out before he puffed away. Kakashi got up quickly causing pakkun to fall as he ran out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had messed up and she knew it but would never admit it. Instead of acting mature and telling him why he had disrespected her after the raids she acted childish and gave him the cold shoulder for treating her like a child! She wanted to bang her head against the wall until she broke her skull, but she had already done that to her hand which was broken. He'd asked to check it but she was to prideful and hurt to accept his help. It hurt that he didn't trust her judgment; she knows her obsession with the color orange isn't exactly appropriate for a shinobi and now when she looks back at her past she honestly wonders how she even survived.

I was a walking target practice just asking to be skewered by the enemy. But I changed! Argh! Why am I so pissed he doubted me!?   
Because you want him to treat you like an equal.

She was glad she was alone in the room as she jumped when she wasn't expecting kurama's voice. They lazy fox has taken this mission as a vacation for himself as all he did was sleep. She laid on the bed, closing her eyes as she met him in her mindscape. 

Finally awake? Took you damn long enough to show your ugly face.

He lifted an eye brow at her comment. He had missed a lot for her to be that mad that she had the balls to be insulting him. 

Don't get mad at me that your lover boy screwed up big time. Besides I'd rather sleep then see you procreate with him. How's that going by the way?   
He's not my lover boy! There no way in hell im procreating with that bastard!  Who'd want to be with him anyway!? All he does is ignore your judgement and asks someone else's, he said I'm not a child but still treats me like one!  
He hasn't seen you work a mission in a while, you two haven't been on a mission together in a while. But more importantly this is your first mission with just him.   
So? He should know I'd never jeopardize a mission with a stupid move like that! He didn't even let me explain that they can camouflage, they are summons not normal toads! Of course they are going to have different-argh!   
Yea yea , why explain to me when I know. Look maybe you should try and clam down, speak with him and make up.   
Why would you care?  
I don't but you being pissed off  female is annoying plus it's interrupting my sleep. So hurry the hell up and make up so you can shut up so I can sleep!  
He forced her out of her mindscape as she jerked awake. She growled at how rude he was being but then again it is kurama. She huffed as she stared at the ceiling. As much as she hates kurama for being a jerk right now, he was right. Didn't mean she was gonna go and apologize first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her hunger won over her protest of staying in the room. The place was quiet and dark, so she was careful to not make noise as she walked to the kitchen. She turned the lights to find Kakashi sleeping in the table in a sitting position. She sighed but didn't acknowledge him as she went to the cabinet to get instant ramen. She felt him move but continued to look for ramen. 

" naruto."  
"...."   
" naru, I'm sorry for not trusting you with your own summons. I didn't realize I ignored your better judgment and thought... of you as a newly genin."

She slowly turned to look at him, their gaze met and she suddenly felt bad, she had ignored him. She made sure to never met his eyes. He looked so tired and stressed. She quickly looked away in shame of her actions. 

" I'm sorry, I'm acting like a newly genin. I should have been mature and told you instead of .... being childish." She leaned on to the counter as she carefully wrapped her arms around herself. He slowly got up and moved to stand in front of her. 

He leaned in and slowly cupped her cheeks into his hands, he couldn't help but smile at her. Slowly he let his lips touch hers before asking to deepening it by licking her lips. When she agreed he slowly and passionately kissed her. He wouldn't admit out loud   
but he really missed touching her, even if it was simply touching her hand or hair he just needed to hold her. He wrapped his arm around her waist as her knees gave out, holding her steadily he depended the kiss more as he tilted her head, she moaned in bliss as her hands traveled up his chest and slowly wrapped around his neck. He lifted her and placed her on the counter as he finally let go of her lips and barred his face into the curve of her neck, holding her in a tight embrace. He didn't want to let go of her , even if she protested. 

That night he had a death grip on her as he curled his body over her in a protective poster. Her warm flesh, calm heart beat and calming scent left him in deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted the summons to have a more distinctive intake in the shinobi world. From all the toads we’ve seen in the manga and anime they are colorful and Jiraya was a spy master so I thought he’d had to have used them for spying right? But they’re so colorful it wouldn’t have worked in some environments so I thought I’d be interesting to have them change size and color. Also I love pakkun so I just had to put him in the story! 
> 
>  
> 
> * also I’ve been doing this story on my phone in Wattpad so I didn’t realize some of the italics and bold letter didn’t transfer so hopefully it ain’t confusing as some of it is meant to be thoughts *


	3. The mission sin: lost in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stepped into new territory, unknown to them they Had complete changed their relationship because of a simple act. Still Paradise is a wonderful place: a place to forget about everything and to simple get lost in pleasure. And now that they’ve tasted that pleasure, would they be able to let go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnnndddd it’s smut again lol. I feel like their relationship should be a bit toxic at first simple because they’ve kept people at a distance, or had people keep their distance at one point in the manga/anime; naruto for a moment when Jiraya died and during his childhood and Kakashi for most of his life. So having them Express a feeling that they’ve never really had a change to truly feel would get them instantly hook on like a drug addict. Thus the rollercoater of emotion being!

" you're fattening him up. He's just gonna be a furry ball with stumps for legs." Kakashi's voice was laced with humor as they all laid on the couch watching re-runs of some random tv shows. Currently naruto laid on top of Kakashi's chest with a very pampered pakkun by her side. He was on his back with he tongue sticking out to the side of his mouth as she gave him a belly rub. Over the last two months they had gotten more information, all they needed now was the main buyer for the kidnapped girls, over the month they had slowly gathered the girls from the surrounding areas, it helped that they took their time and allowed them to make preparations for an ambush. Still they deserve a 'lazy day' ,as Kakashi called it, and stayed home in their sleeping garments; Kakashi walked around in just his boxers as naruto walked around in one of his old shirts and her hair tied up in a messy bun. All in all it was just as Kakashi said a lazy day. 

" well I can't help it! He's cute! Just look at this cute belly ~"

" hmm, I think we should throw him out then. He'll become useless after this mission. He won't be able to run." 

" sound more like you're jealous of him and how much attention he's getting." She laughed as she saw his playful pout. He growled playful as he slapped her butt. 

" hey! That hurt jerk!" She playful punches him on his side. He switches their positions, taking pakkun away from her as he laid on top of her. He places pakkun not to gently on the floor by the couch. He looked up with a displeased face only to take in the moment as he saw the two interacting. 

"No!! Stop" she laughs as she squirms away from his hand as he attacked her side.  He had a huge grin as he continued to tickle her. She tried to crawl away from him but he noticed and sat on her waist, preventing her any movement. She kicked her legs behind him as he continued to tickle her. She refused to give in as she desperately tried to pull his hands away from her sides. Her sides and face hurt after awhile, her vision blurred as tears came.  

" fine! I'll give you all my  attention again!" She screamed, laughing like a maniac. He dove in and claimed her lips. Resting his arms on each side of her head, she placed her hands on his thighs as she trailed her fingers over his skin, knowing he loved it. Grunting happily as he released her lips , hovering over her just inches away as he playfully rubbed their noses together. 

" I don't know you've been ignoring me for a while, you'd have to do something really good to get on my good side again." He kissed her lips then trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, sucking and biting hard.  

" ah, well let me know how I should make it up." Her hands trailed up his arms and stopped at the back of his shoulders. 

" hmm, there's many things you can do to make it up; Wear that skimpy skirt that barely covers you-"

" I told you I had to borrow it from the girls since I don't have skirts!"

" -you can take a bath with me and use those beautiful breasts to massage my body, you can agree to a threesome-" she looked at him funny as she pushed his face away from hers. 

" no way you'd agree to do that." She deadpan

" of course it might not count as a threesome since it's two of me! Oh! We can have an orgy with us and our clones" at that she covered her face as she felt her face exploded with heat. 

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" He chuckles as he moves his hand to cup one of her ass cheeks. 

" well you can't expect me to share this , it's all mine~" she moved her hands from her face to show him an adorable red face filled with embarrassment, she tried to glare at him but it just made her more irresistible. He  planted his face in between her breast. He slithered his arms into her shirt as he wrapped them around her waist. She rested on hand on his head as she gently scratched his scalp and other trailed up and down his spine, letting him drift into sleep. 

" such a big cuddly old man" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was extremely happy, just a bit more and they'd get the buyer and take down Aki then they were one step closer to taking down the new akatsuki! She was told that once they cornered her she was to be taken alive and give her to the t&i there they could get the information and be done with this stupid mission. She wasn't worried about that, mostly because they'd torture her for the information and she wasn't touching that subject not after  Kakashi explained in gory details as to how they will most likely get the information  out of her. she was left with a paled face and scarred for life,  never to go anywhere near that department by herself. 

They currently walked hand in hand with pakkun running in front of them, his short legs made it more difficult for him to run. They had stopped in front of this vintage jewelry as pakkun rested and drank water. She gave the place a quick glance but something shiny caught her eye. As she closed in she saw it was a necklace of a full moon with a howling wolf, at the center of the moon was a red Rudy. It reminded her of Kakashi she turned to call him but stopped as she saw two women, one had short brown hair wearing a white summer dress and the other has long black hair with a red shirt and black shorts, talking to Kakashi. Something inside her snapped when the woman with the red shirt smirked at her and slither a slimy hand over Kakashi's shoulder as he was squatting down to give pakkun more water. The other one follows in suit and tried to massage his shoulders, he flinched at their touch and moved their hands away as politely as possible. She felt her stomach was on fire, unsettling as they continued to try and feel him. It was like  she had  flames slowly going through her body, burning as it flowed through her veins. Just as it suddenly came she squashed that feeling along with ignoring kurama's loud grumbling laugh. All her focus went on ignoring the suddenly insightful whispers that Kurama said . 

Why are you letting them try and mark what's rightfully yours. You should follow your instincts.  
Shut up! Why are you saying weird things again And aren't you suppose to be sleeping?  
Hmm, I was but I figured you might need help trying to win him over. You put clam on him first it's only right you get the reward.  
That-  
She quickly shut him off, last time she listened to him she woke up in a cave naked with the meanest hangover and the taste of blood,he called it listening to her instincts she called it her biggest mistake. She bought the necklace and walked towards them. Pakkun instantly jumped up and down as he saw her. He tried to run towards her but Kakashi kept him from running away by holding on to his collar. Kakashi picks him up and walked the rest of the distance towards her. 

" what did you get?" He asked eyeing the small bag. She felt embarrassed by the necklace she rubbed the back of her head and smiled at him sheepishly. 

" ah, just this necklace it's nothing big. Anyway what do you wanna do next?" She asked quickly. He shrugged and they decided to just walk around again. The whole afternoon the two women would 'randomly' show up and talk to Kakashi. They would force themselves between them and attach themselves to his arms. She could tell he was uncomfortable and at one point pakkun almost bit one of their hands after they tried to pet him. She was slowly losing it and by the time the sun was setting she had decided to follow kurama's advice. They were walking the park and she felt them trying to sneak up on them again. She pulled Kakashi towards a small hidden bench, it's on top of a small steep hill with a nice view but is surrounded by trees and bushes so not many people know about it. They stumbled upon it by accident. But it was the perfect spot for what they were going to do. Pakkun ran after some bugs as they sat down, he instantly pulled her up on his lap. 

" why did you buy that necklace? Who's it for?" 

" ah.. it reminded me of you. I bought it out of a whim but you don't have to wear it." He trailed his fingers on her exposed thigh. 

" anything you give me I'll happily take baby."  
They kissed shyly before it became a full on make out. His fingers rubbed her wet panties as they fought for dominance. He won by sliding his fingers passed the wet clothing as sliding his finger into her hot hole, with his thumb he rubbed her as his middle finger moved. She gasped as he continued to finger fuck her. He let go of her lips and pulled out his fingers. He stared at his coated fingers and groaned  
Deeply as he licked them clean. 

" ugh, fuck baby. Why do you taste so sweet! I want more." It turned her on more when she saw his hungry look. He pushed her gently to lay on the bench, in once swift move her panties were gone, he stuffed them into his pocket as he licked his lips hungrily, eyes the sweet nectar coming from Between her legs. He pushed up her hips and passionately ate her like it was his last meal. 

" ah.. fuck! Delicious.. it's so fucking delicious." The smacking of lips and the sounds of slurping on made her more willing to give him what he wanted. She grabbed his hair and pulled him forward, trying to somehow making him be even closer. She wrapped her legs around his head as she felt his tongue enter her. 

" oh... fuck yes! More kashi! Ah! More!!" She arched her back, silently gasping as he sucks hard and harshly pushed his head further into her sex. Slowly and carefully they switch positions, he's laying on his back as she sits on his face. He slaps her cheeks and motorboat between her lower lips. She rocks her hips slowly, matching his thrust of his tongue to savor the pleasure. Suddenly she get up he growled in frustration. She turns at face his body, once she settles down on his face again she unbuckles his pants and lets his dick free. She licks her lips as she eyes the precum slowly falling onto his small strands of sliver hair. With her tongue she trails it all the way back is up to the slit and begins sucking him. He focuses on sucking on her cliturs as his fingers fuck Her hole. He bucks his hips upward deeply into her throat, humming in pleasure she massages his sack with both hands. Just as he's about to cum she removes herself from him, he growls threatening as he eyed her. 

" damn vixen! Come back here!" She simply lifts her dress up as she climbs over his waist. He eyes her Shockley as she grabs him and does this little shake of her hips as his tips touches her entrance. He grabs her thighs but stops himself from grabbing her and pushing her down, impaling her with his dick. Slowly she slides down,she stops half way and grunts. 

" ah fuck, you're so big!" He pets her thighs lovingly, he reaches up and wipes away a tear. 

" take your time baby. I Don't want you getting hurt because of me." She nods and after a minute slowly continues. 

" that's it baby, just a bit more... ah! Take your time, I won't rush you." He has a death grip on her thighs and is give everything he has to not buck upward. Finally she takes all of him and he lets her get use to it before he can go crazy. 

" such a good girl~ taking all of me in" naruto threw her head back as she moaned, she gently moved her hips. He moved her legs so that they touched at the knees in front of her. She bit her bottom lip as he slowly bucked his hips upward. She grabbed onto the bench as the other rested on his chest for support, she started to moved a little bit faster as she brought her bead back and made eye contact with the two woman who were hiding in the bushes. They jerked in surprise as they saw her staring at them. She increased her speed as she grabbed one of Kakashi's hands to her chest, it attacked her nipples, pinching and pulling harshly but it made her moan louder. She yelped in surprise when she felt a sting on one of her ass cheeks and gasped when he grabbed it roughly. The other hand soon followed she looked down at him and felt her self dripping from how hot he looked, she'd only  seen him this serious during the war when he fought. It made her feel proud to know she had all his undivided attention, that his dark lusting eyes were meant only for her. She squeezed around his member  and he dropped his head back and moaned. A playful smile appeared on her lips as she moved more confidently, moving her hips in a circular motion driving the man mad. 

" ah.. Fuck! You really ....ah.... are a-a....ugh.... damn vixen! Even now... shit.... ah! You tease me!" She spread her legs, letting him see just how connected they were, she chuckles as she sees blood being to drip from his nose.  she leans in and whispers in his ear. 

" ah, but sensei~, you're suppose to be teaching me after all I'm still new at this~". She shuddered as she saw the look in his eyes it was no longer lust. it was desire, desire to do everything he had fantasied about doing to her and she welcomed it. He dug his nails into her butt cheeks, hissing at the pleasurable pain she hummed in approval. 

" teach... you. I can teach you, how to ride my dick properly like my good cute little bitch that you are. I'll make sure your cute little pussy will drip only for me. You'd like that huh? Being my personal bitch, being fucked by me and only me. Getting rammed In from behind as you're on your knees and hands, just like a bitch ." She shuddered again as he talked dirty to her, she should feel insulted by being called a bitch, but the way he said it, she welcomed those comments with the feeling of excitement and sheer pleasure of the thought of being his bitch. thoughts clouded her mind of being on her knees and hands like a bitch as she sucked him until he came on her face, presenting  herself as her ass is up in the air and face resting on the ground as he fucked  her silly made her more turned on by the second. 

" yes! Oh god yes! I'll be your good little bitch! Teach me Sensei~" keeping his grip on her butt, he slowly lifted her up so he was out all the way but kept his tip touching her lips then he dropped her. Her sight turned white as she sat up and  threw her head back and released a toe curling scream. 

" that's it, howl for me just like that." He speed up and kept his eyes on her breasts, each jerk he made caused them to jump. Licking his lips he stopped himself from ripping her dress off, there was no need to rush. This was a quick fuck, he was giving her just a taste of what was to come. Once they got home, in the sanctuary behind walls, there he'd make sure that he fucked her so good she'd be crawling around  because her legs would be useless.  Yes, he'd make sure she was naked and when she lest expected he'd surprise her by sliding in. He sat up and pushed her down, she gripped the handle from the bench and he fucked Her senselessly. He had to cover her mouth as her screams were becoming louder. With one last rough thrust that caused her to almost slide off the bench they both came.  

He couldn't hide his prideful smile behind his mask as he saw her struggle to walk home. He walked behind her as his hand cupped her ass and dug his fingers into her still wet hole, she gave him a quick pout as she pushed his hand away and tried to walk home. He glanced at his fingers and pride filled his chest as he saw his cum mixed with her juices coated his fingers. He licked his fingers and moaned At how delicious it tasted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they walked into their apartment and the door was closed, Kakashi jumped her.  Naruto was still in bliss so it took her a few minute to realize what happened , but she welcomed it by kissing him back just as hungrily. They fought for dominance as they desperately tried to take each other's clothes off. He was getting irritated with the damn zipper of her dress so he just ripped it. 

" hey!" She spoke into his lips. He couldn't help but smirk. She pushed him away a bit as she helps him take off his shirt. 

" that wasn't my dress! It was Sakura's I borrowed it." She pouted as she tried to unbuckled his pants he leaned down and kissed her softly, slowly before adding a bit more pressure. She hummed in response and every so slowly he opened her mouth as he kissed her. His tongue finding every corner of her mouth to mark as his. Slowly he pressed his hands on her cheeks and backed away, to look at her. His thumbs rubbed  her lips. 

" sorry. I'll buy her a new one. But most importantly, you weren't waring a bra?" His long silver eyebrow shot up as he looked at her. She took one of his thumbs into her mouth as she sucked for a bit before answering. 

" it was hard to breath with it on. Sakura is smaller then me and I got yelled at for not having girly clothes so I had to borrow hers.... it that bad? That i don't dress girly?"  He moved his hands down to her hips and gently pushed her backwards, she didn't hesitate and followed once they go to the destination he wanted his picked her up and sat her on the table.  
Not missing a beat she opened her legs, wrapping them around his waist. 

" no, since I'll be talking off any clothes you have on. Though I have one request." He kissed her again, his hands trailing down to her legs and he slowly pushed her back to lay on the table. He took her legs  off his waist and slowly pulled away from her lips. 

" what?" She asked out of breath. She looked so beautiful laying there in a completely mess. She was sweating and her face was red form the heat and blush. Her hair was a bit tangled as scattered all over the table, she was a complete utter mess because of him, he was the reason she was leaking, panting and asking for more. She looks so beautiful it made his heart swell. 

" I'm so going to get you hooked on my dick, you'll forget about ramen. don't wear a bra or underwear during this mission " he  pushed her hips up to meet his head as he dove right between her legs a drank her juices like a thirsty man. He gently sucked and nibbled at her sex. She dug her fingers into his silver hair as she moaned his name.   He drove her crazy as his tongue went in and out of her.  He put a little bit of force into his bite and she screamed. 

" oh god!" Her grip on his hair tightened and he hissed in pain but sucked harder making her squirm  under him. 

" sorry, I know it was your first time but I really can't hold back." He said in between sucks. He kissed and sucked her sex, driving her insane, he was having a make out session with her lower lips! 

" such a pretty little pussy.... took me in... on the first go... like a champ... think it deserves... some long needed loving......fuck! How can you taste so good." He kept mumbling into her as he eat her out passionately looking down at her. He was proud of his work she was moaning and squirming still feeling the pleasure of his intestine make out with her pussy. After a few more seconds he let go. 

" no~" she protested as he picked her legs up and rested them on his shoulders , held her arms by her wrist and slammed into her causing the table to move. 

" yes!!" She screamed as she moved her hips to meet with each stroke. He tried to keep his strokes in a rhythm but he was quickly losing that battle. He rammed into her one last one before he bended down to suck in her nipple.  She winced in pain at the sudden bend of her body, she wasn't that flexible. After switching  nipples and leaving them red and swollen he pushed away forced her to stand and turned her over, slamming her back onto the table. 

" ahh! Yes, kashi! Harder! Please go harder!" She screamed as he hit her from behind, holding her arms again from the wrist as he watched her squirm in pleasure. 

" such a good bitch.... ah fuck , look at you baby... taking it like a champ. That's it naru~ ah.. take all of me.... you're so fucking tight baby." He grunted, he hugged her chest and pulled her onto his chest, impaling himself further into her. He bite her shoulder as they both came. She screamed in bliss as he continued to ride out their  orgasm.  They were both trying to catch their breaths, neither caring that they were still connected at their core. 

" I .. think we.. should call it a .... night." He finally said in between breaths. She nodded in agreement still trying to catch her breath. As he was about to pull out, he felt her clenching her insides. Moaning he gave her a questionable look. She gave him a weak smile, as she laid on the table. 

" keep it in~" he chucked bended down to place kisses on her back. 

" hmmm. Interesting, though I'm not complaining. Just don't get mad if you wake up to me fucking you." He heard her chuckle and he made his way back up to he neck, leaving a trail of kisses. 

" that's the plan. I've always wanted to wake up like that." 

" oh god, at this rate I'm going to end up worshiping your fucking pussy." He bite be shoulder and thrusted into her again. Her eyes rolled back as she began to squirm, tightening around him as she cried. He thought about letting her of the hook but that comment got him back up in full throttle. He pressed her down as he gripped her butt, slamming into her with out mercy. 

" who's a good bitch, huh?"  He gave her no time to adjust as he lost control and thrusted  in an inhumanly speed. He grabbed her by the front of her neck and picked her up as his other hand held her by her waist she placed her hands over his to hold herself up.  Her screamed were so loud he was sure they whole town heard her. 

" who's my fucking bitch!? Huh? Are you my cute little bitch!?" He moved his hand form her waist and rubbed her hard, he felt her nails digging into his arms and she screamed, twitching as she came, he didn't stop fucking. 

"Ahhh!! Oh god..... yes! Yes ! I'm your cute little bitch! Fuck me kashi! Ahhhhh! Fuck me! Fuck me!fuck me! I'm your bitch! Aaahhh" he hugged her hard as he came. They both fell onto the table, weak from the intensity. He kissed her back lovingly. 

" I'm sorry I lost control. Are you okay?" 

" oh god if you're going to fuck me like this every time, we should have done this sooner." He chucked as slowly slid out. She moved her hand and squeezed him he grunted in pain. 

" I was serious. I want you to keep it in and when you wake up to fuck me until I wake up." He moaned into her back. 

" god you're gonna kill me but at least I'll die a happy man."

“Shit...” 

“ what?”

“ we forgot pakkun at the park.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I thought it’d be funny for kurama to be that one firend that will encourage you to do dumb stuff, so when naruto has sudden urges To try things out, like get so drunk she blacks out and wakes up in a cave naked, he’s there to make sure she does and tells her all the embarrassing things she did.


	4. The mission: remember it’s a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To simply forget the main objective of a mission had never occurred to Kakashi, they both had seemed to forgotten a couple of things as they proceed with the mission. So how are they going to react when they come back to reality and have to focus on the mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I wanted to make their relationship a bit toxic at frist but they need to focus on the mission. Then the drama can begin when they’re back home!

The feeling of waking up to warmth was new to Kakashi, no matter how many times they had to sleep on the bed together it still felt the the first time, so he buried his face into her warm soft skin. He kept rubbing his cheek against her back slowly tightening his grip over her body. He wanted more of this warmth and he was going to make sure he got it as he wrapped his body around hers, lazily wrapping his leg over hers. By the time she woke up she felt like a mouse who was unlucky to be caught by the snake as it slowly coiled itself around its prey. 

" kashi?" She felt his face rubbing against her back he gently movement of his head caused his hair to ghostly touch her skin, she began to squirm at the ticklish sensation only to have his death grip tightened. She tried to push him away but it didn't help as he kept his grip tightening with each push. She sighed in defeat and let him have his way. 

" Kakashi.."

"Hmm" 

" I never knew you liked to cuddle." 

" hmmmm"  he dug his face into the back of her neck. She giggles at the sensation and try's to move.   
" it's cute." He stops and turns her over. 

" cute?"

" haha yea cute, like a playful puppy."

"Puppy.. I'm a cute playful puppy?" She looked at him confused, what was he not getting?

" is Kakashi of the Sharingan not allowed to be cute?" 

" well are professionals killers suppose to be cute?"

" they can when they aren't assassinating, i mean they have lives too. It's our job, we're ninjas and it's not always nice and pretty, we're gonna have to eventually go on assassinations and what not." 

"... I guess?" 

" well think of it this way, when you're not on a mission you always read your damn pervert books, if you we're just a killer, you wouldn't find those books interesting. We're not tools to be used and thrown away, we're humans so that means we're allowed to feel." 

"Hmm.. then I'm happy I got this mission with you." He went back to digging his face into her neck. She giggled at ticklish feeling his hair was giving her as it gently touched her face. 

" and I like the warmth of your skin, you're smell..." she felt a wet sensation on her neck that made her squirm. " and the way you taste, everything about you makes me.. happy." She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders and petted his head softly as a her lips formed a smile. It made her feel warm in her chest knowing he was happy. They stayed in that position for a good  half hour before she decided they should start the day. 

He pouted and argued but eventually they got up. She had just placed her feet to the ground and stood only to fall down. If it wasn't for his fast reflexes she'd would have hit the ground. 

" what?"

" ah.. maybe you should rest for a while longer. I'll get you food and something to drink, okay?" She laid on the bed confused on why her legs weren't properly working as he left to prepare breakfast. 

‘It's because of last night, by the way congratulations. ‘

‘Last night? Congratulations? ‘

‘You finally got laid, was beginning to wonder when that was going to happen. ‘

‘Hey! ‘that damn fox! All he does is sleep and be nosy

‘It's true, all those females had spoke of their first times yet, yet you were the last one. ‘

‘Never took you for the gossiping type. ‘

‘They were loud, anyone could have heard them from across the damn village. ‘

‘Well, whatever. It's nothing to be proud of.. right?’

‘Don't know you tell me? You got to mount you sensei and use him as a rocking chair before he dominated you-‘

‘Oh god no! Were you... watching!!!’ She shot up from the bed. 

‘..... no, not intentionally. I went to check up on you wondering what all the commotion was about and I saw. It was quite interesting seeing how well you reacting to his-‘

‘No! I don't need to here you talk about it! Just - just don't do it again! That's invading my privacy!!’

‘Oh? How so? My kind does it out in the open, it's a completely normal thing to do. ‘

‘Because! ‘

‘Bu-‘

‘’No! Kurama, promise me you won't peek when I'm doing it again! It's embarrassing! ‘

‘Fine....’

‘PROMISE ME!!’ If it wasn’t for them being friends she would have totally skinned him for this. 

‘Fine, damn woman, I promise.’

She wrapped the sheet over her head as she bit her nail, a bright blush on her cheeks. She had never been this embarrassed in her whole life! God she wanted to punch that damn fur ball in the face for invading her privacy. She huffed as she dramatically fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling wondering how she could make sure for it not to happen again and for explaining why it wasn’t okay for him to watch. Kakashi came in with a tray of freshly made breakfast as he opened the door and walked up to the bed. He placed the tray on the night stand and hopped in bed with his sleeping vixen, it was after all a perfect day for a lazy day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi as a ninja is one of many talents. Trained to hold his emotions in and assets the situations, one to be feared as he has earned his spot to be in the bingo book. Yet, when it came to Kakashi as a man... well it was... an interesting turn of events... that may have misled him to... somehow.... and possibly... almost... blow their cover.... because they had found out he was a very, possibly deadly, jealous man.  Though in Naruto's opinion it was rather entertaining seeing this side of him he'd never thought he had and to think it all started when they finally identify the buyer.When Gamakichi came with intel on the buyer they were surprised. Mostly because they weren't expecting someone like him. They had asked Gamakichi if the intel they got was right only to have the young toad throw a tantrum. 

" how dare you! We're know to gather intel, we've never given you false information before! Why do you think it took a while to get you this information!? I checked so many time I know it's the buyer!" He hoped around frantically as he shook his fist at them. 

" ah. Sorry it's just... hard to see this-" Kakashi   
gestured at the picture of the buyer "is the buyer. I'm not saying I don't believe you." 

" yea, so calm down Gamakichi. We never said we don't believe you. But he so.. ancient like the wind could break his bones and turn it into dust." Naruto said as she laid on the bed looking at the picture. 

The buyer was not someone they were expecting; it was an old man who slouched as he walked, he had a weird way of walking though from what it looked looked like he couldn't bend his right knee so each time he walked it had to do a weird circular monition to moved forward. The only way he could walk was with a cane to support his weird walk, Kakashi said it was probably fake, it was to dramatic to be a walk. Then again he was a civilian and they have different ways of coping with pain, so who knows. He facial features were interesting, he had a similar scar like Kakashi except his pupil was  a dull brown color, signs that he was blind. He had more wrinkles then the third, naruto compared them as night and day. 

" well civilians and ninjas have different routines so it's normal for the outcome to be seen once we reach certain ages. We spent our whole lives making sure we're kept in shape to keep up in a fight. Civilians don't have to do that. They have different jobs but most just focus on other things, they just don't have to worry as much about dying on the job like us." 

" still,he looks like he is one heart beat away from having a heart attack and dropping dead, it's hard to imagine him... well having sex. Like isn't he scared his heart is gonna give up half way?"  Kakashi and Gamakichi deadpan at her comment. She suddenly got up and looked at them. 

" is that why old people are grumpy?! Because they know if they have sex they'll drop dead!" Kakashi's eyes could not look away from what was being displayed in front of him. she was wearing his shirt, her movement caused the collar to fall off her right shoulder and he saw the mark he left her. A big red bite mark on her collar bone. Naruto and Gamakichi began to argue, their voices were completely ignored as all he could do was concentrate on his mark and the memory of how he placed it on her. He didn't even realize the toad had left and that naruto was calling him. 

" kashi!" He blinked his eyes as a hand waved in his face. The hand disappeared to show how annoyed she was. He slowly walked up to her causing her to walk back confused. He arms shot out to grab her as he forced his body slouch over hers. The extra weight caused her to fall back landing on the bed. 

" hey!" He grabbed her legs and bended them as he rested his body on her flatly. She froze when she saw his face, the dangerous glint of seriousness turned her on. 

" seriously? Why are you horny now... don't tell me old-"

" you look so fuckable when you were my clothes. You're just asking for me to pound you into the mattress. Aren't you, vixen?" She was so lost in his gaze she didn't even feel when he took off the shirt. Her breath hitched when his mouth came close to her nipples. With out thinking she arched her chest toward him, closing the distance for him. Just as he was about to bite her nipple he moved away, she growled in disapproval. 

"Hmm? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're almost begging for it now? Is someone horny?" He spoke amusingly, he slid his fingers into her panties and entered her.  She moaned in approval as he moved his digit around only to quickly pull it out.   
" damn naru. You're already wet, I can just slide right on in. Do you want that? Huh, do you?" 

" yes." 

" yes what baby?"

" fill me up I want you~ please. Fuck me into the mattress! Like that day you lost control and fucked me all over the house!" 

" oh? You like it when I lose control and fuck you to the point were you can't walk?" 

" yes!" 

" then don't mind if I do." He ripped her panties off and rammed into her as he held her down by her shoulders. She screamed in pleasure, scratching his arms as she tried to hold on to something, he attacked her nipple biting and pulling before moving onto the next. He suddenly pulled out and moved away from her. She cried in frustration, gripping the bed sheets until her knuckles were white. 

" look at me." His voice was demanding and out of breath. She growled but looked at him. He just stood there stroking himself, eyeing her lovely hole hungrily. 

" I want to see you to Put  on a show for me naru. Show me how you play with yourself."  She shivered at his command. God this man was a pervert and  now she was one too. 

She kept eye contact as she let go of the bed sheets. One hand trailed to between her legs and the other began to pinch her nipple. She slowly massaged her bundle of nerves, teasing herself as every now and then she would use her fingers to slide in herself. She  felt extra sensitive as Kakashi kept his eyes on her. She had her feet meet the back of her butt as she slowly lifted herself up and spread her knees  as far as she could when she started to get into it. Moaning with each movement of her fingers she tilted her head back as she shivered in excitement. She started to move her hips into the air as she increased the speed and pressed of her fingers. She had her eyes closed and head resting towards the side as she bucked her hips upward, only having her toes resting  on the mattress. She felt herself being tugged by her hips as she  felt a quick sharp pain that  was quickly forgotten when she felt intense pleasure.  He didn't give her mercy as he harshly entered her. He held her down by holding her by her throat, making sure not to put pressed and putting all of his weight on to his other hand. 

" ah god. That was beautiful, but I was getting lonely. Seemed like you forgot about me." He grunted with each sound of their skin hitting. Her screams got louder and louder as his movements became more rough. 

" oh yes!! Please don't stop, ahh~! Fuck! Yes, yes like that oh god kashi please don't stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He grabbed her from her shoulders and with one last pull rammed into her in full force as he released in her. She grabbed his side as her legs wrapped around his hips and cried, cumin with him. He tried not to fall on her but is body gave out as he slumped on her. She didn't seem to mind as all she did was wrap her arms out his upper back.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finding the buyer wasn't hard once they had identified him. He was one of the two richest men in the town, so he is well known and getting more information about him through gossiping civilians was easy. He lived in an estate in the outskirts of town, been single all his life. Supposably the woman he loved died in an accident and he never found anyone else so that's why he's been alone for so long. Another  gossip is because he's not interested in woman and the man he tried to win over never gave him a chance, either way it was a fact he was single and the only one that was running the estate. 

" maybe-" 

" no." Kakashi knew what she was going to say, he knew she could do it. Didn't mean he wanted her to. 

" but-" 

" no, we don't know enough about what he does in the estate, we'll send our summons to check it out. We don't know what he does to the young woman but they never come back." With that the conversation ended. She wanted to protest but knew not to proceed, she was beginning to learn all the different traits Kakashi had and one was no matter what the argument was if he said no he would not budge. He would become a stubborn wall and not bother listen to your reasons. She glared at his back as she pouted, crossing her arms.  

" glaring at me won't change me mind naruto." He said calmly. She smacked her lips and stomped out the room to open the front door wondering what that scratching sound was. 

Pakkun glared at them, which was hard to not laugh at him. Over the time they have all spent on this mission naruto had spoiled him rotten which resulted in him gaining weight. So before them stood a small overweight pug. Truth be told they had complete forgot about him after that night and never went back to get him Mostly because they were busy trying new positions, in pakkun’s opinion he had every right to be mad at them. 

“ so now you remember about me. And the first thing you ask is for the pack and me to scout the buyers place instead of asking how I am. The nerve you have to even ask! You left me behind at the park! And didn’t even come back!” He growled, really he was pissed but the overweight intensified by him sitting made it impossible to take him seriously. 

“ sorry pakkun, really we are. But we.. were busy.” Naruto said carefully. 

“ oh! ? What were you so busy that you didn’t bother to come back for me?” He barked out, Kakashi had to cover his laugh by coughing as pakkun had jumped up to stand making his rolls jiggle. All jokes aside Kakashi was going to have to put pakkun in an intense training and diet to lose all that fat. 

“ we finally identified the buyer, so we went around gathering more intel from the nosy civilians and followed him around.” Pakkun gave them a skeptical look. They quickly eyed each other but didn’t comment any further. 

“ fine. I’ll tell the pack we’ll go tonight.” Pakkun sighed as he walked to his corner and fell onto his bed. After a few seconds there was loud snoring. 

“ at least he stayed in character and walked all the way home.” Naruto said quietly. 

“ he desperately needed the exercise. No more dog treats.” He eyed her seriously, though he was at fault for letting it go a bit out of hand it was mostly her fault for over feeding him. She pouted but nodded in agreement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the pack following the movements at the estate and with the toads following Aki all the sides were covered. All that they need to do was follow the buyer when he was in town or spy on Aki’s goons to find out how they picked out the girls. It was a slow process, following the man felt like following a tortoise. They only had lasted half an hour before naruto snapped and wanted to storm up to him and beat the information out of him. Kakashi had to drag her out before she did. They sat on a bench in the park as s the old man made is weekly walk. It was   
a spot were they could see the whole area and not get disturbed while they played their part, unfortunately that spot was a few feet away from a playground and a few feet away from a trail.  They were sitting on the small bench, " talking". 

" I'm so glad you took my request and haven't worn underwear." She was currently sitting on his lap. She was waring a short black skirt, and a cute pink shirt. He had a pair of  dark blue pants and a black shirt on. She had her legs just slightly apart, to give him access as he ever so slowly thrusted in her. He was sloughing back,his right arm was hanging behind the bench as his left rested in between her legs rubbing her sex. 

" well it was either I did or you'd ripe them off. It would be a waste of money to keep buying." She squeezed around his dick and rolled her hips. 

" uh.. shit" he growled as his head fell back.  He fingers pinched her harshly. She covered her mouth as she yelped. She shot him a glare as he simply smirked. 

" not so hard I'm not trying to bust so quickly,we have all day." 

" oh shut up you know how I hate it when you go slow. It drives me insane!" 

" but were would the fun in that be? When I can just drive you insane, I'm turning you into a pervert. That's why you're so fucking wet. Admit it, you're starting to like having public sex." He leaned in and bit her cheek. 

'it didn’t take that long to convince you, and you picked a bold space too, pervert”

" I'm not admitting anything jerk. Just hurry up and cum. It feels weird, kids might see us!" She hissed. 

" you two are an interesting couple." They turn to see the buyer walk up to them. They weren’t expecting to actually interact with him so Naruto  fidgeted on his lap as the old man sat down next to them. Kakashi moves his arms around her to hide any evidence of their current act. The old man simply smiled shaking his head. 

" ah, to be young. I wish my wife would have let me have fun like your pretty little thing here is letting you."  He eyed naruto pervertedly he’s eyes stayed to long staring at her legs and it pissed off Kakashi. 

" sorry sir don't know what you're talking about sir." Kakashi pretend to have an over stressed his voice, so the man could tell he was lying. 

" ahah, no need to worry. I won't tell anyone, but I'd  be careful if I were you." The old man looked at Kakashi before looking at naruto again, eyes trailing her body again. Her face turned red as she squirmed in his lap, he bit her shoulder as he held back a moan. 

" someone might want to steal that pretty little thing from you." He reached to touch Narutos chin but Kakashi's hand stopped his. Naruto looked surprised at the old man's action and instinctively leaned into Kakashi's chest, hiding her face.  Kakashi let go of the old man's hand and wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

" don't touch her." He growled out. The old man simply laughed and got up and walked away.Kakashi stared at the man as he continued to walk down the trail eventually going into a building. After a few minutes of making sure they weren't being spied on he spoke. 

" I put a seal tracker, he didn't noticed. I'll send word out to Sai and Yamato that we were able to make contacts with the buyer. " 

" good, this damn mission was boring" she sighed he looked down at her , she was staring at the building with a calculating look. He smirked as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and shifted his position so that they were at the edge of his seat, she hadn't notice his change in position, so she yelped in surprised when he suddenly hugged her tightly, standing up. He made sure to keep her near his waist as he walked toward the trees behind the bench they were sitting on. As soon as they were away from prying eyes he pushed her on to a tree. 

" boring? Are you saying I'm not doing my job to satisfying you?" He attacked the back of her neck as his hands played with her nipples. He stroked in slowly and stoked out quickly, known it drives her insane. 

"No~" 

" no what?" 

" I-A-" he quickly covered her mouth as she screamed. 

" you really like it when I have you in this position? We’ve only done it twice.” His hand trailed from her hip to the back of her head, he took a fist full of her locks and gently pulled. She hissed angrily.

" oh? You don't like it, sorry." He bent don't to kiss her but she moved and ended up kissing her ear, accidentally pulling her hair when she jerked at the kiss, she moaned like crazy. He stopped and looked at her confused. He pulled her hair again and she turned to shoot him a glare. He leaned in bite her earlobe and pulled her hair. She moaned as she quickly closed her eyes and backing into him quickly trying to put friction again. 

" oh? Think I just found something interesting~" he sang. There was rustling of leaves and that turned to see a small child. 

" w-what are you doing kid?" 

The kid just kept staring at them, it was extremely uncomfortable. They quickly fixed their clothes to hide any evidence of what they got caught doing. 

" are you like mommy and daddy?"

" what?" They both said taken back by what the kid said. 

" mommy and daddy play like that! They say only mommies and daddies play like that! So you're a mommy and daddy!" The kid said happly as she pointed at them. Kakashi coughed as he tried to hide his laugh as naruto tried to not faint from getting caught BY A KID.. AGAIN!!

" ah.. yes, yep we're a mommy and daddy." She said nodding frantically. Kakashi grabbed naruto by the waist and looked at the kid. He put is index in front of his lips. 

" kept it a secret okay, we don't want to play with other mommies and daddies." The kid nodded frantically, picked up her ball and ran back to where she came from. 

" Damn it kashi! We could have scared that kid for life!" She hissed. He couldn't help but laugh. 

" looks like her parents already did." She punched his arm and glared at him. He kept laughing as he rubbed his arm. 

" sorry, let's just go home. Okay?" She glared at He one last time before she stomped away from him. He couldn’t help but look back to were the child had disappeared from. 

" she's definitely not going to want to have one of those anytime soon" He laughed again before running after his pissed of vixen.

They felt something was wrong as they walked home and between themselves they agreed that if they were being targeted by the goons that there’d get caught. Kakashi didn’t like that plan and wanted to grab naruto and take her home but if he used the flickering Jutsu he’d blow their cover. He eyed her carefully, this was a mission. They were on a mission and they had to play their roles to get the information. So why did he feel his inside turn violently at the thought of losing naruto even though he knew she could defend herself, she is a ninja of the leaf. She had proven that during the war. He felt the goons were soon going to make their move and he felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest, he felt sweaty and fidgeting. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it he turned to see she had a nerves look. He stopped her and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“ I’ll find you, even if I have to kill them all. I won’t rest until you’re in my arms again.” He felt her tremble as she tried to hold back her tears. 

“ promise?” She asked quietly he cupped her cheeks into his hands and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes, he pulled down his mask and kissed her. It wasn’t like the usually rough kisses they did, were they fight for dominance. It was a soft and gently kiss with so much feelings behind it that it put both at easy. 

“ promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate being a adult! So much work not enough time! Lol it was crazy at work with so much overtime. I only had enough time to read everyone else’s stories and slowly write out mine. I even fell asleep a handful of times writing this chapter. Yesterday I had my day off (finally) and ended up rewriting some of it because it didn’t make sense. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> * I did have a sense before were they got caught by a kid before but never put it in the story, it wasn’t bad just got caught grabbing each other inappropriately, but this time it was much worse! Lol *


	5. The mission: time to get serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that things are serious Kakashi decides to take the mission like a professional. Something is going on between Yamato and Sakura but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... I can’t really come up with a better excuse then I got swamped with many changes to my schedule at work and personal reasons, which mostly lean towards me sleeping during the days now and being a cranky human. I have also realized I suck at fighting scenes so I made this chapter short. 
> 
> Ps I had written it a while ago and was to lazy to proof read so WARNING!!! may contain a lot of misspells!!!

" what!" Yamato and Sakura yell in unison as Kakashi continued to explain what happened. 

" -but both the buyer and naruto have a seal tracker.   
So we'll find them quickly. We should make a move tonight, both Aki and the Buyer will be at the estate tonight." He clapped his hands and gave them his famous eye smile, turning to his room to make sure he had everything ready. 

" but, I don't understand one thing senpai. Wouldn't it have been faster if you'd both had used your shadow clones snd henge them into young women? you know, eventually a few would get caught."Yamato asked before he left the living room. Kakashi, unfazed, simply waved his hand lazily. 

" mou, we weren't sure if they had missing- nins that were sensors among their group. We didn't want to give ourselves away. On top of that aki kept herself in the shadows so we know nothing on her style of fighting. The buyer barely just shows up and made a move. They waited, meaning they knew there was someone in the town that was spying on them. I'm sure they don't know naruto is a shinobi, because if they did they would have approached us differently. Despite having the toads and the pack help out we only got a small amount of information on them." He quickly left before Yamato replied. Pakkun was waiting for him in the room as he slammed the door. As he retrieved his equipment pakkun began. 

" see, if you'd had your head in the game-" 

" I know pakkun, you already lectured me." 

" doesn't seem like it stuck." 

" nothing is going on between me and naruto okay. It's just a phase, we were bored and found something to amuse us."

" could have fooled me"

" that's all it was, a way to entertain ourselves."

" then you're acting has gotten better, seeing as how you played your part as a puppy on his first-"

" don't start with that again pakkun." 

" but it's true, you practically ran after her all the time trying to mount her any chance you got,like a love sick puppy. Even then you went the extra mile and killed the group that took her from rage." 

" I got information as to why he takes the girls and how he does it. I don't need to worry, naruto is strong but I'll get her back before that bastard has a chance to even touch her." Pakkun saw how tightly he held his kuani when he spoke, how white his knuckles became as he spoke of someone touching her. 

" you went on a killing spree because they took her. Of course she's strong, remember we have to try and capture Aki Alive, we need the information. The fact that you almost let one go still doesn't sit well with me." Pakkun felt like he needed to keep reminding Kakashi about the objective of this mission. Out of all the years he has know Kakashi he's never lost his head during a mission. 

" I needed to trail him, you make it sound like I wasn't focused and let one slip. He took us to one of their hide outs."  They both knew that was a lie and they both knew he'd rather swallow an hot iron nail then admit he messed up. 

" what if we missed one and they go and inform Aki and the buyer? That would put naruto in danger. You're letting you're emotions get the better of you in this mission. Something has changed between you and naruto, I've never seen you act like this Kakashi."

 

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and eyed pakkun careful, he practically felt the same nothing had Changed between naruto and him. But, according to pakkun something did and it had gotten in the way of the mission. He did kill the group of goons, but it was only because they resisted from the beginning and his last option was torture, afterwards it was just pity that led him to killing them quickly after he was done with his torture methods. He sighed, his headache was getting stronger as he tried to understand pakkun's point of view. Putting pressure on the bridge of his nose with his fingers he explained one last time to pakkun. 

" like I told you it was a phase, once were done with this mission and back to the village we'll go back to our regular selves okay." Pakkun stayed quite, keeping his gaze on his summoner. Shaking his head he finally let it go and walked under the bed to get some rest before they went to the estate. Kakashi followed his lead after he made sure he had all his supplies. He laid in bed as he tried to find a comfortable position, only able to fall asleep when he hugged a pillow that smelled relaxing. 

 

Yamato went to sit on the couch as Sakura simply sat in the kitchen. Sakura kept looking around, the apartment was small and bare. Everything that was in it was simple; white walls, small refrigerator a handful of cabinets to put any dish ware, a gas stove. Everything looked clean, not new and barely used. Unlike the apartment she had to live in, everything was brand new and the apartment was bigger. She stood up and walked towards the living room. It had more items in it, not as bare as the kitchen. On the couch there was a small green blanket that somehow went with the dark gray couch. There was a small bookshelf on the wall in front of the couch, the tv was placed on top. 

There was fake pictures scattered all over the place, randomly too. She was sure it was naruto who put them up, judging by how lazily and random it was. The pictures were all of them acting as a couple, but she could tell they had placed a small genjutsu to the images to make it look like them. Sakura deadpanned at their laziness, they had left the pictures that were used as a display when you buy a frame. It was smart though, if for some reason someone who was unwanted get a quick glimpse of the living room it would look like a normal civilian living room. She glanced at the small hallway that had two doors, one was Kakashi sensei's bedroom and the other was Naruto's. Her interest perked up upon realizing she could nose around in naruto's room. With quick movements she was in front of the door, only to realize it was locked. She debated but eventually went back to the living room. 

 

" I wonder what that was about?" Yamato mumbled as he sat on the couch. She looked at the man she had to spend months with, as her teammates and shinobi she respects him but as a man....She silently sighs as he begins to mumble. Being on this mission with him has made her hate it more then she'd ever think. All his small bad habits, like biting his nails or leaving dirty dish on the table had slowly pissed her off. By now she had to be in another room or she would snap at his habits. She understood that these missions could cause a lot of strain and only hoped naruto did suffer as much as she did. 

" what's wrong?" Yamato as as he saw the sour face she made, she remembered who it was naruto had to share her space with for the duration of this mission. 

" guess I had the better half.." she mumbled. 

" what was that?" 

" nothing, move. You're sleeping on the floor." They glared at each other before Yamato sighed and gave up. He already knew the headache that awaited him if he argued with her. 

" I'm so glad this mission is almost over." 

" for once, since this damn mission began, we agree."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke in the sewers, indicating she was out cold. She stood up and walked the narrow dimly lit hallway making her way to the giant room where her roommate was. The gate was no longer closed, it was wide open allowing anyone to pass through when ever they pleased. Kurama was laying down, head resting on his front hands waiting for her to appear. After the war their bond grew, with the seal gone kurama could come and go from her body without hurting her. His eyes were dead set on her as she finally stopped In front of him. The hot air hitting her faces got her attention as she looked up to see him glaring at her. 

" what?" She asked accusingly. 

" you're a fool,a useless dumb foolish female." He grunted. She was taken back by his comment, after all it had been while since he had insulted her. 

" hey! What's gotten you're tails all ruffled up!?" 

" ugh, it would be too much explaining on why you're a fool. Eventually you'll figure it out. Hopefully not to late. I wouldn't mind my own worshipers." The last part he had mumbled under his breath. She was about to protest when he stood up and walked out of his 'room'. 

" wait! We're are we going? And what do you mean worshipers?" She ran after him, managing to jump on one of his tails. Slowly he moved his tail so that it was right next to his head. She jumped and made herself comfortable as he continued to walk. 

" it seems the man takes the girls for something other then to pleasure himself. When they brought you to him I felt him take some of your chakra, that allowed me to feel his chakra... and it was dark...it reminded me of when a body rots, the chakra changes during that stage." 

" what does that mean?" 

" you're going to wake up soon. You better get serious that man is bad news, you can get the upper hand since they still think you're a civilian."  

" what are you gonna do?" 

" hunt."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had gone horribly wrong so fast that they weren't sure which way to go. As soon as they entered the estate they were immediately ambushes by Aki and her goons. Through all the commotion they were separated. He wasn't worried about Sakura or Yamato, he knew they were capable of fending for themselves. He had moved his fight away from the group, well he was actually lead away by Aki. Since her fighting style was a completely mystery to him he tried to keep a distance. He dodged an earth attack from Aki as he took advantage of her weak defense and threw a kuani with and explosive tag. She managed to avoid the explosive but he took the advantage and used a water technique, small water drops shot at her in high speed, one managed to her her thigh as she had tried to move away. He didn't process how easily it was to win or that she has half- assed her attacks, his mind occupied with the thought of his blond. 

" I must say.. I'm impressed by your acting skills. You two actually fooled us into thinking you were lovers." She breathes harshly laying on her back, he simply glares at her, clutching his kuani harshly. She coughs a bit as she tried to sit up. Kakashi was still pissed so he didn't hesitate to kick her back to the ground. She yelped as He kicked her again forcing her to lay on her side. He aided her with his foot to lay on the ground as he grabbed her hands, binding them behind her back. 

" you know, since you two were fucking like animals all over the place. It was smart too, always making it seem like it was random so we wouldn't catch on." She continued her statement like nothing had happened. He harshly pulled her up to stand and began to walk toward the direction from where they came from. 

" to bad she caught that creepy old man's attention. Pretty little thing is gonna have a horrible death." She laughed as she noticed her remark made Kakashi stop. With out thinking he slammed her harshly into a tree and pressed his arm onto her chest, slowly adding pressure to break her chest and ribs. 

" what do you mean? We're is she!?" He glared at her , never realizing how easy she had gotten his attention with that remark. 

" oh? Don't tell me you-AHHHHH!" She felt a sharp pain on her right thigh and saw that Kakashi had stabbed her on the wound. 

" what the fuck! I thought the damn alliance wanted me alive!?" She screamed again as he pulled the kunai down tearing her flesh and muscles. 

" they want you alive, but they never said anything about being injured. Now we're is she!" He continued to pull the kunai down slowly down her thigh. He could feel the warm stick liquid pouring onto his hand and the sound of her flesh tearing, but he didn't care he'd go so far as to rip her limbs off if it meant getting her to speak faster. 

" why the hell should I tell you!" She gritted her teeth trying to hold back a scream. He stopped and simply tilted his head, giving her an unreadable expression giving her the illusion of hope. She took the bait, she slammed her head against his, hoping she'd caught him off guard and make a run for it instead she felt unbearable amount of pain. With his free hand, he grabbed her head and slammed it back against the tree as he deepened his kunai and twisted it. 

"Aaaahhhh!! Fuck what-" he covered her mouth as he twisted the kunai again then he angled it only to put pressure on it, completely breaking her bone. She whimpered and her sight was becoming blurry by her tears. All this time Kakashi had kept quite, never once speaking after he had demanded her to answer his question. He slowly leaned in but still kept his distance. She could see the seriousness in his eyes, she felt a dreaded realization that he would kill her even if the alliance wanted her alive. 

 

" one last time..." she nodded her head enthusiastically. He let go, allowing her to speak. 

" he-he has her in his main room at the top of the biggest building. He's gonna drain her chakra so he can be young again. He said that her chakra was enough to last him forever." Kakashi growled at the information she gave him. She let out an agonizingly scram as he used the kunai as an inductor for his electricity, completely burning her leg, rendering it unusable. 

" ah-why!?" She cried

" you took to damn long." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When kurama told her he was going hunting she thought he meant he was going to go outside and   
Wreak havoc but instead he simple ventures father into the mind scape, a part she has never gone before. She combs his fur through her fingers as she patiently waited for him to tell her what they were doing.

She felt a sensation of chills go up her spine and the numbing of her limbs. She felt the walls of the mind scape suddenly expand and the darkness seemed to become darker. 

" kurama?" She wasn't scared, really. But, this sensation she was feeling, she had only felt it when she was younger, when she had fought that lady who tried to take her chakra away and almost turned her into stone. It was an eerie feeling that made her muscles go into small spasms. She felt kurama's fur begins to stand up, his back puffed up and he growled slowly crouching, carefully placing his hands in front of him, ready to pounce. 

In front of them a glowing red orbs met them, suddenly the darkness disappeared and the whole room was lit up. white brick walls surround them, the water was a clear blue, calmly making ripples as small droplets gently touched the water. It was almost a peaceful scenery if it wasn't for the black with a glowing red center goo that was at the center of the room, slowly leaked out of the ceiling. At the center of the room there was a circler platform that stopped it from touching the water, but slowly the goo was spreading the surface of the platform. 

Naruto was confused at what she was seeing but knew it was trouble if kurama was being hostile towards it. The moment the goo spilled over the platform and touched the water she felt a horrible feeling. She grabbed her shirt at the centers of their chest close to her heart. She felt like there was a small heat that quickly became painful to endure. 

" what the hell!?" 

" he's trying to take your chakra. That's what he was doing, he was sucking the chakra of the young girls." 

What do we do!? This hurts!" She cried out in pain. 

" I'm going to over fill it with my chakra and fry him inside out." Without any hesitation kurama pounced onto the black goo, sinking his fangs into it. Naruto clutched her chest as she felt now both of their chakras being taken. She saw kurama pump his chakra onto the goo in large amounts, but before she knew it everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since work decided that it was beneficial to change their schedule I now have longer nights to work and that forces me to sleep longer during the day so far if a zombie break out were to happen I’d be mistaken for one right now. I do have at least two more chapters after these two that need to be posted. I assur you I haven’t forgot about this story.


	6. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are back home what will happen? Will naruto find a way to understand what is going on within her or will she struggle to overcome the after affect of the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter... my bad :p.

The scenery was almost similar, just a few months ago she was glaring out the window wondering why she was stuck in a lame mission. But, now she was glaring out the window wondering why she was stuck in this damn hospital! When she woken up Sakura was giving her a medical attention with tears in her eyes. After she was able to calm her down she had explained that Kakashi had fought both Aki and the buyer.  Kakashi had come back with an unconscious naruto. With the help of Yamato's wood release they brought Aki back home. Sakura said that she didn't have to worry about the mission report, that Kakashi had filled it for her and all she needed to do was rest. 

" you know, glaring at the window won't help you. Just rest before you know it Tsunade-sama will let you out." She turned to see Iruka- sensei at the door. She couldn't help but grin at her old teacher, he was one of the few that had came by to see since she woke up. 

" but it's so boring! Plus I feel fine." She whined. He simply smiled and gave her the bag he brought. Her grin grew as she opened the bag. 

" thanks Iruka-sensei! No one knows me better then you! Well except Kurama." She slurped the noodles joyfully as they spoke of the old days. Before they knew it was time for him to go home. 

" hey! I wasn't that bad!" She pouted at him. He couldn't help but pat her on the head as he got up. 

" you're right you were worse then bad. Well naruto I have to go, I didn't realize how late it got and I need to go and get everything ready for tomorrows class. Afterward I'll visit again okay?" She continued her pout, it felt like an eternity since she hanged out with him. After he left she couldn't really sleep she didn't want to tell them anything but it was bugging her.   
She felt kurama stir from his sleep. 

" is it weird that I don't know where I stand?" Kurama kept quiet and it only made naruto more nervous. 

" no." She didn't realize she was holding in her breath until she exhaled dramatically. 

" but, all these feeling are new. I feel.... weird? Is that Normal? Like I didn't catch a virus right? That's not why I'm still in the hospital right?" Kurama growled 

" damn brat, you think I'd let you get sick? No this has to do with your feeling for your boy toy." She felt her face heat up at what Kurama had called Kakashi. 

" HE-he's not my boy toy!" She hissed out, realizing she actual spoke instead of thinking it. She didn't need any of the nurses being nosy and spreading rumors of her. 

" then what is he? Your mate?" Naruto felt her heart speed up at the that thought but still didn't understand what it meant. 

" no.... I'll just ask him when I see him. Yea, then he can tell me what this all means. I'm probably overthinking it anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A day later and naruto was out of the hospital, Tsunade explained that the buyer had taken her chakra but if it wasn't for Kurama overflowing him with his chakra and Kakashi killing him she'd be dead. She really didn't want to think about that all she wanted to do was look for Kakashi and speak to him. 

She was walking down the road towards the training ground, if she wanted to find him her changes of him being at the memorial were higher. As she got closer she saw someone there but she felt disappointed when it turned out to be Neji. He was a nice guy and she was gland he survived that attack that was meant for her, but now he may not be able to be a shinobi ever again. Sakura has dumbed it down for her explaining that his nerves system that ran down his spine was damaged and that it would takes years of rehabilitation for him to be back to his normal self.  She never told anyone but she avoid him because she felt like it was her fault. That if it wasn't for her he'd be perfectly fine with no problems to his spine.  

" hello Naruto." She really didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to know if he hated her or not. 

" hey." She forced a grin and waved at him. He gave her a barely visible smile before continuing the conversation. 

" what brings you here?" She didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind. 

" just trying to look for Kakashi-ugh -sensei. I wanted to thank him, you know, for saving me form the buyer."  She tried to look him in the eye but it was difficult. She couldn't read his emotions so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He always has a neutral expression. 

" he hasn't stopped by here, I've been her for a while now. Would you like to go get something to eat, I'm sure we'll find him by then." She fidgeted but nodded in agreement. Their walk was quite and uncomfortable it only made naruto feel like running. 

" Naru-" 

" I'm sorry!"  She closed her eyes. She'd rather not see his expression, that  hate glare that have always been pointed at her when she was younger. She fler weight on her shoulders and peeked to only see his face covered in concern. 

" why are you sorry?" 

" because it's my fault! You got hurt because of me."   
She felt him pull her into a hug she didn't know what to do so she hugged him back. 

" the decision was mine. I chose to jump in and help my friend. You have nothing to be sorry for." She held him a bit tighter as he said she was a friend eventually she let go. 

" sorry... I was just scared you'd hate me."  She grinned as she rubbed the back of her head. He simply sighed as he shook his head. 

" I figured as much. Come let's go eat. It's been a while since we've hung out."  They began to walk again with her telling him about the missions she'd been on and all she new Justus she leaned. They continued their talk as they ate at Neji's favorite restaurant.  It amused Naruto how much he ate and came to a realization that this was how she acted when eating ramen. 

" what's wrong?" He asked as he took long slurps of noodles. She couldn't hide the childish grin as she saw him gulp down a bowl only to ask for another. 

" ah.. nothing it's just surprising how much you like soba." His face turned red with embarrassment as he realized his manners were gone.  

" sorry. Uncle was very strict on my diet these last couple of months to the point were he didn't allowed to eat soba. Now that the im allowed I couldn't help it." 

" ah. It's okay I understand. Haha remember that time I went overboard and baa-chan wouldn't let me eat anything solid. The only thing I was allowed to eat was some watery medicine that Sakura made." She sticks her tongue out in disgust as she remembered.  

She walked him home to make sure he made it safely, after arguing that is.  The man so hardheaded!  She checked the time and realized it was noon. She still had time to look for Kakashi. She walked away from the Hyūga clan's compound and toward the center of the village.  She didn't make it far though as Kiba and Akamaru literally ran into her. 

" hey what the hell!" She kicked Kiba off of her as she struggled to stand up. Kiba rubbed his jaw as he glared at her. 

" sorry, but we're on a mission to get that stupid cat. I lost a bet to Shino so now I gotta pay up by doing all the lame D-rank mission. "  she eyed him carefully but he looked away. 

" don't ask." She shrugged and began to walk way. 

" whatever. Bye." 

" wait! Where are you going?" She turned to look at him. Why would he ask that? It wasn't his business anyway." 

" To look for Kakashi.. ah.. sensei."  She walked away before he could speak again. 

' sensei.... he's my sensei.  So why do I keep forgetting to say sensei.' 

' boy toy' 

' Kurama shut up! He's not my boy toy!' 

She stomped towards the center of the village she really needed to find him before she lost her mind to Kurama's ridiculous comment of him being her boy toy, what ever that meant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It really seemed like she was having a shitty day! One man that's all she was looking for, just one pervert bastard.... so why was she bumping into everyone!  After her tumble with Kiba and Akamaru she ran into Konohamaru and his gang. She somehow ended up being pulled into his little game and got chewed out by baa-Chan for destroying a couple of stands in the market district. Then she ran into Tenten and Lee who were arguing about something that ended up with her being the point breaker which ended up with Tenten being mad at her.  Shikamaru tried to make her play a game with him, why? She sucked at that damn board game!  She asked him why if she sucked. His response was because she made it fun. Choji wanted to do an eating contest on who could eat the most ramen. 

All she wanted to do was see Kakashi! Why was it so hard! She slammed her head against the table unknowingly getting Sakura and Ino's attention. 

" what's gotten into you?" Sakura's voice sounded closer then it should.   Naruto sighed and lifted her head and looks at her pink haired teammate. 

" life." Was all she mumbled as she sat up properly. She didn't see the look both girls shared. 

" life? Hmm sounds like you're having trouble with a guy?"  Ino moved a bit closer and gave her ' I smell gossip' smile. At this instant Naruto knew she had to keep her cool, nurses were gossiping people but these two right here were the demons that everyone feared. When there was rumor that Kiba liked Hinata they went overboard and found out. Then they told everyone! Poor Kiba didn't want to leave his house from embarrassment and to top it off Hinata told him she didn't like him like that in front of everyone! The man was dying form embarrassment and humiliation and to this day he hasn't fully recovered. 

" no. Sounds like I'm having trouble with life! All I want is to enjoy my day but everyone keeps bugging me, Tenten is mad at me and I don't understand why, Shikamaru is bugging me the play that damn board game, Chouji wants me to do an eating contest and now you two want me to tell you how my mission with Kakashi-sensei went!" She huffs glared at both of them before she chugs her tea. 

" oh come on! It was just you two for what three, four-" Sakura interrupted Ino ad gritted the word " six". Naruto looked at her surprised.  

" we were on that boring mission for six months? Damn that went by faster then I thought." 

" really? Why is that were you and sensei doing something." Ino wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, of course naruto didn't understand. She picked up Her right foot and put in on the edge of the table as she leaned back on the chair. Only for Sakura to use her inhuman strength to wack it off. 

" ow! What was that for?!" She rubbed above her knee, were Sakura had hit her. 

" act lady like! We don't put our feet up and have our legs spread out like that! Honestly if it wasn't for me you'd have grown up as a savage!" Naruto stuck we tongue out at and in rebel to her comment. 

" oh no, we're not changing subjects here. Come on naruto spill. What did you and Kakashi-sensei do?" Ino moved in closer as did Sakura when she remembered the question. 

" ugh what do you mean Something? Like pretend to be a couple when we were walking in the market place?"  Ino gave her a deadpan look as Sakura pinched the curve of her nose. 

" right, right. That was my bad I should have explained more simply since airhead over here wouldn't get it." Ino said with a 'matter of fact' tone and it only pissed off Naruto more. 

" hey-"  Ino interrupted Naruto as she spoke. 

" did you and Kakashi-sensei have sex?" Naruto's eyes widen in shock and she froze from fear that they found out.  

' they didn't. They are just testing you out to see if you did. Just say no, it's none of their business of who mounts you.' Kurama's low deep voice calmed her. 

"WHA-" Sakura used her inhuman strength again as she  Slammed her hand on Naruto's mouth. The force caused her to fly off the chair and hit the wall behind her. 

" shit, sorry Naruto. It's just you were about it scream." Sakura told her as she helped her up Naruto simply covered her mouth as she sat back down. Both girls have her an apologetic look. 

"Sorry it just.... a lot of women that have worked with Kakashi-sensei during missions like the one you  you just had, well they all pretty much said the same thing." Ino shot a quick glance to Sakura before she continued. 

" he just uses them, you know for sex, then when the mission is over he completely ignores them. We thought that maybe he'd do it with you too." Naruto felt something snap in her chest. Her eyes showed just how shock she was by this information which made Sakura and Ino realize that nothing happened. 

" ah, sorry.. I guess we all have different fantasies." Ino reply embarrassed, as if tying to make amends with Naruto.  The rest of the evening Naruto pretended she didn't feel that horrible feeling of betrayal or the desire to slap herself for thinking there was more to it.  

kurama saw her pain and insecurities begin to pile up as the evening continued and it only put him in a bad mood from just watching his container being herself down. 

" great now I have to wait for my worshipers. Humans really do make things more complicated then it needs to be."He huffed in irritation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kakashi was having a shitty day, actual month. Since he came back from the mission he has been feeling irritated and just wants to relax at home. But it was one thing after another and he honestly wanted to stab some people, like Gai. He was a good friend but the man did not get a hint to save his life. So after half a week he began to sneak into Naruto's room at the hospital and watched her sleep. He wasn't a creep but it helped him relax, knowing she was okay.  At one point he began to crawl into the bed with her to sleep and he loved how she instantly hugged him back.  He was being to actually think it was better to not have finished the mission, if it meant keeping her this close. 

But now she was out of the hospital and hanging out with her friends. He didn't like that Neji had hugged her or that he had the balls to ask her out for brunch.  He didn't like the way Kiba fell on her when they ran into each other, only he was allowed to lay on top of her like that! But what pissed him off more was what Sakura and Ino said to her. It's true that he had done that in the past, but he'd never use Naruto like that! He was about to go into the small tea shop and drag her with him until he felt Gai's presence so he booked it back home. 

He stood in the middle of piles of books and take out trays. This whole month he had been neglecting his place, as soon as he was done with work he'd come home; shower, eat and  change then go to sleep the night with Naruto. He sighed as he began to pick up his mess. Little by little his apartment was looking more habitably by the moment. When he was done with the living room and kitchen he moved to his room. Thankful the only thing that was used the whole month was he's bathroom so it was a quick clean up.  After he was done he realized he had a lot of dirty clothes, the clothes he had used during the mission we're still in a sealing scroll.  He cursed himself for being so damn lazy.   
As he went through it he found something, the panties naruto was wearing that  day at the park. He had forgotten he had put it in his pocket. He automatically pushed it into his noise and took a deep long sniff. He felt his stomach tingle and suddenly he let his instincts take hold. He continued to inhale her scent as his other hand found its way to his pants. He imagined it was her small soft hand that gently grabbed him. That she grabbed the tip and bite him playful. He looked down and saw her long golden hair  rest on her shoulders, her beautiful blue eyes playful looking at him. He couldn't help but reach down and gently rub her soft marked cheeks. 

" Kakashi~" he gulped down his moan and shuddered at the seductive tone of her voice. All he could hear was her voice filled with lust, her eyes challenging him to let out a moan of pleasure, he almost submitted.  It pleased him when she gave him a heated glare, a pout formed from her soft small lips. He couldn't help it, he moved his hips closer so his tip touched her lips. She moved her head to the side and huffed. A small chuckle escaped his lips and she tuned her head to glare at him again with her naked form sitting down with her arms crossed. She leaned on him again, slowly moving her arms up his legs and slowly her upper body moved closer to him as well. She stop just a few inches below his dick.  She blew hot air on it And gave  him a foxy grin when he shuddered again. 

" sensei~. Let me play with you please~ I want a taste of your dick~" his breath hitches as he saw her tongue sliding, teasingly from the base to the tip in a slow motion. She slide her tongue back down to the base and gave a gentle kiss, letting his dick rest in her face as she used her  teeth  to playful and carefully  bite  his balls. 

" sensei~ I want more, I want you inside me and I want you to fill me up till I leak with your cum~" he was taking  breathing harshly through his nose as he bite his lips shut, trying desperately to not let her win.  He picked her up and moved to his bed as he gently threw her on to it. He climbed over her and wasted no time to steal her lips, letting his hands roam her soft warm body. She pushed him off as she turned it around and sat on his stomach, She slowly helped remove  his clothing, she let her hands gently rub on his tone chest purposely grinding on him.  She gave him a foxy grin again when he growled.  She lifted herself off on him and gently grabbed him, slowly he entered her. He had a death grip on the sheets as she continued to slowly slide down. 

" h-how did I do it the first time? Ah- I forgot how big you are. Hmm yes it feels so good I can just cum from this alone.~"  every thought he was thinking, every emotion he was feeling suddenly went away, like he was splashed with cold water. He gripped her hips and pushed her down all the way in one go. She screamed and shook, throwing her head back and digging her nails into his flesh. 

" I'll make sure you never forget again." He growled impatiently and he continued to pick her up and slam her down, repeating the motion. 

"Ahhh~ no fair. I want to take you in slow~" she moaned as she dug her nails again. He hissed at the pain but continued his rough movements never stopping. As he got close he lifted his hips up and slammed her down, screaming as they both came. 

" ahhhh! yes! Cum in me, fill me up!" She screamed. 

"Yes! I'll fucking fill you up every time." He grunted before blacking out. 

He felt the warmth of the sun hit his face and he grunted in annoyance, it was to damn early to even start this hellish day. Suddenly he remembered. He opens his eyes in shocked to what he had  done and looked down. His semen was all over him as he laid on his back in bed, his pants were undone and his member was out in the open. He growled, pissed it was a dream but realized he was more calm and relaxed after that mind blowing fantasy. He grabbed her panties and looked at them, making sure he didn't soil them. 

He really needed to talk to Naruto about what this all meant. Because, there was no way he was going to let some one else touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it’s a new schedule it will take a while to adjust so it may take longer to post. On the bright side I’ll mosrly like post multiple chapters at once!


	7. Please believe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure of how to approach each other Kakashi and Naruto have to deal with these new feelings alone. Hopefully her friends will help her out with this termoil she is dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I have to be honest.... I wasnt expecting to have some many people actually like my story. Especially that one were I’m just writing on a whim each chapter is unplanned or outlined. So thank you for the kudos!

" Hey have you talked to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked Naruto as they walked to meet up with the other girls. 

" actually I haven't really seen him much, last time I saw him was during training. Is he on a mission again?" She felt like Sakura would notice something was up so she made sure not to make eye contact and pretend something caught her interest. 

" Oh, yea he's been taking a lot of missions lately and Tsunade-sama had to stop him from taking to many. He looks tired and kinda glumly. I thought you guy were close, you know cause of the mission."  Naruto became worried, was something causing Kakashi pain? Maybe she should go see him. 

" well we should go see him later just to make sure he is okay." Naruto said cheerfully but the feeling in her gut wasn't dying down. 

They entered the cozy restaurant that Ino had found a while back, since today they all finally had the same day off they decided on a girls day was very much needed. As soon as the two girls walked in they  were greeted by their friends. 

" Oh! Sakura, Naruto over here!" Ino yelled and waved her hand in the air to get their attentions. As they made their way towards the group Naruto realized they were wearing civilian clothes and realized she rarely wore anything but her shinobi   
Clothes outside of her house. She remembers how Kakashi liked it when they would go out and she'd wear civilian clothes, he said it made her look cuter. She also liked it when he wasn't always wearing his jounin uniform, civilian clothes made him look so different in a very good way. 

" Hey guys! Are we ready to start?" Sakura asked as they both sat down. They all gave her an eager  nod. 

" yes! It isn't everyday we pamper ourselves to the fullest." Tenten said happily as she clapped her hands. Naruto remembered, she needed to ask why she ended up getting mad at her the last time they spoke. 

" yes and it's not like the guys will understand." Sakura said with a ' matter of fact' tone. 

' they won't?' Naruto thought as they all once again nodded in agreement. They began and ordered food as they spoke of everything. It helped Naruto forget about her troubles After eating they made their way towards the shopping center to find new clothes. 

Naruto walked around a bit, looking at all the bright clothes around her. None of the clothes seem to be her style, if she had any.  She felt like it was too bright and that was saying something if she thought that. Naruto found this cute white shirt with black elephants printed on it. It wasn't over the top like most clothes there, it was just simple and casual. 

" oh no, you're not wearing that." Ino said as she took it from her. Naruto pouted , what was wrong with the shirt?

" we're here to spoil ourselves! That means we're getting the hottest new clothes." Ino explained as she showed naruto an outfit she got for her.  It was a pale pink crop top  and a black skirt, cute and simple. 

" this will look so good on you!" Ino praised. 

" yea! You'll actually look like a girl." Sakura comment as well. Tenten frowns at Sakura for her comment. 

" we don't have to pressure her into it. If she doesn't feel comfortable wearing it then-" Sakura cut her off. 

" no! She needs to act more like a girl. She's the only one who hasn't even had a boyfriend for Pete's sake! Nobody wants a tomboy." Sakura crossed her arms and looked at her teammate in disapproval. 

 

' boyfriend? It that what Kakashi was during our mission?'  She  looked at the outfit Ino got for her, it was like some of the outfits she wore during the mission. But this one shows more skin, and she remembered Kakashi likes her wearing skirts. Her face turned bright red as she remembers the time she sat on his lap during public, riding him as he spoke of dirty things into her ear. She grabbed the outfit and went to the dressing room.  She wondered if she wore this would Kakashi look at her with that dark hungry look again, the one that made her horny beyond recognition. 

The girls gave her their approvals and they all picked their own outfits and  after a few different ones Sakura was finally done.  While the other three were trying out different outfits Sakura came to sit with Naruto. 

" I'm surprised you decided to buy that outfit. It really looks good on you." She smiled at her and Naruto couldn't help but smile back. 

" I think you should try and go on a date with a guy a least once. " Sakura said with a arrogant tone. Naruto thought for a minute before speaking. 

" I have gone on dates before." Sakura's face lite up.  

" really!? With who?" 

" Kakashi- sensei." Sakura frowned. 

" no that doesn't count you were on a mission. Jeez did he act like your boyfriend or something? I'd be very surprised if he asked you to sleep with him." Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto tried to keep a neutral expression. 

" what do you mean? Didn't Yamato-taichou pretend to be in a relationship with you too? It was easy to move around and get information if everyone thought we were a couple." Naruto explained. Sakura just looked away real quick at the mention of her partner during the mission.

" did something happen between Yamato - taichou and you?" Naruto narrowed her eyes as Sakura tried to look elsewhere. 

" oh? She didn't tell you?"  Naruto turned to look at Ino, who had just come out of the room wearing a pretty dark blue dress, it was showing her shoulders, the collar that was attached to the dress shined brightly with the clear rocks.  

" tell me what?"

" oh that they had sex, it wasn't even the end of the first month. And afterwards they had a bumpy road, they kept getting on each other's nerves." 

" I don't get it." Naruto frowned she didn't understand what that meant. Ino smiles at Sakura as Sakura glared back at her. 

" it means Sakura is a whore.." Ino laugh. 

" no it doesn't!" Sakura yelled back. 

" yes it is~" Ino Sang it. " even after getting on each other's  nerves you sill opened your legs for him. All the way up until the end of the mission." Sakura's face turn red and she grabbed a hanger and threw it at Ino.  Tenten And Hinata came out and showed them their outfits, Naruto wasn't paying attention but agreed that it looked nice on them. 

Somehow the whole day went by in the blink of an eye. They had gone from store to store and bought a lot of clothes, more then Naruto would actually buy in a month. She did buy some less flashy and more casuals clothes when Ino and Sakura weren't looking. By the time it was night time they had made their way to the hot spring to soak a bit before ending the day. 

This was one thing Naruto liked when it came to hanging out with the girls. Soaking in the spring was so relaxing, but this time she was having trouble relaxing. She tried to not think of Kakashi the whole day but it was useless. She was really worried about him. She sunk in deeper into the spring as her heart felt heavy. 

' you need to go speak with your boy toy. How is it that you went up against Madara, my sibling and Kaguya but yet you can't go and get an answer from him'  Kurama's spoke. Naruto  physically pout 

' shut up. That's different' kurama raised his eyebrow. For some reason that little action pissed her off. 

' I DON'T KNOW ITS JUST DIFFERENT !!!!' She shouted at him 

' the way I see it it's not. You took matters into your own hands when you fought during the war. Why shouldn't you try that with your boy toy. If he doesn't give you an answer you like then do everything in your power to change that answer.'  Naruto shot her head out of the water with realization. 

' you're right!'  Naruto cheered. 

' of course I'm always right.'Kurama stuck his nose into the air. 

Completely forgotten where she was she stood up. The girls were startled at her movements. 

" Naruto are you alright?" Sakura said concern. Naruto's face turned red from embarrassment. 

" ah-umm......" she didn't know what to say. Kurama's evil laugh was heard in her mind scape.   
She realized something. 

" Kurama is being a pervert. I have to go it's making me uncomfortable." The girls were taken back by the comment and sunk a bit into the water to make sure they were covered. Kurama's laugh died out and Naruto took this opportunity to leave. 

' WHAT!!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A PERVERT!!!' Kurama yelled as Naruto changed quickly. 

' sorry it was the only thing I could think of to stop them from asking questions and stopping me from leaving. I make it up to you later, promise'  the image of kurama walking around like a raging cage animal who was cursing her under his breath popped into her mind. She smirked at that and realized it might be more fun to accuse him of things just to get back at him for all the wrongs he'd done to  her . 

' DON'T FORGET I CAN HEAR YOUR DAMN THOUGHTS!!' She laughed as she took to the roof tops. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was knocking on his door that woke him up from his nap. He was so tired he was debating to just let them tire themselves out or actually go and open the door. He really didn't want to see anyone but Naruto, but she didn't want to see him. The knocking continued and he got up growling, storming his way to the entrance of his house. He opened the door and ready to yell at the idiot who dared bother him but stopped.  The one person he wanted was standing right in front of him.  She stood in a simple dress  light blue one, he didn't know what to do or say. She smiled at him and he lost it. In one swift move he took her into his house, locked the door and kissed her passionately against the wall.   She was surprised by his actions but slowly began to relax into the kiss. 

Kakashi slid down to his knees leaving a trail of kisses. He gripped her left leg as slowly moved it up,the skirt moved along with it and showed him his prize. He growled lustily as he was greeted by a dripping core he placed her leg on his shoulder and dug his face into her core. She moaned as his tongue made contact with her heated flesh. She gripped his hair as she banged Her head against the wall and let out a moan. He pinned her to the wall as his other hand grabbed her right thigh and pushed it out ward, giving him more access to her sweet pussy. She breath hard as his tongue penetrated her, every now and then biting and sucking on her nerves. Her left leg curled around his head and pushed it further into her as her moans got louder. She didn't care if someone heard her she really missed this. Before she could come Kakashi moved away. Sliding back up and taking her lower body with him so that only the upper Part of her back was against the wall. 

" oh. Baby how much I missed you." He said as he suckd in her exposed nipples. She bucked her hips impatiently. He saw that hungry look as she wrapped her  legs around his waist. 

" please~" She hissed through her teeth. He grabbbed her by the neck and pulled her up into the air she held on to this arm to make sure she didn't choke as he angled himself to slide into her in one go. She gripped his waist with her legs to steady herself and once his tip made contact he let gravity take over . Her eyes rolled back as she felt slight pain and overwhelming pleasure. She dug her nails into his back and she bite his shoulder as he slammed her onto the wall. 

he harshly bucked his hips up, trying to burrow his dick further into her. She spasamed at the momentum and couldn't Help but come. He didn't stop and rode her orgasm until she couldn't even thing straight anymore. He put his nose on her neck and sniffed her scent, god how he missed her scent. With out thinking he bite her harshly enough to draw a bit of blood and focused some of his chakra on her wound. Marking her has his and only his. 

Suddenly she pushed him away and slapped him. He was taken back by her actions he didn't know what to do. She glared at him with teary eyes. He panicked  thinking he hurt her and tried to hold her, to reassure her. But she slapped his hands away from her again.  

" wha-" he tried to speak. 

" how could you!" She yelled at him. He tried to understand what was going on but those beautiful blue eyes were filled with rage. He tried one more time to hold her but she moved away form him. 

" naru-" 

" why would you mark me!? Do you honestly think I'd want to be with you!?" She screamed at him as tears ran down her checks.  Kakashi didn't know what to say he was too shocked and heart broken to say anything. 

" I know about all the other woman you slept with! All the woman you used! I wanted my first time to be memorable and with the person I truly love but instead I got it with you!" She turned around and be game to leave. With out thinking Kakashi went after her. 

" wait! Please don't go. Please!" She tried to release his grip but he sank to his knees and felt wetness on his face. 

" please believe me, I love you! I regret all my actions before but please give me a change to prove to you that I mean it I do love you!"  He pleaded but it went to deaf ears as she finally released his grip and left. He felt a horrible pain on his chest, it was the worst pain he has ever felt; an emptiness that kept getting larger as he felt the darkness slowly consume him. He curled himself in to a ball as he laid on the floor, no longer able to hold back a sob. 

" please... believe me." He sobbed, begging to no one. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was for her to believe him. 

' Kashi' he sobbed harder as he heard her sweet voice. 

" please..." he begged again. 

' it's okay, Kashi.' Her sweet voice tried to comfort him. 

"No it's not! Please don't leave me!" The darkness consumed him and when he opened his eyes he realized he was still in bed. He tried to calm down but he felt he was making it worse, no matter how much air he was breathing in he still felt like he was suffocating. He felt gentle hands rub his chest in a soothing matter, allowing him to focus on it. He slowly got his breath to become regular. 

" that's it. Good, it's okay Kashi I won't leave you." He's eyes moved towards the source of that gentle voice. He's eyes teared when he saw her beautiful face.  She gave him a gentle smile and he moved to grab her, scared she'd leave him. He felt soft warm skin as he wrapped his body around it. He burred his face into the softness and took a deep long inhale. It was her scent. 

" please believe me." He felt arms wrap around his body, one gently scratch his scalp  as the other rubbed his back.  

" I believe you, I'm right here. Promise." His eyes got heavy and before he knew it he was in deep peacefully sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt like the worst person to walk this earth. After Kurama had convinced her she had ran all the way over to Kakashi's apartment but after 20 minutes of banging on the door she decided to sneak in. And what she found made her cry, Kakashi was having a nightmare but his skin looked so pale and he looked like he lost weight. When she touched his skin he was hot. He kept crying and begging,calling her out. She finally managed to calm him down but she couldn't help but cry afterwards. She was out trying to have fun while he was inside running a fever and becoming delusional. She held him close as he finally went to sleep. She kissed the top of his head before she went to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi woke up to the sound of birds chirping and rays of light hitting his face. He heard the sound of the door to his room open. Insure of what was going on he decided to keep pretending he was sleep. 

" Thanks Sakura, I was really worried about him so when I came and found him with a high fever I panicked." He heard Naruto's voice and his heart rate increased. 

" it's okay. I'm just glad you found him in time. I don't know why he's so damn stubborn but this could have been avoided if he'd just gone for a check up." Sakura sighed, he felt the bed dip and soon after a cold metallic object on his chest. He felt it move around a bit on his chest before it disappeared. 

" well he's breathing is normal now, it was probably because of the nightmare you said he was having that it became irregular. He's fever is a bit high so make sure he takes it when he wakes up. I'll tell Tsunade-sama so he'll be off the roster for the week. Tell him he needs to go in tomorrow for a check up and once more by the end of the week. No ramen! I'll give you the recipe for a healthy dishes to help with his fever." He felt the extra weight lift and heard Sakura's voice drift away. Naruto snorted at her comment. 

" He thought me how to cook so I can make other things beside ramen now." Naruto said before the door closed. After a few minutes he heard the bedroom door open again. There was some shifting and then the bed dipped again. He felt her hand on his forehead. 

" are you still going to pretend to be asleep?" She whispered. He's face felt hot and her soft chuckles didn't help. His eyes opened with shock when he felt her lips on his forehead. He didn't even realize he his arms slithered around her, holding her close. She scratched his chin before hugging his head again.  

" just rest okay. I want to make sure you're up to your health again." He rubbed his cheek on her breast before sighing in content. They stayed in that position for hours, relaxing in each other's presence. A loud rumbling eventually broke theirs silence, with a loving laugh Naruto turned to move but Kakashi tighten his grip. She sighed at his childish antics and just created a shadow clone to get his meal ready. Truth be told Kakashi just didn't want this to turn up as a dream, he wanted to hold on to her for as long as possible. 

" come on you need to eat." She said only for him to burry himself closer into her. She sighed and lifted his head so she could see him. She could still see some sadness in his eyes. 

" I promise, I won't leave." They stared at each other until Naruto finally won. They made their way to the kitchen holding hands and she sat in front of him, watching him eat his porridge. He slowly ate it which made her chuckle but she made no comment. As he ate he kept his eyes on his food, nervous to make eye contact with her. After he finished everything he finally looked up to her. She had a sweet smile as her head was resting on her hand. 

" Naruto.... go out with me. Please be my lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my schedule is still hectic. I fell asleep a couple of times writing some of the chapters. It sucks that I’ll get an inspection for a chapter but then realize I’m at work and by the time it’s break or lunch I forget or to tired that I take a quick nap.


	8. Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With making a decision one needs to go through all the cons and pros... right? Or maybe just go with the flow and see we’re it takes you... right?  
> Ugh why is it so hard to make decisions!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don’t know what to say but I felt like I shouldn’t leave it blank.... so hi!

After Kakashi got better, he had requested for team 7 to have a training day. So here she was doing the think she like, training. It helped her think to, she wasn't sure how to respond  to  him so she asked if she could think it through, he seemed hurt but he understood. It was only half a week ago but she still wasn't sure.  He pretty much told her everything, about how he use to just use woman because he felt empty. About what happened to his team, even though she already knew but this was actually the first time he told her. He told her about his farther and how he  met him again after he died during Pein's attack. Everything he could think of he told her. She was glad he did, she didn't have to hear it from others and start jumping Into conclusions. She told him everything thing too.  About her childhood and how she was conflicted with loving and hating the village, how all she wanted was someone to see her as her. She told him how she feels like she missed out on a lot.  

By the end of the week they had know more about each other. She was honestly glad they had that talk it helped her with finding the answer to his question. Her face turned red as she remembered, suddenly she got hit hard on her stomach and flew back. 

" Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to her. Naruto slowly got up and cursed herself for not paying attention during training. She knew better when it came to sparing with Sakura and her monster strength. She put her hand up from stopping Sakura from checking if she had any broken bones. Despite being Kurma's jinjuriki and having a healing factor Sakura would still forget and try to heal her. Naruto felt like it was a waste for Sakura unless it some something really bad, like getting a giant hole in her chest. 

" Sorry,  it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Naruto said as she crossed her legs and grabbed her headband that had fallen due to the force of the punch and looked up at Sakura. 

" are you sure you didn't get sick? I'm thankful you took care of Kakashi-sensei when I couldn't but I don't want you to be sick too." Sakura said worried as she touched  forehead. 

" I don't get sick often because of Kurama, remember? It's just I got a lot on my mind that i need to sort out." Naruto sighed and moved her hand away. Sakura decide to sit in front of her an hummed in response. They sat quietly not sure what to say. 

" Sakura... why did Ino call you a... a whore." She whispered the last part, not sure if she should use that word. Sakura turned red and looked away in embarrassment. 

" because Ino likes to put labels without really listening first... oh sorry about last time too. When we asked if you... you know with Kakashi-sensei it's just... I thought, you know, since we all were on that mission alone with each other that you'd eventually give in." Naruto gave her a confused look as Sakura blushed at the statement. Sakura bit her lip as Naruto let it sink in, hoping to get it. Sakura didn't look her in the eyes and kept her glance at the grass. Slowly but surely naruto was understanding something.

" Sakura did you really -" Sakura looked at naruto surprised and Naruto just stared at Sakura. There was fear, embarrassment and shame in Sakura's eyes. Naruto gripped her headband tight  once she understood. 

" oh!" We all she could say. They stared at each other for a while neither one knowing what to say. 

" um....." naruto tried to speak but ended up looking like an idiot.  Sakura just sighed and began to pick at the grass. 

" I know it's hard to believe, even I sometimes think it's a dream but.. we did it and I liked it. He made me feel..... good. Sasuke usually just does to make himself feel better, and never bothers to try and make me... cum." Her face turned as pink as her hair. 

" oh.... I didn't know you and sasuke..." naruto let her voice die out. 

" yea, we just did it and I was happy, you know, because he took my virginity, you know just like I wanted but.... Yamato-Taichou made everything feel perfect. Like when he-" she stopped when she realized what she was saying and naruto looked surprised.

" naruto, please keep this a secret okay? I haven't told Ino everything and I know you won't say anything... right?" Sakura gave her pleading eyes and naruto understood her, she was in the same spot just different circumstances. So she nodded in understanding. Sakura took a deep breath before she continued. 

"He was a complete gentleman.... he made sure I was comfortable with everything and that it wasn't just him that got to cum. I...it made me feel good. Like he valued me..." she looked away in embarrassment. Naruto took a deep breath and reached out to hold Sakura's hand for support, but mostly because she was going to spill everything. 

 

" but.. when I told Ino she made fun of me. Saying I... I just open my legs for any guy that comes around and that I don't really love sasuke. She said that if we had continued it after the mission that we'd get in trouble because he's my superior and it could be seen as him taking advantage of his position to order me. So I... just laughed it off as saying I needed release and that I was the one that asked. It didn't help my situation because now she calls me a slut   
And laughs about it." Sakura's eyes watered as she remembered the hurtful comments from her friend. 

 

" l-um-I, ." Naruto  didn't know what to say she felt like she was hit in the face hard as she heard her teammate explain. Awkward silence was glooming over them and Naruto felt like she was suffocating, if she excepts Kakashi proposal then they'll get in trouble because of their positions. 

' actual it might be worse! I'm still a genin so he's my sensei!.' She thought but instead of fear dreading she pushed it aside and focused on trying to help her friend for now. 

 

" I'm not good with stuff like this.... but... I don't think you should focus on what Ino said.  You should focus on figuring out what you want. You like how Yamato- Taichou treated you but you've always had a crush on teme. Figure out which one you truly feel for  and... well I hope you'll at least find an answer first before you make a move?" Naruto wasn't sure herself what she was taking about but she ended up helping herself as well. If she really cared for Kakashi, no loved him then she wouldn't care what others thought. She has had to deal with what others thought all her life so this wouldn't be new to her, but maybe it would affect Kakashi. 

 

' I, no we have to be 100% sure about this decision we're going to make." She sighed and looked at the clouds above them. Naruto laid on the ground a sighed dramatically Sakura laughed and dried her tears.  

" thanks, it helps that you listen.  Come on let's go finish training." Sakura held her hand out to naruto. She took it and they continued their sparing without any problems and gave it their best. By the time it was late noon they were both tired and dirty. 

" we won't have a mission yet, Since Sasuke still has yet to gather any information on the missing nin, Tsunade-sama doesn't want use to go on any mission yet. She believes it's better if we work as a team.  If everything goes as planned he will return in three weeks. So until then you might as well as enjoy your time off because we may not get another anytime soon." Kakashi explained to them before  they all went home.  Naruto eyed Sakura worryingly, She was biting her lip as she looked at the ground, Sai just stood their with smile, she had to admit he was getting better with emotions, she saw Yamato- Taichou stare at Sakura but she couldn't read him. Finally she looked at Kakashi and felt her face heat up, he had his gaze pointed at her. He gave her a wink and she felt a silly smile form. 

" Oh Naruto, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Sakura asked as they walked home. Sai and Yamato-Taichou were in front it then and Kakashi was behind them. 

" ah, sorry Sakura but I made plans already." Naruto scratches the back of  her head. Sakura simply smiled at her. 

" that's okay. I'm off Saturday from the hospital so if you want we can hang out then?" Naruto thought about it. She wasn't sure if she had plans that day or not. 

" I'll have to check but sure. I'll let you know if I can." Sakura nodded and walked away leaving Kakashi and her alone. There was silence between them as they took a slow pace.  After a second thought Kakashi couldn't hold back his curiosity.  

" since when did you two get close?" Kakashi asked a little to quick. 

" oh? I thought we were always close we just show it differently." Naruto said cheerfully. 

" what do you guys do when you go out?" 

" hmm, we go eat and talk. She usually drags me to the stores to buy clothes and make up and we talk about boys." She knew Kakashi would get unsettled with knowing she was talking about other guys. 

" what? Like who!" He said jealously. Ah, know she knew what it felt like to rile someone up, god she really was picking up Kakashi's mean lazy perverted traits. She smiled at him as she put her index finger in front of her smile.  

" it's a secret~" she sang to Kakashi. And with that left to her apartment. She went straight to the bathroom to shower off all the muck off of her. 

' how bad will it be if they find out I'm... dating Kakashi. Do you think he'll get more in trouble then me?' She asked Kurama. 

' why would he get in trouble.'

' because of our status. He's a jounin and I'm a genin.' Kurama stayed quite studying her. 

'What?' 

' I'm debating if you really are stupid or just pervert and want an excuse to call him sensei.' She looked at him confused. 

' you're a chunin.......' she opened her eyes and regretted it the moment her eyes stung. she sank to the floor and covered her face with embarrassment and pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi sighed as he laid on his couch with pakkun in his arms. He was trying to be patient, to let Naruto decide on her answer but he really hoped she said yes. After all this was actually the first time he would be dating someone. 

" if she says yes... she'll be my girlfriend." He mumbled out loud. He hadn't really told pakkun but then again the wise dog knew from the beginning. 

" so you finally asked her out. About time." Pakkun starched and let out a long yawn. Irritated Kakashi playful slapped his belly causing him to yelp.  There was a knock on his door and Kakashi just sighed dramatically. Cursing under his breath he slowly approach the door.  It was his next door neighbor, that annoyingly clingy chick. He  stepped away and entered his room deciding to sleep instead. He let himself fall onto the bed. 

" now that's just mean. What if it was me?" His face shot up looking at his window. Naruto just sat on the frame with a cheery grin.  He scrambled off the bed and ran to hung her. Digging his nose into her neck he held her body close to hers and just felt all the stress melt away. She chuckled and began to scratch his scalp lovingly. 

" Kakashi before I give you my answer. There are something I want to ask." She said a bit shaky, he slowly let go and looked at her. She was nervous, but so was he. 

" umm, well if we go out will we get in trouble?"

" no, they'll investigate to make sure I'm not using our positions to take advantage of you, they'll put the Person with the higher rank, which is me, on a hiatus to make sure they don't run away if they do find evidence but that's about it." 

" okay, that's good........ do." She took a big deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

" do you mean it? That you love me?"  He leaned in, holding her head gently and kissed her forehead through this mask.  

" yes. I have never felt this way before. I can't see myself with anyone but you and I really don't want to see you with anything else." She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes, studying him. Making sure he wasn't lying. 

" I've never been in a relationship before, not even fallen  for anyone but... I do too. I love you too Kakashi." She smiled at him lovingly, the sun was hitting her just right casing her to illuminate as the wind slowly played with her hair. 

" my finally answer is yes. I will be your lover Kakashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!


	9. Is it wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly they decided to try this new relationship they got themselves into and sure enough they are enjoying it but like alway life likes to put boulders in their path. Kakashi is just trying to let Naruto know that she is different and genuinely loves her but at the same time is unsure of how to do it. Sakura is still struggling to understand what she’s going through but it seems times run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I was hit hard by work and personal issues so I was only able to work on one chapter this time, so sorry about that!

" so what exactly do couples do?" Naruto asked as she laid on top of Kakashi who simply rubbed her back gently.  

" honestly I'm not sure. But, right now I just wanna do this!" He switched their positions so he was laying on top of her. She laughed as he tickled her, he stop and smothered his head into her chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He put a bit of force into the hug before exhaling and loosing his grip. She squirmed a bit to loosen her arms from her sides. Once free she played with his hair as he slowly fell asleep. 

" love,.. you do that." He said drunkenly as Naruto chuckled. 

" I love playing with your hair. It looks like it'll be stiff and tough but it's actually smooth and soft." He hummed his response, smiling she hugged his head. 

" I'm just glad you two love birds finally realized it." The deep voice that could only belong to their favorite pug. She peaked to the side of the bed to see Pakkun siting. 

"Pakkun! Want to take a nap with us?"  He debated, not really wanting to interrupt them. She patted on the bed convincing him as he jumped and curled right next to her neck.  With one hand she massaged pakkun's head and with the other she massaged Kakashi's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. It's been a while since he's been able to sleep so deep. He slowly lifted his body away from Naruto's. Her face was facing left, exposing her beautiful neck. Her arms were stretched out childishly but in his eyes made her more seductive. Her jacket and fishnet shirt had trailed upward reveling her cute little navel. Those shorts weren't helping either, with her legs spread on each of his sides. Those shorts were revealing a lot of skin.  He took a deep breath as he felt himself getting harder. 

' No, I shouldn't. I have to show her that I care and love her as a whole no just for her body.' He talked to himself. 

'that's the plan. I've always wanted to wake up like that.' He remembered what she had told him. Right after they came back from the park and had sex. He bite his lip as memories of the times they had fucked began to pour in, not one bit helping him. He lifted his hand to unzip her jacket but debated. 

' she did say it once, but that may have been a spear of the moment. But she said it twice..' she let out a moan moved a bit as she stretched at bit. That moan and movement was enough to make him snap. He unzipped her jacket and moaned as to what he was greeted by. Under her fishnet shirt she had no bra on. He carefully moved the shirt out of the way and just eyed her breast. He bit his lip still trying to debate. Eventually his horniness won as he took one cute little pink nipple into his mouth and the other into his hand. He licked and sucked slowly and lovingly as his hand rubbed and pulled with just as much care. She moaned and arched her chest in approval. His other hand trailed up her legs and closed in on her shorts. The moment he unbuckle it his hand dug itself in he moaned again at the surprise he got, She was already wet. With a finally goodbye kiss on her nipple he slowly began a trail of kisses down her body, he's eyes never leaving her face. She moaned and turned her head towards the other direction, she gripped the sheets tightly as her chest arched again. 

As he trailed down he slowly took off her shorts, the moment he met her opening he gave her a chastely kiss, before going on a full lustful make out session. Her legs encouraged him more as they slowly closed on him, making sure he stayed in place. Her moans got louder and needier. When he felt his work was done he again gave her a goodbye kiss as he sat up to look at his work. She was a squirming, moaning, needy mess. He licked her juices off his lips as he finally let himself out of his pants. He moaned, throwing his head back as he slowly entered her. Her moaning got more hectic and needy. Once in all the way he let her get use to him, he didn't want to hurt her and he was sure she was going to get mad too. As he closed his eyes and tired to not go crazy in her he felt her hand cup his cheek. He opened his eyes and swore just that look alone was enough to make him cum. Her face had a beautiful pink shade, her cute little lips were wet from her constantly licking them, the small little shape it made as she left it open to breath and those beautiful big blue eyes filled with lust that was only meant for him. He couldn't help it but grin. He did this to her, all her beautiful features were amplified because of him. He grabbed her hand and moved it so he could kiss it. 

" good morning." She moaned as she slowly lifted herself from her hips first, when she finally sat on his lap he froze not sure what to do. She leaned in and kissed him, he returned the kiss. 

" not yet, why do you still have your clothes on?" She said as she took off her jacket and shirt. His shock was forgotten the moment she began to roll her hips. She kissed him again as she began to unzip his vest, letting it fall off his shoulders, slowly she pulled up his shirt, stopping mid way as he bucked upward. They had to break their kiss just once to let the shirt off. She guided him back down the bed, letting him put his weight over her. He slowly let himself go in and out of her, loving the way her moans got louder, the way she scratched his back as she tried to bring their bodies closer. Somehow with her toes she was able to remove his pants. Each movement they made was with care and consideration towards the other. She curled her body into him when she began to get close, as he got close he made sure to go as deep as possible as he came. Her moans was music to him, it told him he made sure she enjoyed every last second. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and slowly fell on her. He buried his face into her neck enjoying their scents mixing. 

" it is definitely a great morning." She said out of breath as she wrapped her arms around his head. Neither one wanting to move too afraid to break the moment. Eventually Naruto broke it. 

" It was different from all the other times." He chucked, moving his head a bit so she could hear him. 

" it's because this time we made love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, Kakashi drinking his coffee and Naruto happily taking bites of the pancakes he made. He looked up at her and couldn't help it but feel joy. They were dating, dating. Someone was willing to put up with him, love all of him and that someone was sitting across from him slowly rocking left to right as she took bites of her pancakes with a big grin on her face. If he were honest, he'd never would've thought that he'd end up dating someone younger then him or his formal student, someone who was very animated in expressing their emotions. Someone who sat there patiently and heard him out as he told her every feeling, ever negative thought he had about himself and still told him that she wanted to be with him. He's done so many things that he's never been proud of and yet her she is; sitting in front of him enjoying being near him. 

" are those pancakes that good?" He asked. She eyed him as she took a bite, smiling at him. 

" of course! You made them so they automatically become the most delicious food in the world." She said after swallowing.

" even better then ramen?" He asked jokingly. She froze for a second before taking another bite. 

" of course! Anything you make for me will top ramen, but don't tell anyone! I have a reputation to keep." She said as she tilted her head and pointed at herself, smiling cutely at him. He felt his chest warm and face up at her comment. He cleared his throat and looked away from her as he took another drink. 

After taking the last bite he decided to ask what her plans were for today. She stood up and took their dishes to the sink, he protested but she stubbornly took his cup. As she washed he simply eyed her, knowing she was planning something. She had his jounin shirt on and nothing else, her hair that was usually in pigtails was let down. He felt himself become hard as he saw her move a bit, her shirt rising and reviling more of her thighs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

" Naruto do you have plans today?" He asked. 

" yep!" He felt his whole body slump, he really wanted to take her out on a proper date, no mission or Pakkun tagging along just the two of them as themselves. 

" oh." He opened his eyes as his chair was pulled back. Naruto was in front of him, she slowly lifted a bit of his shirt up to reveal more skin. His eyes locked on that soft skin. He felt his throat dry as she lifts it up a bit more. 

" you ignored me for two months after we came back from our mission. And you kept your distance from me for three weeks when we began to train again. Just these two weeks we've gotten close again but you still keep your distance a bit. I'm cashing my Payment now in full for these three weeks that we have off, I believe you own me three months worth of affection." He couldn't look away from her skin he heard her but he didn't register what she said. She let the shirt fall again and he felt her hands on his shoulders. 

" Kashi~ my eyes are up here." She whispered in his ear. He finally looked up and saw that beautiful pink blush on her face. 

"I..." he cleared his throat and tried to speak again. 

" I don't want you to think I only want you for your body or for sex. I was thinking of taking you on a date." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

" that's really sweet. But not today okay." She backed away from him and sat on the table, scooting further on to the table. She slowly lifted her legs onto the table and bared all of herself to him. He was hypnotized by her movements as she took her shirt off. 

" I want my three months of affection Kashi. You made it worse, last night was so.. was something. We made love and it was so addicting. All I want you to do is showing me again and again just how much you love me." He felt wetness coming from his nose as she slowly played with herself, egging him to help her out. She laid down on the table, moaning his name. He stood up slowly and walked up to her. 

" please make love to me again Kakashi." He leaned in and kissed her leg, trailing down to his favorite spot, it was a sensitive spot on her inner thighs it was close to her core but when he kissed or sucked on the spot she became more sensitive and he just can't help but tease her. He kisses it and her whole body beings to tremble. By the time he's done sucking on it, she is spasming and crying for him to enter her. Just as he was about to there was a tap at the window. They both froze and just stared at each other. There was tapping again and Kakashi was swift to hide Naruto with his shirt and body. He dead pan when he saw it was a messenger hawk tapping at the window. Kakashi walked up to the window, opened it and took the note then slammed the window scaring the bird away. 

" stupid bird." He mumbled he saw Naruto covering her face laying on her side in a fetal position as the shirt covers her front. He walked up to her and rubbed her back. 

" Naruto? It's okay it was just a messenger hawk." She looked up at him with an embarrassed look.   
After a minute of silence they both burst out laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stood nervously by Yamato as they waited for the rest of their team to come. The messenger hawk had scared the daylights out of her this morning. She had skimmed through the message and the only thing that stuck out to her was Sasuke's name and the word trouble. She got her gear ready and went to the hokage tower were she was told to meet her team. Just as she had arrived so had Yamato. They stood a little to the left by the entrance to the building as they waited. 

" Sakura." She held her breath as she heard her name. She slowly turned to see Yamato. He's face showed concern. 

" I'm sorry.." he hesitated with his words, obviously unsure of what to say afterwards. He seemed to have gotten his thoughts straightened out as he began to speak again. 

" hello." They turned to see Sai approaching them. Yamato cleared his throat before speaking. 

" it may take a while, Kakashi- senpai is always late." They nodded in agreement and silently waited.  Surprisingly they didn't wait long. 

" but if I show up now you'll be ruining my reputation." They turned to see Kakashi rigidly waking towards them. It looked like he was being pushed.  

" I don't care! You take to damn long, I'm not gonna wait just for you to get your overly dramatic entrance!" Kakashi sighed and halted, small hands shot out from his sides and a small yelp was heard. He grabbed the hands and stuffed them along with his into his pockets. He gave them his signature eye smile as he walked up to them. 

" yo." They simply stared at him, confused as to why he was here early. 

" you're early." Sakura stared. 

"  Naruto is late?" Sai asked.  She shot her head between his arm and body, like a cute baby animal hiding. 

" I am not! He was being lazy and wanted to take his time." She puffed her cheeks and squinted at them.   Kakashi looked down at her and gave her an eye smile. 

" oh Naruto is that you? I was wondering were you went." She tried to turn and glare at him but  instead it just made her more cute. 

"Oh look Naruto I never noticed you had a cute little nose." Kakashi poked her little nose Yamato cleared his throat to try and get everyone's attention. 

 

" we... we should head inside, Tsunade-sama is waiting for us." He eyes the two suspiciously but made no comment. Kakashi kept Naruto in that same position and walked all the way towards the door that lead to her office. She protest but Kakashi pretended not to hear her. Sakura was giggling every now and then while Sai really didn't care what they were doing. Yamato kept eyeing them, hoping to get Kakashi's attention for a quick explanation.  None the less they all entered the Hokage's office like usually.  Tsunade looked up from her papers and gave the two a  peculiar look. For one, Kakashi was on time and two the way Naruto was, hands in his pockets while her body was behind his. 

"Why are you two positioned like that" Tsuande said. Kakashi eyed smiled at her and spoke without hesitation. 

" Mou, Naru-Chan was late this time I thought it would be appropriate, as punishment." she gasped at his lie. 

" that's a lie! I dragged you here to make sure you were on time!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Kakashi simply patted her head before stuffing their hands into his pocket again. They all sighed at their childish antics. 

" anyway, you're all here so I'll begin. Sasuke was traveling back from his mission but it seems he ran into a bit of trouble." Sakura gasped. " he hasn't sustain any life threatening injuries but he can't make the trip from Suna to here. I want you to go pick him up and also to drop this scroll to Gaara." She held a scroll in her hand.  The group nodded in understanding she held out the scroll to Kakashi to take. 

" you can leave tomorrow morning, it shouldn't take you long." She waved them off as she directed her attention to the paper work from before. She gave Kakashi and Naruto a quick glance as they left. Something was different but she couldn't put her finger on it. She leaned back into her chair and taped her pen against the table. 

" I'm overthinking it....." she told no one, lost in her thoughts. She stopped tapping her pen. 

" it is a possibility though....." She looked at the cabinet under her desk and moved to opened it. Taking out a big bottle of sake and a cup. She really need to retire. 

They walked out the Hokage tower, each lost in their own thoughts. Sakura wasn't sure of what to do, she needed these three weeks to carefully think things over but now, now what. She let her head hung using her hair to hide her face. 

" Sakura! Before we go on this mission let's hang out for a bit!" Naruto yelled happily, still in that same position with Kakashi. Sakura gave her teammate a grateful smile. Despite all the times Sakura was mean to her when they were younger, Naruto is still a good friend and has her back. She felt warmth on her right shoulder and turned to see Yamato staring at her. 

Naruto tried to move away from Kakashi but he wouldn't let her. She gave him a pleading look, big round pleading eyes met his calculating eyes. He eventually let go of her, she smiled trump as she gave him a quick hug and ran  up to  Sakura. She pulled the pink haired girl eagerly towards the center of the village. Yamato kept his eyes on the girls as they walked away. He wasn't sure what to do, she obviously didn't want to talk about what happened.  He decided to ignore it and focus on what was going on with those two. Maybe  he would answer why he was so touchy with Naruto. 

" it's nothing. I'll just ask senpai tomorrow." He sighed as he realized the man in question was gone. Sai gave him a fake smile, but he knew Sai was trying to express a confused one. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wait! Naruto! I said WAIT!" A loud smack was heard followed by howls of pain. The blond sat on the floor as she held her poor abused head and the pink haired girl looked down at her with a fist still in the air. 

" ow! Sakura why'd you do that for." Sakura sighed and helped her friend up, checking her head to make sure she didn't do any damage. 

" sorry, it's just I kept asking and you were dragging me." Naruto pouted as she rubbed her head. 

" sorry, I was just trying to get some distance between them and us." Sakura nodded and they began waking again. 

" so we're are we going? It's not to get ramen is it?" Naruto touched her chest as she dramatically gasped, Sakura laughed at her friends over dramatic action. 

" how rude! I'll have you know I do eat other stuff, it's not always ramen." Naruto dramatically lifted her head up and pouted, she relaxed as Sakura laughed again. When they reached a small little cafe that Sakura enjoyed in her time off it made her relax more. 

" I don't know what to do." She told Naruto once they were in side and seated. Naruto took a sip of her Drink, testing out the taste. 

" I told you Sakura, I'm not good with these things." Naruto just wanted to try and make her feel a bit better and maybe forget her situation for a bit. 

" I know, but every now and then you do give some decent advice." Naruto pouted but didn't respond. 

" I- what you said last time did help.. i just need more time." They stared at each other, Sakura rolled her eyes. It was obvious Naruto forgot. 

" oh!" Naruto jumped a bit as Sakura leans near here and slams her hands on the table.  

" I almost forgot! I found someone who wants to take you on a date." Naruto chocked on her tea as Sakura clapped happily. 

“ No!” Naruto shouted. Sakura gave her a glare. 

“ now listen here! You need to go out and at least interact with the opposite gender! How else are you going to get a boyfriend!” 

“ Sakura don’t start! I don’t need anyone to monitor my love life! So don’t go sticking your nose into it!” They had a glaring contest, eventually they called it a truce and They enjoyed their drinks in peace and debated on why naruto should go on blind dates. It momentarily help Sakura forget her troubles, that is until her friend showed up. Ino hand entered the store with Shikamaru And choji, well more like dragged them, when she saw the two girls. The guys saw this as a opportunity to sneak away. 

“ why hello, what brings you two here?” Sakura’s face lost a bit of relaxation but covered it with shock. 

“ oh Ino! What brings you here? Did you just come back from your mission?” She pushed Naruto as she moved to sit down by the window, it causes Naruto to spill a bit of tea on herself. 

“ yea! The mission was easy, it didn’t even take half a day. So what are you to doing? I heard you guys have three weeks off until sasuke comes back.” She purposelessly stretched out his name to get her point across. Naruto roiled her eyes. 

“ teme ran into a small problem so we’re leaving tomorrow.” Ino turned to look at Naruto with a smug look. 

“ say Naruto are you still trying to look for someone to hook up with? I have a feeling Sasuke- kun will be free soon. Wanna compete over him?” Naruto glared At Ino, now she was being mean. 

“Mou, I hate to bug in but that’s mean don’t you think?” Naruto almost snapped her neck from how fast she turned. There stood Kakashi scratching his cheek and giving them his famous eye smile. 

‘ how long has he been here? Did he hear our conversation?’ Naruto thought as she eyed the man in question. 

“Oh, what are you doing here sensei?” Sakura asked. 

He gave a small fake chuckle as he waved his hand.   
“ well, I was making my way home when Gai demanded a contest. He wouldn’t listen that I had a mission tomorrow and was hunting me down. I managed to escape, hopefully he doesn’t find me again.” It was like he broke the ice and Sakura took advantage of it. 

“ well, it’s getting late and we want to make sure we have everything ready. We should go.” She quickly got up and went to pay the tab. Naruto got up and waved at Ino. Kakashi simply followed. As they headed out Kakashi took this opportunity to ask something he over heard. 

“ Mou, Sakura.” Sakura stopped from moving and looked back at her sensei. 

“ yes?”

“ I was just wondering who was it that wanted to take Naruto on a date?” Sakura felt malice from Kakashi random question, she wasn’t sure if she should say. 

“ um, why do you want to know?” She asked carefully. He tilted his head a bit and eye smiled at her again. 

“ just wondering” she suddenly felt bad for the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ll let you guys know a bit about the next chapter!! Kakashi is gonna be a big lovable dork! And it will make Naruto love him more. With Sakura I honestly was gonna have her stick we nose into Naruto’s love life and make a big mess but I ended up with her being unsure of who to pursuit. I felt like her bing a bitch has been overused in some fanfics that I’ve read, but it seems I’m going with a bit more mature young woman with her and Naruto hope you guys like!


	10. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it’s time to realize just how much they feel for one another, it’s obvious that Kakashi see her more then just a person to date. Everything he does revolves around weither it will make Naruto smile and the thought of someone else by her side makes his blood boil.

She wasn't sure why but Kakashi looked upset when they met up in the morning. Sakura looked scared too now that she thought about it, but maybe it was because she still couldn't figure out what route to take for her situation. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side, she could understand that. The bed was colder when it was just her and when she woke up she felt like a statue because of how cold she was. She smug triumphant as she decided that after this mission she'd go have a sleep over at his house again and maybe if she got lucky and no one would be interrupting them she could get her affection that was due. She shook her head to get any unwanted images that could distract her during this mission. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The travel to Suna was surprisingly uneventful and quick. They were greeted by Gaara's brother Kankurō at the gate. He quickly escorted them to the hospital were we went to an empty wing, there were mostly guards and a handful of nurses but no patients. He opened the door to a specific room and jesters for them to enter. Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke on the bed with burns and cuts. His wounds still bleeding. He wasn't hooked up to any machines and looked like he was suffering. 

" why haven't you healed him!?" She shouted at Kankurō. He sighed and leaned against the wall. 

" we've tried, but he won't let us. He refuses our medicine and almost killed one of our nurses. We can't do a proper job if the patient is not cooperative." They all stared back at Sasuke, Sakura was moving towards him but Kakashi stopped her. 

" what?" 

" we need to be careful, he may attack us as well." Sakura bite her lip in frustration but nodded in agreement to her team leader. After 9 hours of struggling they managed to sedate Sasuke. They all were low on chakra and looked like they went through hell.

" stupid teme." Naruto glared as she tried to catch her breath. Kankurō chuckled, his face paint smeared from the sweat and struggle. After being 100% sure sasuke was set for the night they went to the inn that Kankurō told them about. Gaara has been generous and gave them a vip room. Sakura had decided to stay in the hospital and keep an eye on Sasuke. Yamato had a stern look but didn't say anything as Kankurō joked about how Sakura must be deeply in love that she won't leave Sasuke's side. They all know it's Sakura's professional side kicking in and is simply concerned over her patient, Especially now that she found out he was under some kind of mixture of poison and genjutsu. Naruto snorted when Sakura told them, to think an Uchiha got mind fucked, it was usually the other way around. 

" well what do you guys want to do?" Sai asked as they waited in the lounge for their rooms to be ready. Naruto had a pamphlet of the different activities she could do. So far the hot springs sounded nice. She ignored the conversation among her male teammates as she planed out her stay. At times like these it reminded her of Jiraiya and their travels. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi staring at her. She couldn't read his emotions, well all day he had been acting weird. 

" what are you doing?" He asked in a low smooth tone. She shivered and felt her face turning hot. 

" ah- um. I'm- I'm looking at all the different things we can do..." she felt like maybe she shouldn't have thought about enjoying it, one of her teammates was injured but not in grave danger. His hand moved to tuck her strand of hair behind her ear as he leaned in, placing his lips on her ear. 

" oh~. Well do you want to go to the hot spring with me later? It'll be lots of fun~." Flashbacks of all the times they did it during the mission and when they had finally agreed to date popped up in her mind. She began to get uncomfortable as her panties became wetter by the minute. He moved to her neck, taking a deep sniff. Slowly he moved back up to her ear, purposely only letting his nose touch her skin. 

" smells so good, can I take a bite Naru-chan~." She unconsciously moved her body closer to his, enjoying his natural heat. Her hand slowly moved to poke the side of his outer thigh. Slowly her fingers joined as her hand rested on his thigh. Her fingers rubbed the textured material of his jounin uniform, hoping  to tear a hole to touch his skin. 

" yes" she whispered to ashamed at her sudden desire for him to take her right now, she didn't care if they did it and everyone watched them. They could all watch she didn't care because they would know, he belonged to her and no one else.  He hummed contentedly before suddenly moving away from her he sat at the other end of the couch they were currently sitting on. She blinked at him in surprise at his action. Seeing that smug expression she growled in frustration. 

" oh Naru-Chan~ is something wrong?" He asked, knowing damn well what he did. It caught the attention of Yamato and Sai. She forced a smile towards them.  
" ah, nothing. I guess im more tired then I thought."  
They nodded in agreement the attendant came and gave them their respective rooms for their stay. Kakashi's room was right across from hers.  Before she shut the door completely someone stopped her. She reopened the door and found Kakashi standing there, hand still on the door. Her face heated up in embarrassment as she remembered what he did downstairs. Seeing her expression he chuckled only causing her to hiss in frustration. He walked in and closed the door.  

" it wasn't that bad Naru. No one noticed so no need to get embarrassed." He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her despite having her back at him, he could still see her expression. 

" I can't believe you put a genjutsu on me." She grumbled. He smiled at her comment and leaned in to kiss her neck. His hands slowly moving, one resting on her breast and the other near her inner thigh. He continues to kiss her slowly moving upward, he gently bites her ear and loves the way she shivered. 

" well why don't we practice on your genjutsu then." His hand squeezes her breast gently before it disappears under her shirt to start rubbing again. He pinches , twists and pulls her nipple enjoying her heavy breathing. His other hand disappeared into her shorts finding its way to her opening, with his middle finger he finds her entrance and burrows into her. She leans on to him and looked up at him, keeping eye contact as she holds dear life onto his arm. Her breathing became hectic as he increased the speed and deepens his middle finger. She cups his cheeks and with deep breathing she pleads. 

" take... me.... please." She jerks from the pain as he forcefully added two more fingers and pinched her nipple.  

" like you mean it Naru. Beg, beg like you can't live without me." He leans in and rubs his chin against her cheek and increased his thrusts. She grips his neck as her legs gave up. 

" kashi ... Ah-" he covers her mouth as she screams in pleasure. They both fall on the bed, naruto was between both as she tried to catch her breath. Kakashi laid on top of her as he sniffed her hair and he unconsciously rubbed his cheek on her head, trying to mix their scents together. He moved her hands so that it was laid in-front of them. Hazed with want Naruto arched her lower back, purposely rubbing on him. He hissed in enjoyment and thrusted as a respond to her bold action. 

" no need to be impatient love. We have all week for me to leave you crawling on the floor for weeks." He thrusted again and Naruto moaned in delight. He moved away from her and she instantly felt cold. 

" but, we have to be careful and not be too loud. Wouldn't want to disrupt others sleep." She turned to look at him and saw as he slowly unbuckled his belt. 

" my eyes are up here naru." Her eyes couldn't stop looking as he slowly unzipped his pants. She eagerly moved to sit on her knees facing him and reached out to grab his waist. His dick stood proudly and she couldn't help but lick her lips. As soon as he was close enough she bended down and placed a kiss on the underside. Slowly she kiss every inch of skin. Once done she began to slowly lick from the base up, repeating until every inch of skin was wet. She placed a kiss on the head and grazed her teeth carefully on it. She did it again and sucked the head gently. Slowly she swallowed inch by inch and always ended it by sucking. Once at the base she readjusted her self as he gently cupped her head.  

" hmm~. I love when you do that~" he slowly thrusted into her mouth, letting her take a couple of breaths and getting comfortable. She signaled she was read by gripping his thighs.  Once he understood the signal he didn't hold back. He pounded into her both enjoying the sensation of her giving him head. Naruto felt so uncomfortable with her shorts that in a hast she quickly removed them. The icy air hitting her bare skin made her shiver. She arched her back so that both ends were facing upward. While Kakashi explored the new angle she played with herself. Kakashi leaned forward and slapped her cheek she hummed in pleasure and he moaned at the sensation. He dug his fingers into her as she played with her sensitive nerves.  She protested as his fingers left her center, she eyed him in irritation as he licked his fingers clean. She felt something hard rub against her opening, it purposely put pressure on her nerves and teased her by trying to enter her only to pull out. She froze when she felt a pair of hands grip her waist as the hard objects penetrate her.  Her dilemma was soon forgotten as the sensation from both sides got to much. Her muscles tightens as she came and felt both ends fill up with hot liquids soon after she came. With a pop Kakashi slid out of her mouth. She took a few deep breath before turn to see what was behind her. There still buried in her was another Kakashi. He gave her a smirk as he reached out and pulled her up by her hair. She rested on his chest as he moved her legs to spread them out more. Both were now facing the real Kakashi. 

" I finally got my threesome." She let's out a moan as clone Kakashi begins to move. She tries to lean further back but can't. She bites her lips and closes her eyes and he begins to pick up the speed. 

" look at me naruto." She opens her eyes to see Kakashi pumping himself.

" I want to see what expression you make when I pound that cute little pussy." Clone Kakashi held her by her throat and rubbed her as he speed up. She was instantly reminded of that first night were he went crazy and fucked her senselessly. She zoned back  to see him stare at her, his seriousness showed in his eyes as he looked at  every inch of her body. She fell onto the bed and bite the sheet as she tried to hold back a scream of pleasure. She failed as he came into her. The clone dispelled and she saw Kakashi shiver and cum at the memory he received. Sleep suddenly took over and they both held each other as they drifted into sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" did you sleep well naruto?" Yamato asked as they walked to the hospital. Naruto was in a happy mood and so was Kakashi, though it seems their team didn't connect the dots. She nodded eagerly as she practically skipped all the way. 

" I'm surprised you got some sleep with all the noise." Sai said with his fake smile. Naruto gave him a confused look. 

" someone was getting fucked good last night. They were moaning and screaming quite loudly." Sai explained as Kakashi and Yamato chuckled at how upfront Sai could be at times. Naruto's face lit up with embarrassment, though only two out of the four really knew why she was flustered at his comment. 

" SAI!!" She screeched only for Sai to tilt his head and give her a confused look. She tried to swing but Kakashi stopped her by grabbing the flying fist and forcing her into a spin. He draped his arm over her shoulder and hugged her close to his body. 

" now now naru-chan, it's to early to be so violent." Kakashi eye smiled at her as he forced her to walk at his pace. 

" did I say something wrong?" Sai asked Yamato who simply sighed as they follows Kakashi and Naruto. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura for better or worse looked like shit. She hadn't slept at all last night and was running on a large quality of coffee. She was professional enough to not get shit faced but if she had an option, well let's say during stressful times she did pick up some bad habits from Tsunade. Sasuke was still asleep when they had reached the hospital and after a heated argument Yamato took Sakura to the inn to get some long needed rest. The rest of the team stayed by Sasuke's side. Five hours in Naruto's stomach growled, she protested until Kakashi's then Sai's followed. Kakashi decided to get them some food and a chance to stretch his legs. He asked if Sai wanted to come, knowing he'd decline the offer. Naruto ended up going with him. As they walked to a food stand Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto's abdomen she rested her hands over him and leaned into him. Resting his chin on her head they peacefully waited for their food. 

" did I really make that much noise?" She asked shyly. He chuckled and brought their hand underneath her breasts, making them appear more large. 

" have I told you how much I love your breasts, their soft and comfy to sleep on. As well as to suck on, I wouldn't mind it if you fed me with these." He stealthy grabbed and squeezed them causing Naruto to shiver and let out a soft moan. She grabbed his hands to stop him from molesting her. He sighed as he decided to answer her question. 

" yes, as my clone pounded that cute little hole of yours. If I didn't know any better you liked it, having my clone go crazy in you as I watched and enjoyed your reaction and expressions. We can do it again if you want but this time I'll remember to put some silence seals." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half way through the week Kakashi decided to take her to the hot spring at night, it would be less crowded and he could do as he pleased. It took some time to convince her though, it seemed she didn’t trust the hot spring 100%. So he told her that he’d rent it out for that night so it was only theming no one would interrupt them so she agreed. 

The moment they entered the hot spring Kakashi didn’t bother to hide as he stripped, she has seen him naked many times already. She took her time examining the change room and the walls for the hot spring itself , he was confused but didn’t question her quirks as he kneeled down to test the water. He heard some rustling, turning he Naruto taking her clothes off. He was too mesmerized to not look away. When she turned she was surprised that Kakashi was looking at her. 

“ see something you like?” She asked jokingly as she made her way to the water. He slid in the water and held his hand out for her to enter, she accepted it and hummed in delight at the temperature. 

“ you.” He responded as she drag her body close to his into the shallow end. Once he found a nice place to sit he let he sit on his lap, facing him. He dips a cloth he brought and beings to gently rub it on Naruto’s skin. 

“ what were you doing before?” He finally let curiosity. 

“ oh, well since you know how Pervy-sage loved hot springs I know what a perverted bastard will try. I just made sure there was no way anyone could see us.” She explained happily. He continued to gently rub the cloth on her skin. 

“ throughout the whole three year training, when ever we were close to a town with hot springs he’d leave me to train while he’d go sneak around. I’d never go to one because he’d alway peek so I never felt comfortable to go in one. One time I was so tired he told me the hot spring would help but I told him I don’t feel comfortable so he went and covered all the peepholes for me.” 

 

“ so you learned form Jiraiya-sama?.” She shook her head and then gave him a dark glare. 

“ no, I forced it out of him. I jeopardized his most important asset.” Kakashi looked at her curiously, this was very interesting after all. She smiled and grabbed his member, she began to rub it to life as she leaned in to kiss him. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh at what she meant. 

“ I actually want to do something~.” Naruto sang as she moved to leave his lap and float in the water. 

“ oh? What is it?” She smiled before diving in to the water and sucked on him for dear life. He gasped at the force of the suction and was very much tempted to hold her head in place, but decided that accidentally drowning her was not an option so he stood up and sat on the edge of the water. She was pleased to say that she kept sucking him as he moved out of the water, not once losing contact. Now in a comfortable setting and with plenty of air he let her continue, enjoying the view as she worshiped his member. Her mouth was hot and wet, it provided the suction and pressed as her hands rubbed quickly the rest that couldn’t all enter her mouth. With out a sign he gripped her head as he lost control of himself and began to go deeper. One deep thrust, purposely making sure her lip touch his sack as he came hard. He released her and enjoyed the display of the mixture of his cum and her saliva forming a connection to one another. 

“ why does your cum taste so good?” He asked as she cleaned him. He shrugged as he switched them around, now Naruto was close to the edge and he was in the water. He shifter her so that she was laying on the cold pavement. 

“ sorry.” He apologized as she jerked at the coldness of it. Before he got a chance to enter her, he saw how cold she was because of the cold pavement. So he dragged her back into the water. She made a cute little squeak as she was submerged into the warm water. They reemerged one laughing and the other coughing. She moved away from as she tried to get rid of the water she accidentally inhaled. 

“ ah, I’m sorry! I was going to catch you I swear but that cute sound you made caught me off guard.” Kakashi tried to explain as he laughed hysterically. 

“ plus that look you have right now isn’t helping.” He continued. She covered her breast as she tried to talk. 

“ what look?” She covered her mouth as she coughed again. 

“ you look like a cute drowned kitten, angry at the world for even thinking of getting you wet.” Angered she swatted some water at him, some landed in his mouth and almost chocked. 

“Oh~ don’t go chocking on something so small.” She teased. 

“I’ll do you something to chock on.” She smirked at him as she swatted water at him again when he tried to close his distance from her. They went around in circles as they played around, by the time he caught her it was time to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day they were on their way to check in Sasuke, Sakura said that maybe today he’d walk up from the genjutsu. They decided to split up, Sai and Yamato would go to the hospital and try to convince Sakura to go to the hotel and get some sleep and Kakashi and Naruto would go get food. 

“ do you think they’ll like this?” Kakashi held the fruit in question as he waited for Naruto’s opinion. When he didn’t get a response he turned to look at her. She seemed fidgety and jumpy when someone bumped into her. She tumbled as Kakashi tapped her shoulder. 

“ are you okay?”

She felt herself get wet, biting her lips she didn't trust her voice right now so she nodded eagerly in agreement. As they got their food and made their way Kakashi couldn't composure himself, he could practically taste the smell Naruto was emitting from how aroused she was. He summoned a clone and gave him the bags as he dragged Naruto to a solitary ally way, he hesitated before stopping. And change his course to the inn. He held her hand firmly making sure she didn't let go. Once in the Inn he hurried them to his room this time, remembering she Yamato her key so Sakura could use her room if she wanted to sleep. As soon as his door was closed he placed a seal like he promised and practically tackled her onto the bed. He didn't giver her time to react he stripped her naked in an instant and spread her legs. 

" wai-AH!" She screamed as he burred his head between her legs and ate her like a starved man. He was so focused on slurped all her juices up he didn't realize just how much pleasure Naruto was receiving. Her hands shot to his head and griped his hair harshly. he grunted but continued with his objective she spread her legs further, lifting her hips upward, trying to have him go deeper. He sucked and gently bit her as she screamed in pleasure. He gripped her hips and sucked hard. 

" ohh GOD!" She wrapped her legs around his head and humped his head. She felt like he needed to go deeper, he needed to fill her completely. He gasped for breath when he finally released her entrance he harshly removed her legs from his head. 

" turn around." Naruto without hesitation turned to lay on her chest and knees letting her ass in the air. She heard him unzip his pants and couldn't help but shake her ass, taunting him. 

" are you mine?." He teases her entrance as he waited for her to answer. 

" yes!" 

" i love you." He growled, Naruto's heartbeats increased as she processed it She pushed herself up and looked at Kakashi. 

" wait-" his eyes were dead serious, he wanted to get his point across. 

" you mean it?" 

" yes, if you let me. I can make you my woman, Of course that's if yo-" she threw her self at him and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth and fighting against her. He held her head in place as he continued to fight her, not caring if they needed to breath. Once he let go they bother took gulps of air. She hugged him as she cried a bit. He panicked thinking he hurt her. 

" I'm just happy. you truly see me as someone you can be happy with. " she sobbed he held her close as he let her get those emotions out. 

" I was afraid of dying alone and unloved. But you really mean it?" He knew she had problems because of her childhood and how she was treated before. He understood that this may seem like a lie to her but he was dead serious. He cupped her hands and tilted her head so she could look at him. With his thumbs he rubbed the tears away. 

" every word. I will never abandon you Naru. You mean to much to me to cause you pain." the thought of someone taking her away from him pained and angered him. The thoughts of them growing old and having children made his chest warm. He knew he meant every word because he would die from sadness if Naruto left him, just like his father did. 

 

" I love you Kakashi." He smiled and leaned in to give her a loving kiss. It got heated pretty quickly and soon they were back to their activity. He kissed her body, showing her just how much he loves her. 

" i love everything about you naru~." He grunted as he slid in and out of her at In humanly speed she tried to respond but was to overwhelmed with his movements. He had nibbled and sucking at her neck, hands moving and touching every inch of skin, slowly building her up for orgasm. He bite harshly, drawing blood she flinch from the pain but soon forgot as he thrusted harder into her, getting her to focus on something else.  She came as she felt an electric sensation coming from the bite. Kakashi came with her ,slamming into hard enough to make the bed move. 

After catching their breath Kakashi turned to look at Naruto who was already asleep. He curled his body around her in a protective state and was pleased that their scents mixed perfectly. He'd take a quick nap the go get food for his love. A smile and a warm feeling in his chest appeared after the usage of the word. He gave her once last glance and kissed her lips. 

" i love you." He mumbled before falling asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" where the hell did Kakashi-senpai and Naruto go!?" Yamato declared after he went back to the hospital to only find Sai drawing dicks on Sasuke's face. He explained that they had left some time ago and that a clone came to drop off the food, never explaining were they went. After a while Sai got bored of drawing on his scroll so decided it would be okay to draw dicks on Sasuke's face. Sakura strangling the boy to near suffocation and complained about how he shouldn't mess with a patient. Yamato wanted to tell her it didn't matter that Sai had picked the right image to paint on his face but he didn't want to start problems with her again. They made eye contact after Sai fainted and she quicky looked away in embarrassment. They hadn't done anything bad just slept on the same bed and woke up hugging each other. He was a gentleman not a bastard who'd take advantage of a woman. Of course this caused Sakura to become flustered and he choice it was best to pretend it didn't happen for her sake, even though it hurt him to think he had to pretend nothing happened when he obviously missed the heat her body took from him. He stormed into the hotel and asked the receptionist if they had seen those two idiots. 

" oh the handsome man and young girl? They went up to the rooms hours ago. Actually now that I think about it only the man came downstairs and left to get food. Say, do you know if he's single?" She asked with a light blush on her face. He ignored the last comment and thanked her as he walked to Kakashi's room. They weren't in Naruto's because they were in it hours ago so it only left Kakashi's. He banged on Kakashi's door but heard no comment which pissed him off even more. 

" damn it Kakashi-senpai stop pretending you don't hear me banging on the door! Why did you leave Sai alone with Sasuke!? he drew damn dicks on his face!" Again there was no sound from the other side of the room and for some reason that mad him snap. He kicked the door open and froze at what he saw. Kakashi's bare body above a flustered Naruto. Her face flustered pink turned pale white in an instant. He had no control over his eyes as it scanned both of them in such an Intimate position. They had stopped mid thrust and he felt his whole face turn red as he had unintentionally look at Naruto's body bounce from Kakashi's movement. Kakashi quickly covered Naruto with a blanket as he threw him a death glare. Yamato couldn't comprehend what he saw, he was just lost and some how a bit turned on, who knew Naruto would look so appealing. 

' Kakashi senpai did'

 

" were you two -" Yamato suddenly saw black.


	11. He's Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wakes up and the news isn’t pleasant. Yamato is petrified of Kakashi but feather love them say anything

Kakashi walked around like a rabid animal locked in a cage. He wanted to rip Yamato it tiny pieces for daring to look at his woman. It pissed him off more that Yamato thought it was appropriate to get arouse by seeing his woman. Naruto had changed in the bathroom in case Yamato woke up Kakashi had changed quick . Only Naruto had the right to see his face and body like that. She hugged his back trying to calm him down. She was indeed embarrassed that Yamato had caught them in the act. Kakashi did relax at the touch of his woman comforting him but soon growled and got defensive when Yamato woke up. With out warning he grabbed Yamato's head and glared at him. 

" ah-I'm sorry.I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry! Don't kill me!!!" Kakashi growled again and slowly squeezed his head. Yamato tried to wiggle is way out but Kakashi wasn't having any of that by slamming him to the wall. Naruto quickly grabbed Kakashi's arm and moved his head so he was facing her. 

" it's okay just let him go." Kakashi ignored her and kept his eyes on Yamato. 

" please?" She hugged him and gave him a sad expression. He looked at her, staring and debating on his next actions. He sighed and let Yamato go, he wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner and rubbed his chin on her head. Yamato let out a shacky breath, he was panicking because one;he caught them! Two; Kakashi almost killed him! 

" are you okay Yamato- Taichou?" Naruto asked as she helped untie him, Kakashi stood in the background close to her but his eyes on Yamato. He frantically nodded and quickly stood up. 

"I- ah- me- sor- " he cleared his throat and pointed a the door and practically ran out. Naruto had followed his movements and when he was out the door she gave a half laugh, half sigh sound and turn to look at Kakashi.

" you didn't have to scary him you know? It was an accident." Kakashi looked her dead in the eye. 

" he should know better I like my privacy but more importantly he saw what is rightfully mine. He shouldn't have seen you like that, I should have broken his damn arm, that way each time he sees you know he'll remember the pain of a broken arm.... that way he won't get aroused by you. Only I can." The only visible part of his face darken at the last comment and gave him a deadpan look. 

' has he always been this....possessive?' 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato walked into the hospital room to unsurprisingly see a new bed and Sai resting on it. Sakura looked up from the chair she was sitting and currently reading a medical book. She saw how distressed he was. 

 

"Is everything okay?" She asked. 

" yes." He answered quickly. He didn't even realize she got close. She put her hand on his cheek, startling him. 

" are you sure?"

" what are you doing?" The raspy voice of Sasuke cause both to turn and look at him. He slowly lifted himself from the bed, eyes glaring at Yamato. 

"About time you're awake teme." Naruto's voice make Yamato almost snap his neck at how quickly he turned to see the door open. Kakashi was behind Naruto and had a hand on the upper door frame as his body loomed over hers, he as well was  glaring at Yamato. Yamato felt like hiding behind Sakura but she had abandoned him to go and  lecture Sasuke on his poorly health habits from his mission. Neither male teammate looking away him. Sakura gave him a thorough inspection as Gaara and his siblings eventually came to visit after they were told that Sasuke woke up and wasn't frantically trying to fight them again.  Kankurō and Temari stood by his sides, even if Naruto was their friend and the had a strong alliance with them they stood ready for any surprise attack, He was after all their Kage and most importantly their baby brother. 

" Glad to see you aren't throwing punches at us this time." Kankurō eyes Sasuke with a childish grin. 

" can you tell us what caused you to become delusional?" Gaara asked calmly. 

" he was hit with a mixture of  poison and a genjutsu." Sakura answered. Gaara didn't take his eyes off Sasuke as he replied. 

" I'm aware, you did give me an update but that's not what I meant." 

" they found out I was there, in the land of silence. There were ten of them. They were gathering any rouge shinobi that were close by. They are all gathering at the land of white. The island is covered by a thunderstorm that surrounds it, with out the guide we'd get lost and never escape. I was able to kill three but the rest escaped. They didn't seem to be worried that I found out were their headquarters were. I still don't know what their motive is and why they are gathering there but we should get ready." 

 

Everyone was silent as they took in the information that Sasuke gave them, if he was right there could be another war. Kakashi held Naruto's hand tightly as he continued to be deep in thought. She leaned to rest her head on his shoulder, her way of reassuring him. Yamato looked at Sakura, she met his gaze with hers. He had an expressionless face but his eyes were clouded with emotions. She bite her lower lip and changed her gaze to look at the floor, hand nervously picking at her shirt. Sasuke and Gaara kept their staring contest but t was obvious they were deep in thought as well. 

" Well we should let the other villages know, with all of us on this I'm sure will take them down." They all turned to look at Sai who calmly sat in his bed. 

" of course, I'll send word to all the kages and let them know. Thank you for sharing the Intel Sasuke. I'll tell lady Tsunade of your well being as well. Do you plan on leaving soon?" Gaara asked professionally. 

" no he-" Sasuke interrupted Sakura. 

" yes, tomorrow unless Sai still needs more time to recover." He glances toward his current roommate. 

" no, I'm good. It was just Sakura's monster strength nothing serious." He replied in a faint humors tone. 

" you still need at least two more day!" Sakura complained. 

" I'll be fine, there is no need to be over dramatic about. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. " he sighed at it looked like she was about to complain. 

" if he says he's fine to travel well go, but just to make sure Sakura give them a check up. If they are decent we'll go. I doubt we'll get into any trouble going back." Kakashi's word was final and Gaara decided to leave he said he'd see them leave tomorrow morning. Sakura ushered all of them out so Sasuke and Sai could get the check up and some rest. Kakashi and Naruto kept their hands intertwined as he led her by the hand towards town. 

" now that I think about it we've never gone on a proper date." Kakashi said after a while, she had latched onto his arm by wrapping her arm around his and keeping their hands intertwined. She felt happy that they were still holding hands, it let her know that despite the bad news he's thoughts were about her wellbeing.  she felt like everyone was staring at them but she didn't feel worried at all, because he said it himself he loves her. There were some women that gave her a hateful look, jealously for keeping Kakashi all to herself but she felt pride about that. Kakashi only kept his eyes on her, he made her feel special. 

" we have,back on the mission." Naruto responded Kakashi stopped and looked down at her. He cupped her cheeks and rubbed his thumb on her lower lip. 

" no. I mean now that we've agreed to date one another. Everything we did on the mission feels like... a lie?  I mean you were not you and I wasn't I. We both had to pretend we were other people."  She smiled at him. 

" so this time everything we do will be us doing it. Okay, what should we do for our first official date." She exclaimed happily. 

" I have a couple of ideas~." He pulled her closer and rubbed his nose against hers before  pulling his mask down and kissing her passionately. With out any more explanation he guided her further into the shopping center.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yamato wasn't sure what to do. There was no way Kakashi and Naruto would have an intimate relationship.....right? Kakashi was know to have no actual interest in anyone but he did love to use women, he did say once that if they were the ones that made the move he'd just follow the flow. He has broken so many hearts it's very common when any females, civilian or ninja, think they can catch him only to end up being the ones that got caught. So.. if that was the case is he doing the same thing to Naruto?  But, why her of al people? He must have manipulated her somehow, there's no way she would do it willingly,right?  He sighed for the tenth time since Sakura had kicked them all out. Kakashi and Naruto have since then disappeared to who knows were. His mind began to over think and he wanted to go see if Naruto was okay. He turned around to head the opposite direction in hopes of finding the two. But stopped after an image of a very intimidating Kakashi popped up. He shivered as he remembered the scary glare Kakashi gave him when he had walked in on them. 

'Maybe I'll just mind my own business for today.'   
He went straight to the Inn, deciding to sleep early. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" um, Kashi?" Kakashi turned to the soft confused tone of Naruto's voice. A confused adorable  expression plaster on her face as her eyes wondered around the store. He couldn't help but smile, he was just happy that they could go on a  normal date, just them as themselves and no mission. They could actually enjoy their time together. But, despite being adorable Naruto looked uncomfortable. 

" what's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to her, she held the clothing they had picked for her to wear, he wanted to spoil her and the best way he could think of was to buy her things she wanted. 

" it's just, I've never been on a date. So I really don't know what to say or act." She quietly almost like she was afraid that someone would hear her. He sighed and carefully hugged her, not realizing he was making her more giddy. He lovingly rubbed her back and rested his chin on her head. 

" it's okay, I don't really now either but from what I've seen and heard I am basically just following that. To be honest you're the first person I have taken out on a date." She relaxed after hearing him out. She pushed her head from under his chin to look at him.   
Giving him her famous smile and quickly gets on the tips of their toes to kiss his nose. His face gets flustered with embarrassment at her cute little gestures. He tightens the hug and kisses her cheeks. She tries to get away from him but to no avail. Eventually they begin to walk around the store, with Kakashi purposely holding her as she asks for his opinion on the clothes she may buy. 

They continue to walk around more stores simply enjoying their date until Naruto's stomach began to growl. Embarrassed she covered her stomach with her arms and look around to make sure no one heard. Kakashi just laughed at her but then embarrassedly cleared his throat as his own stomach betrayed him. Before they went on a search of a restaurant Kakashi placed all the bags they had into a scroll that he had in his vest. As they walked around trying to figure out what restaurant to try they spotted Sakura and Sasuke bickering about something. As they got closer it become apparent that maybe they should leave them alone for now. 

" Will you stop it. I'm fine there is no need for me to be in bed resting. I didn't even have that many injuries." Sasuke said bored but there was a hint of irritation. He tried to walk away but Sakura kept her pace in sync with his. He had a few bandages here and there as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to try walking away. 

" you still need rest! The time you spent on your mission you were neglecting your health. From the test I know you haven't been sleeping well and have only had a small portion of food for weeks." Sakura states calmly instead of her usual shouting fit. She   
Didn't seem to have her usually frantic emotion as she spoke about work, maybe she was done arguing with that hard headed idiot. Just as Naruto and Kakashi were about to enter into a random restaurant Sasuke spotted them and took that to his advantage. 

" dobe, Kakashi. What are you doing out here so late." In almost a comically way they stopped, frozen, as their legs were about to touch the first step. Slowly turning their heads to see their two teammates they couldn't help but panic a bit, there was no way they wanted to be dragged into their problems so soon. 

" oh! Well looks who's out and about so quickly." Kakashi said with a strained tone. Sasuke glared at him for the comment and Naruto couldn't help but jab her fingers into Kakashi's side for bringing up the no no topic. 

" see, even sensei thinks you should stay in bed a little longer." Sakura said, a triumphant look as she thought Kakashi agreed with her. Sasuke looked at her real quick before looking at Kakashi again and speaking again. 

" is that what you think, sensei?" Naruto deadpans as she could practically see the evil aura coming out of Sasuke. Kakashi just gives them his eye smile and rubs the back of his head nervously. 

" ah, haha now, now no need for formalities. We're all teammates at this point." He gave another nervous laugh. 

" that's right, so team leader. Is that what you think? That I'm not fit to move around yet." Kakashi deadpan as he realized he may have made it worse. 

" of course he does Sasuke. Right sensei?" Sakura crosses her arms and her piercings green eyes locked on him, her way of making people agree with her. 

" So have you eaten yet?" Naruto interrupted in hopes of changing the subject. With out missing a beat two piercings set of eyes shifted to her and it made her regret trying to save Kakashi. 

" no, I was trying to eat actual food instead of that disgusting blob they call food at the hospital." Sasuke said. 

" it's nutritious! Everything is picked based on that, you're just a picky eater." Sakura said shifting from one foot to another, placing her hands on her hips and giving Sasuke her ' I know more then you' look. They silently stared at each other it made air round them chilly. Without braking their eye contact Sasuke spoke again.  

" where were you two doing anyways." Naruto's shoulders sunk as she realized he'd take this chance to try and shake her off by using them. 

"...... we we-"  Kakashi interrupted her. 

" we're on a date, we're going to go eat." He said in a rather lazy tone but it made Naruto look up at him in surprise, sure they never said they'd hide their relationship but this was actually the first time either one had said it aloud to anyone. The visible pink dust on his exposed cheek made her feel warm inside. 

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura stare at both in shock, almost unsure of what they heard. Kakashi grabbed Naruto by her shoulders and began to usher her into the random restaurant.  He eye smiled at the two and waved goodbye. 

" well, we're gonna go eat now. Make sure you two don't stay out too late and end up being late in the morning."  Leaving the two outside, frozen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto felt someone carefully shaking her. She opened one eye and saw Kakashi hovering over her with no shirt or mask on. She could see his crooked smile as he noticed her waking up. After entering the steak house and eating for the evening they continued their date by walking and looking at Tourist attractions that  Suna has to offer. They eventually returned to the inn and remembering that Sakura still had Naruto's key so she slept with him. She growls in protest as her arms move to hug him at the waist. He laughs at her protests as he shakes her lightly again. 

" wake up, naru. We have to get ready." She rubs her face against his stomach causing him to shiver. 

" I don't wanna. " she whined he patted her head with care as he spoke again. 

" we have to. We go back home today and when we get there I want to take you on another date." Naruto shot up and sat on his lap. 

" where are you gonna take me?" She asked eagerly jumping on his laps. He grunts and grabs her thighs stopping her. He unconsciously rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion. 

" well, if we leave now we'll arrive around the afternoon..... I want to take you to the lake in training ground 1 to have a picnic." Her eyes shined with delight. " Then take you to the movies after that do something you've always wanted to do and finally take you out to dinner." Naruto slide her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

" that sounds great. Definitely motivated me to wake up." She spoke seductively into his ear. Before he had a chance to make his move she jumped out of his reach and went to get ready. He sighed, but it was good that she moved otherwise they'd never leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just like Kakashi predicted they arrived in the afternoon, after giving Tsunade a verbal report they were all dismissed except for Sasuke, he still had to do his own mission report. Kakashi told Naruto to met him at the training ground in half an hour, promising not to be late. Skeptical she agreed and went to her house to freshen up from the trip. She debated what to wear ; going casual or in her ninja gear. Deciding that she'd rather be comfortable she went with a white blouse and dark blue shorts and her hair down. When she got there she was surprised that Kakashi was already there, in casual clothes as well. He wore a gray long sleeve shirt and some black pants. She ran up to him, tackling him as he tried to not let the picnic box fall. 

" I'm so glad you actually came on time!" Naruto laughed as he turned his head away from her pouting. 

" for you I'd be on time, I like your outfit. It makes you more beautiful." He said hugging her back. They sat down and began their picnic. 

" I really wanted to make you the food from scratch but I ran out of time and ended having to buy pre-made from a shop." He explained as they sat down and he set up the plates and food. 

" it's okay. This is the first time I've had a picnic as a date." Her eyes gleamed with joy as she observed the food in front of them. Sandwiches, fruits and water, she pouted a bit realizing it was all healthy food but despite it she loved that Kakashi thought about her health. Kakashi saw the small pout before disappeared, looking down he realized she may not like it. She reached for the grapes and began eating them, she happily munched on them before offering to feed him some. He quickly checked his surroundings before pulling his mask down. Before he could eat the grape Naruto leaned in and stole a kiss. As he tried to deepen the kiss Naruto pulled away and crammed the grape into this mouth. 

" I'll get you for that later." He growled as the continued their picnic.  After eating and cleaning up they laid on the ground enjoying the clear blue sky. 

" I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Naru. I'm not really sure what I'm going." Kakashi said as he played with her hair. She hummed happily slowly drifting to sleep. 

They woke up cold and hungry, when they awoke from their nap they realized the sun has settled a while ago and it had become cold. Realizing they had missed the movie they decided to go eat dinner. As they walked to the restaurant that Kakashi had picked they ran into some of the rookies. The moment Kakashi saw the group his poster seemed to change, instead of his calm relaxed stance he stood tall and on edge. Kiba ran up to them first before the others joined. 

" hey Naruto! Wow you look hot!" He eyed her up and down, as Kakashi held back a growl. Naruto unsure of how to respond to him simple decided to ignore him. As the group closed in they could see it was Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Shino and Lee. 

" hey guys." Naruto waved at them. Kakashi stayed close to her as they began talking. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. 

" So what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked the group. She began to feel uncomfortable as Kiba kept looking at her so she slowly hide behind Kakashi. 

" we're all going to go eat what about you?" Before Naruto answered Kiba grabbed her by the wrist. 

" oh yea! Why don't we go on our date! Sakura told you right?" Before he could get her any closer to himself Kakashi grabbed his wrist and held tightly, he let go and turned to yell at him but froze. 

" she's with me." Kakashi spike calmly. Kiba jerked his hand away from him, Naruto looked up at him in confusion. 

" um.. yea I'm actually out with Kakashi." She eventually told them. There was an awkward silence between, just standing there. 

" well we should go.." Tenten finally spoke awkwardly pointing behind her. Neji looked at Naruto one more time. 

" are you sure you're okay?" He asked eyeing Kakashi, Neji stood in a position that made him ready to attack or defend which Naruto found weird. Kakashi pushed himself between neji and naruto, he gave the young man a glare. This earned an eyebrow raise from him and the others. 

" yea we're fine, but we're running late so we'll see you later, bye!" Naruto waved as she forcefully dragged Kakashi away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" what was that about?" She asked as they finally sat down at the restaurant. Before Kakashi could answer the waiter came by. 

" hello, what would you like to order?" Naruto ignored them as she caught the way Kakashi sat. She wasn't sure why but the way Kakashi was sitting was driving her crazy. Leaning back on the chair with his arms crossed and his legs open, she felt like it was invitation to crawl under the table and suck him off. Either he had bad influence over her or she was a pervert too just hide it well.

" I'm sorry about the way I acted. It's just when-"  Naruto was too busy fantasying about licking his dick to catch all of it. She was so engrossed in her fantasy she didn't hear him ask her something. 

" what?" She asked dumbly. He eyed her suspiciously  before jumping a bit. He looked down and saw Naruto, no doubt a shadow clone,under the table. She licked her lips and with her index finger jesters to scoot into the table so that the long cloth could cover his waist down. He looked up at Naruto who also licked her lips hungrily. 

" hmm, looks like my little vixen what's attention." He said as he scooted into the table.  The waiter came with their food, she didn't even realize that Kakashi had ordered for both of them. The waiter had brought some fancy dish as soon as the waiter left she got back to work. 

" I want more then just attention, I think I'll start with dessert first ." She hummed joyously. Kakashi  shifted  his hips towards the edge of the seat, an invite for her to do as she pleased. 

" that's a bold move coming from you... to take a- action in public?" He took a deep breath as he felt her sucking him off with so much gusto. He squirmed in his chair a bit. 

" True but you don't mind Right~"  she grinned when he had to hold onto the table and was having trouble concentrating. She was trying to be quick, before the waiter came or anyone noticed.  But, it was mostly for having him trail after her like the  horny man he is. Something about him running after her to get payback made her excited. She felt her panties getting wet from just watching his reactions. She couldn't wait for him to finally catch her and pound her into the bed. 

 

He grunted and leaned back, not realizing he was resting his head on to the table. He felt her clean him before she plant a loving kiss on his tip. After zipping him up and poofing out he eyed her. She shivered in delight and squirmed  in her seat. She bite her lower lip to hold back a moan. 

" that was... a delicious dessert." She gasped out, after she received the memories. 

" no, that was just a small taste of dessert" his eyes glinted with that hungry spark she loved. 

" can't wait for the full tray then." They slowly ate the food in front of them, never taking their eyes off one another. Eventually they finished and the waiter came, he asked about desert but both agreed they were 'full' and decided to pay. The moment they stepped foot outside Naruto ran, believing she could get far. Kakashi simply smiled at her naivety. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before she knew it she was pulled back and thrown over his back as he changed his course. She yelped in surprise and in pain as he gave her a hard slap on her ass. In an instant they were in his bedroom as he tossed her on to the bed. She looked at him in surprise as he began to take off his shirt. 

" It's my turn for dessert~" His eyes practically glowed of danger in the dark. Naruto realized she may have stirred him up a bit too much.


	12. Everyone talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a famous shinobi comes with its ups and downs. But, one think Kakashi does hate is that everyone loves to be in his business

Kakashi walked down the street in the late afternoon with a bag of food, in his typical slouch, a book in his face,Ignoring everything and everyone. A hand dropped on his shoulder,  he turned to see who was willing to bug him. Genma played with his Senbon rolling it against his teeth, a grin Kakashi knew to well on his face. 

" Haven't seen you in a while. Hand got you busy?"  
Kakashi knew he was trying to hold back his smile. 

" what do you want? Can't I just go home and play  
with myself in peace." Kakashi's voice was coated with humor. Genma's smirk grew, ignoring the disturbed civilians. 

" why not join us at the pleasure bar. We all seem to have gotten a day off, unless you got a lady waiting tonight?" 

Kakashi thought, well more like pretended one thing he knows about Genma is that he'll try to mess with Naruto just to taunt him. Naruto was his and no one else. 

" sorry, seems I do. Thanks for reminding me." 

" oh? This is new, don't you usually ignore them? Since they alway end up latching on." 

" not this one, she's a little interesting."  He realize he slipped up. He mentally sighed, now everyone was gonna start bugging him to find out who he was dating. Genma raised his eyebrow in question. 

"Oh? Well then maybe you should bring her next time, I wouldn't mind getting to know her." The tone and the sly smile pissed Kakashi off. Genma was trying to get his Naru. Genma was shocked at the hostility glare he got from a lazy bum like Kakashi and it only made him more interested in the mysterious woman. 

" right. If I'm still messing with her I'll bring her next time." He said with a strained tone, his whole body was tense as he held back his desire to slam Genma against the wall and threaten him. That if he dared touch even a hair on his Naru he'd skin him alive. He decided to walk away, he had someone special waiting for him at home.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of how passionate and rough Kakashi can be. She became flustered as she remembered how it felt, the way his hands roamed in almost a gentle and rough way. The sweet words he whispered into her ear as he harshly penetrate her definitely made her feel something she has never felt before. Her body was covered in bites marks, each one still gave her a numbing sensation that he was still biting her. Each bite felt like he was still biting her. There was one that practically hurt, the one on her neck. That was the last one he placed and he had bite into her hard enough to make her jerk in pain. Then she remembered what they did afterwards while they lay in bed, sweaty and tired. He laid next to her completely naked, she couldn't help but reach out and touch his lips. He didn't push her hand away or looked uncomfortable, he simply smiled and gently kissed her fingertips. She couldn't help but smile at him, she really loved him. She moved so she could hug him slowly drifting to sleep in his loving embrace. 

' You got it hard.'

'What?'

' I'm saying you really fell for him hard. I'd say you better mark your territory before someone tries to claim him.'

'Ugh there you go again with the territory stuff' 

' What? You humans do the mating thing all wrong. You use objects to prove you are mated. At least he did it right.'

' what do you mean.' Naruto sat up from the bed winced from the pain on her lower back. An image of Kurama's rolling  his eyes popped up in her mind. 

' I'm saying he mated with you properly. You're covered in his marks and in his scent anybody would know you really are his mate now.' Naruto rubbed the bite on her neck as she remembered how she got it. 

 

Naruto rested her head on his chest as he drew circles on her back. She sighed happily as she continued to hear his heartbeat. It's was a slow calming beat and for some reason it relaxed her. She closed her eyes and focused on the rhythm. She could hear him chuckling. He slapped her ass, groping a cheek hard. 

" what are you doing?" He asked 

" listening."  She slapped his side to stop him from chuckling again. But he caught her hand and intertwined it with his. He kissed her head, she could hear his heartbeat begin to get faster. 

" To what?" He whispered in her ear, she shivered at how deep his voice was. His hand slowly moved down to between her legs, she could feel the ghostly touch his fingers did as he traced the outline of her womanhood. He shifted them around so that he was on top of her again, as his fingers worked their magic he rubbed his nose with hers, planting gentle kisses on her cheeks.

" what were you listening to Naru?" He asked as he moved away a bit to look at her.  She bite her lower lip, how could his man get any more attractive. She moved her hands to touch his chest, spreading her fingers and groping what she could. 

" your heartbeat." She whispered. He began to play with her breasts. Giving one full attention before moving on the the next. He would plant kissed as he massaged it, pinching the bud gently before sucking on it.  She was enjoying it so much that she didn't realize he had tied her hands to the bed. Both his hands began to roam her body until it go to her knees. He pushed them upward and spread her legs. He left a path of gentle kisses over her body as she made his way down.  He sucked on her hard as she began to breath hard. He put some much attention to between her legs she was having trouble concentrating. She opened her eyes to see his tongue swat around inside her. They made eye contact and Naruto couldn't help but moan louder. His nails sunk into her skin as his tongue penetrated her. Before she could orgasm he moved away, she hissed in annoyance, then she felt full and complete. He slowly went in and out of her, almost if he was afraid to break her. It was driving her crazy but she could feel how close she was but he stopped, pulled out of her and began to kiss and bite all over her body as he  harshly grabbed her breast. 

" when you have ...my kid... can you breastfeed me too." He asked, his hand never leaving her breast and his mouth never leaving her skin. 

" oh god, you really are a pervert- AH~ but you can-..oh shit~practice right now. " he leaned in and sucked in her nipple. Biting and twisting the bud with his teeth. He slid in her, this time being fast and harsh. She screamed, throwing her head back onto the bed as she finally hit orgasm, Kakashi latched on to her exposed neck and harshly bite her, adding more to her orgasm. 

 

She felt wet again as she remembered everything. She turned to her side as she yawned.  
" stupid perverted old man." She laughed as she found a comfortable spot and slowly fell asleep, hugging the pillow that smelled like him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi was ready to slam the next woman that tried to throw themselves at him onto the floor. After the talk with  Genma woman just started to try flirt  with  him, it wasn't even that far of a walk! He sighed in relief as he began to walk up the stair to his apartment complex he felt a presence behind him but didn't look back. 

" There is a rumor that you have a lover now, not just a One time gal. That last night you rocked her world since everyone here heard her screaming." A feminine voice spoke. He'd have to put a silence seal next time, he didn't want nosy people,like this woman, to get into his business. 

 

" But we now better, don't we Kakashi? The only woman you've ever gone back to for more then once is me~." He felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders as she pressed herself onto his back. He felt disgusted by her touch, only Naruto could touch him. He jerked his shoulders away from her, she took the hit and moved away, she walked in front of him. She had long brown hair and black eyes, her clothing was to revealing to his liking.  The shorts she wore were practically her underwear, is it even that necessary for it to be that short? Her shirt was obviously a smaller size, to try and make her breast pop out. Did he really fuck her before? She was too much exposed to his liking, he did like girls with a bit of decency.  Then again any woman would not be to his liking now that Naruto was his and he was Naruto's.  

" who are you?" He gave her a bored look as she clicked her tongue and gave him a pissed off look. Well she obviously believes he'd remember her, this was going to hurt her. He should try and be gentle right?

" we worked with each other in ANBU! We were on the same squad." He slowly blinked trying to process the information. He froze as he remembered the crazy chick from ANBU that he had fucked during a mission or two. She had believed they were together after that, she stalked him like crazy and the only way to push her away was to have her walk in on him fucking another woman it some what backfired though, she beat up the other chick and ' broke up' with him.  Nope this woman was crazy who knows what she'd do now. 

" sorry, I really don't remember you." He gave her an eye smile and walked around her. No bothering to look back as she kept making his way to his apartment. 

When Kakashi came back to his apartment he summoned a clone and had it put away the food, they would eat later for now they would sleep, they didn't really sleep last night. He entered his bedroom and found her sleeping, desperately hugging his pillow and still very naked. Her whole body still had bite marks he walked up to her and gently moved her hair from her neck, the bite mark was still there, it was red and a bit swollen but once it went down he would be able to see it. He just hoped she didn't think he was moving a to fast. He didn't even ask if it was alright he did it because he was so caught up in the moment. He hoped she wouldn't hate him for it. He moved away and took off his uniform. He wrapped himself around his mate and buried his face into her hair, smelling her pleasant scent as he fell asleep too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke to the sound of someone banging on the door, confused he looked around to see were he was. The sun was setting and somewhere along the way they had gotten under the sheets, as he got up he felt how chilly his place got. The knocks continued, he sighed and got out of bed, grabbing his clothes to quickly put on, along the way he turned on a heater, hopefully Naruto wouldn't get a cold sleeping naked. He opened the door and regretted opening it.  It was the crazy ANBU chick again and to make it worse her clothes were even more revealing then the last time she saw him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke. 

" Hey Kashi~, aren't you gonna let me in~?" She flipped her hair back and leaned on to the doorframe, revealing way more then she should of her breast. 

" No."He almost slammed the door but was able to slip in a bit. He stood his ground and didn't let her in. She placed her hands on his chest, the same way Naruto did. He growled in annoyance but She mistook it as something else because she leaned in closer to him. 

" Come on Kashi~. Let me show you a good time." She yelped in pain as Kakashi gripped her hand tightly. 

"Get. Out." He hissed at her,his scary glare freezing her in place. She began to panic as he continued to tighten his grip. She tried to pull away but Kakashi was dead set on breaking her wrist. A hand appeared and gently placed itself on top of his, they both looked down as another one appeared and slowly began to pull his fingers away. He looked to the side of the door that she couldn't see behind. The hand that was visible moved to rest on his cheek. He leaned into it, he cold glare returned to her as he slammed the door. She shook in fear at just what had happened. She stood frozen in front of the door for a few minutes before she felt brave enough to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" what was that about Kakashi." Naruto's voice was stern. She leaned on the door, still naked. He sighed and asked for a hug which she agreed to. 

" remember that stalker I told you about. I had ran into her earlier when I went to go get us food, I didn't even remember her but she was talking about the past and how we'd spend the night together. I should have been more aware before opening the door. I wanted to break her damn wrist for touching me the way you did." He growled the last part with so much hate she could practically see it. But after hearing that she had touched him, in anyway either if it was small friendly jester or an sexual it made her angry. She didn't even realize she had growled as images of some other woman touching her Kakashi popped up in her mind. 

'Technically he's not yours .... yet. But he can. You know how.' Kurama's voice echoed in her mind. He lifted her head to look at her, she grabbed him by his hair and pulled his mask down as she smacked her lips against his. He was shocked at her reaction but that allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth. She helped him take off his clothes and they moved to the couch. She pushed him down first.She sat on his lap and seductively moved her hips, purposely rubbing his member with hers. He hissed and grabbed her thighs, pulling her up, she grabbed him and made sure he was aligned with her entrance as she fell on it. She moaned as she continued to ride him. She pulled his hands away from her thighs and  moved them to her breast. He didn't miss a beat as he began to massage her breast. He moved so she was sitting on the couch as they continued. It was quick and rough but Naruto didn't care as long as she got her message out. With one last thrust he filled her, she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back exposing his neck. She bite hard, making sure the mark would show. He looked at her surprised as he cupped the bite mark. 

" you're mine." She growled. He blinked a few time before smiling and picking her up, taking her to the room. 

" damn right I am." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again he was awaken to someone banging on his door. He debated this time if he should open the door. Who ever was on the other side was really determined to have him open the door. He sighed dramatically and went to open the door. Fists almost hit his face when actually opened the door, lucky he was able to stop them from hitting him. Sakura looked surprised at Kakashi for stopping her fists but went straight to the point. 

 

" hey kaka-sensei, have you seen naruto? Kiba wanted to talk to her about yesterday. Why did you get in his way? Naruto needs a boyfriend at least just this once! are you okay? You looked tired." 

" I was sleeping, no haven't seen her. Bye." He slammed the door and made his way back to bed. He saw naruto had woken up too. 

" hey, everything okay?" She rubbed her eyes. 

" no, I'm hungry." He slowly climbed the bed and took of the sheets off her. She didn't seem to care what he as doing. 

" then go eat." She mumbled l. 

" I will, thank you for the Meal." He said as he spread her legs and began to make out with her sex. She sighing happily as he continued, holding on tightly to his hair. 

" hmm, make sure to finish your meal~" he pulled away and jumped her. Just then there was another banging on the door. He dramatically sighed, but went back to messing with her. Eventually the banging on the door became to much so he  got up and cured the world. She chuckled at his irritation. Just as he was leaving she spoke out. 

" hurry up, I still have to give you your reward for finishing your meal."He gave her his most perverted grin and ran to answer the door. Oh now I know how to make sure he's on time. 

" Sakura..."  The pink haired girl tapped her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms. Kakashi blinked at her a couple of times, seeing as how she didn't speak he began to close the door. This didn't sit well with her. 

" What the hell sensei!" Kakashi stopped and looked at her confused. She tried to barge in  but he stood tall and intimidating. 

" why did you get in Kiba's way of trying to take Naruto on a date!?" 

" I don't approve of you meddling in her affairs. Did you even get consent from her? No, you didn't even bother so now you got a horny little shit trying to hump his ways on her." He growled, Sakura was taken back by his comments. 

" But, he's a nice guy and our friend! I just want her to experience a date. Kiba knows that's why he agreed, I told him!" 

" Boys his age think different then girls your age Sakura. They'll try anything to get in a girls pants. Trust me I was that age once." He slammed the door and ran back to the room. He didn't feel like doing anything but keeping her close to him now. Naruto looked confused at him as he cradled her in his arms. He wrapped them up with their sheets, almost like a nest and happily went back to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto really wanted to punch Kakashi in the face! Actually everyone! The whole week everyone was gossiping about Kakashi and his new 'lover'. Her whole body was aching, that man had no restraint when it came to sex. She didn't have as much experience but this was insane! She couldn't even stand straight or pain would shot down her spine, it made her look like an idiot during this mission. Sakura gave her a weird look as they walked to the ramen stand, it was a simple C rank mission but still she has trouble doing the normal requirements for it. And through the entire mission Sakura kept bugging her about were she had been and why she didn't go on a date with Kiba. That he was a nice guy. It was slowly pissing off Naruto that someone was trying to play matchmaker with her. 

" Are you sure you're okay Naruto?" Kakashi asked as his face hide behind his damn book, pretending that it wasn't his fault. She growled in annoyance as she sat down and ordered her ramen. 

" I'm fine, just slept wrong." 

" I went to your place and you weren't there, where were you?" Sakura squinted her eyes, accusing her of something but Naruto wasn't in the mood to play along with the damn pink haired brat. 

" none of your business." She hissed, it caught the whole group to look at Naruto in surprise at her change of attitude. 

" oh, it's just-" Sakura tried to explain herself but was interrupted by someone who had just walked in to the stand. 

" Yo, Naru!" Kiba slammed into Naruto's back and ' 'accidentally' touched her boobs, well from Kakashi's point of view it looked like. 

" when are we gonna go on our date?" Kakashi stood up to push Kiba away from her but Naruto grabbed him punched him. He flew out of the stand and slammed into the wall. He got up rubbing his chin. 

" damn what the hell! Why are you mad!? Are you on your period?" Naruto lunged at him with an animalistic snark but Kakashi managed to stop her before she did any damage. Team 7 all seemed taken back at Naruto's anger, but decided to help Kakashi out. 

" Naruto. Stop." Kakashi said with authority and a bit of concern. She struggled a bit but realized she wasn't going anywhere decided to calm down. 

" Naru-" Sakura was once again interrupted. 

" Damn it Sakura! I told you I don't want to go on some damn date! Why are you trying to hook me up with someone I don't want to be with!" Kakashi wasn't sure what was going on but this wasn't how Naruto normal acted when mad. She was getting strong enough to pull Kakashi with her. 

" And you!" She snarled at Kiba, Kakashi was practically dragging his feet in the dirt as she walked toward Kiba. 

" Don't touch me so casual like that and pretend it's an 'accident'! You have no right, only he can! Next time I'll break your damn wrists!" Kakashi was able to pull her up by keeping one arm over her chest and the other by picking up Her legs. Deciding to put some distance Kakashi decide to leave, straight to the Hokage office to have Tsunade check on her. Maybe he did go a bit to rough in her and now she is in too much pain that it's causing her to act out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade was about to punch Kakashi for not using the damn door until she saw the blond in his arms. She kept cursing out towards Kiba and Sakura. She saw how easily she was able to drag Kakashi across the room. The sliver haired man looked at her desperately, hoping she could figure out what was wrong with her. 

" that is enough!" She slammed on the desk braking it in half as she yelled at the duo. Naruto looked at her and glared, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. 

" Now what is going on?" She asked more calmly, Kakashi was the one that decided to explain. After the explanation she asked Kakashi to leave so she could do some test on Naruto to make sure she didn't get hit by an enemy's genjutsu that only activated when she was in Konoha. Kakashi was going to protest but Tsunade was having none of that and threw him out before he could word his opinion. He dragged his feet back to the ramen stand, wondering if the team was still there., and maybe Naruto would like some ramen afterwards. 

" sensei!? Is Naruto okay?" Sakura tan up to him. 

" I don't know I took her to lady Tsunade and she's checking I make sure she's not in any genjutsu. I came back to explain and maybe hope she'd want ramen later." Sakura nodded slowly, Kiba was still sitting on the floor but he heard Kakashi's explanation. 

" damn so she's not being a bitch on purpose?" Kakashi growled at the word he chose but Sakura beat him to the punch, literally. 

" Don't call her that!" She punched him into the sky, hopefully landing outside of the village. Yamato sighed at Sakura's actions but agreed that he shouldn't call Naruto that. Sai, from previous experience decided to agree with Sakura and her actions. They all walked to the hokage's office, Sakura reassuring them that Tsunade would fix Naruto right up. Kakashi felt nervous, he wasn't sure what was going on with his Naru. 

When they opened the door they were greeted with Tsunade sitting calmly in her desk and Naruto sleeping on the couch, Sakura ran up to Naruto. 

" is she okay?" Tsunade ignored her question as she demanded one of them shut the door. Kakashi and Yamato glance at each other, worried that it may have just escalated. After what felt like an eternity she finally spoke. 

" Naruto is pregnant, I need to know who the father is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if any writers had felt this before but when I left the cliffhanger I was so mad! Lmao it was like I was a reader and mad that it ended right there


	13. Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi’s and Naruto’s lives have changed a bit. With happy thoughts and being each other’s support they’ll get through this.... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys! Sorry I’m only adding one chapter this time. I was being lazy but more or less I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter, didn’t even realize I took to long with it. Well hope you guys like it!

There was an eerie silence as they all registered what Tsunade had just told them. Sakura's mouth hung open, unsure if she should talk or gasp. Yamato, Sai and Sasuke had a blank expression, unsure of what kind of reaction to provide. Kakashi's expression was the same as always, unknown because of his mask and what little could be read was most likely false, however inside he was freaking out. Kakashi couldn't think, hell he couldn't even function! Naruto was pregnant! He was glad he had a mask to hide his goofy grin otherwise Lady Tsunade would have punched him. Then it felt like cold ice water was dropped on him, NARUTO WAS PREGNANT!! How the hell did he forget to use protection! For how long has she been pregnant? Wait! Did he just send his pregnant mate out into the field!! What if they had run into enemies!? What if she got injured and could have lost the baby!?He really should have used protection! She's too young to have a child yet! He's gonna be a dad! But, he really should have used protection!! What the  hell was he thinking!? He's old enough to know he shouldn't be jumping in without being safe. While he was having a meltdown Yamato spoke. 

" May-may I ask why you need to know who the father is? Should we be worried that this.... situation may have resulted against her consent?" He rationalized that maybe that is why lady Tsunade was serious. If so, he wouldn't stand by idly and await orders, he'd make sure to hurt the man responsible, even if it was a friend. 

 

"No, none of that sort. The father was just careless with how he... expressed his emotions with Naruto. Nonetheless both idiots should be more careful, this isn't a light matter. She needs rest, it seems he couldn't keep his hands off of her which resulted in her becomes exhausted." Tsunade spoke calmly as she glanced over at the sleeping blond. 

" But, who... Naruto doesn't even have a boyfriend!? Who'd do such a thing, just mess with her, knock her up and disappear." Sakura's face twisted with disgust, Kakashi felt hurt that she'd think he would knock up Naruto and then waltz out her life. Sai kept quite, deep in thought. Sasuke just stared at Sakura as she stood up from where she had kneeled down next to Naruto. 

"I have a guess on who might be the father" Kakashi had been staring at Naruto for some time not even realize it, he turned to look at Tsunade. 

' Well, on the bright side she wouldn't kill me. Hospitalize me yes, but kill me and leave Naruto alone to raise our child, no.' Kakashi took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself before spoking. 

"I realize I should have been more careful-" that was all Kakashi was able to get out before everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was the sound of someone talking but he was having a hard time trying to focus. Everything felt off, the words the persons was saying seemed slurred and slow. His  eyelid were heavy, no matter how hard be tired it wouldn't move. Slowly but surely he began to make out the words and before he knew it the tone and speed of the person talking became normal. 

" -still! You didn't have to punch him that hard! You could have  killed him." Naruto sounded more concerned then mad. 

" He should be grateful I barely hit him. Hell, that bastard isn't even hospitalized. He knows the rules! What the hell were you both thinking!? You're to young to have a child and he's older then you not to mention your superior! Do you have any idea what will happen now!" Tsunade's voice sounded to close to his comfort, maybe he was better off pretending to still be unconscious. 

" I chose to form a relationship with him, before we officially got together we spoke about what would happen, about everything! We spoke of the consequences and what many would probably think but he didn't use his rank to try and take advantage of me. You can try and look for any evidence that would say otherwise but I'm telling you we chose this relationship carefully, I didn't go in blindly." Naruto's voice was calm. Tsunade sighed at Naruto's protest. 

" regardless, it's protocol neither one of you are allowed a mission until the investigation is over. I plan to do thoroughly investigation" 

" I know. Don't be mad at him, please." 

" I just want to know how no one noticed." 

" ah, well... hehehe. You know Kakashi, he likes to be mysterious and he's known as a bachelor, no one would even think of him being in a relationship for more then one night or two. With me, I guess no one noticed. I mean you noticed but thought that we were just close because of that long mission. I was alway at his place, we'd go out and eat. We were always by each other's side and almost every day we-we'd, you know. We told Sakura and Sasuke when we went to Suna.... Yamato-Taichou found us.... together but Kakashi scared him so bad he didn't even say anything. We just never spoke out loud, we didn't hide it. The signs were there you know Kakashi's favorite saying ' look underneath the underneath' or something like that." 

" great, that means my shinobi are slacking off. I get it, we are in a peaceful time with the other villages but this is just laziness, a whole village of shinobi and not one noticed. Just be careful, Kakashi... may have more crazy fans then Sasuke." Tsunade sighed.

" she knows about my past. I told her everything." Kakashi slowly got up into a sitting position as he looked at Naruto, she really looked tired, bags under her eyes, her skin was pale.. she just looked drained. He scanned the room noticing they were at his apartment. He motioned her to come close, He was going to be careful from now on, she didn't need him to stress her out more by being the pervert he was. Tsunade eyed them as Naruto careful crawled into the bed with him. She could see the concern in Kakashi as he moved to give her more space, careful to not accidentally hit her stomach as he pulled the sheets over her. 

" still, keep her safe. Only your teammates and I know that she's pregnant and we'll try to keep it that way for now you know how people are, they love to gossip. If I remember correctly your fans aren't to kind either." Naruto snuggled by his side burring her face into the curve of his neck, taking a deep inhale of his scent. 

" I know, but you should know that if anyone tries to hurt her I won't hesitate to kill them. Who ever it may be." He's eyes told a serious promise but his body shows love as he carefully wrapped his arm around Naruto to bring her closer to him. Tsunade sighed, given the situation and how stubborn Shizune has been recently with her intake of alcohol she was already predicting a horrible brain crushing headache, with no relief from alcohol this may be how she dies. 

" damn brats, I better not die in a pile of papers because of you two. You are here by on suspension for allegations of sleeping with one of your subordinates from your original genin team. If the investigation brings to light any other affairs you've had with other genin teams or lower rank shinobi  you've come across by using your rank to force them into such situations you will be sentenced to death." She didn't hold back, sure she may have gone a bit over with his punishment being death but she had a lot of shit going on and he just added more to the damn pile. Kakashi nodded, understanding what the situation brought but he was 100% sure that they'd find nothing. Kakashi began to doze off after Tsunade had left when he realized something. 

" Naru." She hummed in response. His smile grew as he spoke. 

" I just realized something." She hummed again. 

" you can breast feed me now." There was silence afterwards and he assumed she felt asleep but suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his shoulder. He growled and moved a bit away. He was shocked to see her eyes gleamed with anger. 

" are you serious right now. You think this is a joke? She just said that if they found something she'd kill you. How can you be joking right now." Her angered eyes began to shine as they got teary. He sighed and asked to hold her again by opening his arms out. She growled but agreed by moving back to the position she was in before biting him. He petted the back of her head to try and calm her down. He sighed, he just had to try and make a funny comment thinking she would find it funny, instead he angered her. 

" that's why she wants to make sure that only a small amount of people know, if it gets out and they try to investigate, people will mostly lie and it will prolong it. She just said that because she's mad that i wasn't careful." 

" dumbass." She rubbed her face against his chest to wipe away her tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had become a routine for them to wake up and start the day together, it had been a  half a month since Tsunade said she'd tell everyone else that team 7 was taking a long awaited vacation as to not draw attention to them. Kakashi's behavior had drastically changed from the pervert old man to an over protective mate, it was a new experience for her and so far she was liking all the attention he was giving her. There were moments were he was over the top but then again she's never had anyone this close, well in a relationship like this. Jiraiya was more of a family member bugging her. Kakashi was more sincere, careful to not be to pushy or physically in anyway that will discomfort her. The random belly rubs he'd give her were comforting, there was a small gut showing as  she was reaching  the end of three  months pregnant. 

Sometimes when they would lay in bed or in the couch and he would rub her belly she would stare at the movement of his hand and slowly the realization that there was another being inside her, created with Kakashi's help that was slowly forming in her and that terrified her. She didn't know how to act or if she could even take care of the small being inside her. Thoughts of doubt would cloud her mind as the more she thought the more she began to realize she may not be ready to raise a child.  what if she raised the child wrong and got  a horrible childhood... like hers. But,there were moments were all she  would daydream of is  cuddling next to that small being as it would grab her pinky, trying to talk to her, beautiful blue or gray eyes filled with life staring back at her. They would make sure that only loving words and actions would be all it received. She'd tell it every chance she could that they loved it more then anything in the world. Kakashi would sense something was wrong with her and comfort her, he knew it was the realization that she was with child because he had those same thoughts. 

" you're going to be the best mother you'll be. You're to stubborn to not put in all your effort." He'd tease as he'd rubbed their cheeks. She'd snorted and move to a comfortable position that always ended up with her resting her head on his chest as she hugged him. 

" stupid pervert.... thank you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura paced outside Kakashi's apartment building, since she found out about their relationship it felt like  a punch to her face. She was mad that Naruto didn't tell her and that she probably told Kakashi about her situation! How could she act all innocent when she actually had Kakashi 'wrestle' her in the sheets probably almost every night, it's Kakashi after all. Everyone saw him as a pervert and he never dismissed the claims from others. The more Sakura paced the more she calmed down and thought of any clues she may have missed from the last months, it was obvious they had been at it a few months, maybe a year or two? No, a year ago Naruto never looked at Kakashi the way she does now and neither did Kakashi. It started this year- after the mission! She remembered the small glances  between them when they thought no one noticed and Naruto's habit of hiding her face with her hair when she was embarrassed when Kakashi's Perverted book was brought up. It almost seemed like she knew how Kakashi really was- 

" really!" She gazed at the building with a sour face in realization their relationship was out and in the open they just never bothered to speak it. She has known her teammates for years now! She knew that Kakashi never really talked about his personal life and if someone continued to bug him about it and his ' I heard you but I'm just gonna pretend I didn't' method kept failing then he'd talk about his book in excruciatingly detail in hopes that they would stop snooping. 

Naruto was and has always been an open book, she could never really hide her emotions but when annoyed she wouldn't by like Kakashi, she would tell you to stop bugging her and mind your business. She remembered when they were still genin and had gone on a c- rank mission to protect a merchant from bandits that the son kept trying to get her attention. She politely declined his advances which surprised Sakura because she thought Naruto was the densest girl she ever met. She only snapped at him after he ignored her answer and Kakashi had to pull her away before she broke his nose.  Actually now that Sakura thought about it she had completely forgotten about that incident until now. 

She really was a bad friend, Naruto couldn't hide her emotions yet she continued to try and force Naruto to try and go on a date with Kiba. All because she wanted to avoid her situation, her actions caused her friend to suffer. Damn and here she thought she had grown up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi sighed in annoyance as he got up from their afternoon nap to answer the door. As soon as he opened it he closed it and slammed his body against the door. It was that damn stalker!

" Kakashi-San? Are you okay?"

" go away." 

"kashi... it's okay. I told you I'm the only one you'll come back to. I heard she left you." Kakashi had a puzzled look ' Naru wouldn't leave me' 

" that she cheat on you with Genma."  
' what the hell? Great now I'm gonna have crazy chicks at my door all week.'He thought. 

" no, she didn't leave or cheat on me. So go away!" She began to bang on the door and curse him out. 

' didn't I scare her last time. I was sure she got the message.."

" umm, excuse me?" He heard another voice as the banging stopped. 

" what the hell do you want?! He's mine so go whore around elsewhere!" 

"What!? If you keep harassing my sensei I'll report you! ' oh that's Sakura...... what's she doing here?"

" sensei? Ugh go role-play with someone else. Kakashi doesn't need you trying whore-" 

" finish that sentence all I break your fucking face."  
" go away, whore."

He opened the door to hear the sickening sound of someone screamed in pain.  He was glad to see that Sakura didn't keep her word as she held on to the stalker's arm. 

" Shishou was right, your fans are crazy." He gave her a puzzled look and she pointed behind her, a pile of females trailing behind her. He  broke out in sweat at just how out of hand this was getting, he was better off hiding in the forest of death only someone crazy like Anko would venture out there for fun.  It was obvious Sakura was now in a bad mood as she didn't even bother with the screaming woman, who hadn't even noticed that her arm was miraculously healed. 

" Shishou wants to talk to you." He waited knowing there was more, she hesitated and quickly glanced at the woman behind her. 

" I.. would like to..."  she made a sad face

" sure, come on in and tell my what lady Hokage wants to talk about." Sakura was hesitant at first but after a deep inhale she walked in. After a quick glance at the woman on the floor he quickly closed his door.

Inside Sakura stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall unsure were to go. Kakashi motioned towards the living room when she turned back to look at him. She sat quietly as Kakashi went to the kitchen to get her some water to drink, hopefully that would calm down the girl he really didn't feel like making tea. 

Kakashi sighed, she would avoid his gaze and mumbled her thanks. He leaned against the arm of the sofa no longer trying to comfort her. 

" Did lady Tsunade need to speak with me or did you make that up because of the crazy stalker lady?" 

" crazy stalker lady!?" He shrugged, she looked at him as if he was crazy. He did a dramatic sighed making sure to look up at the ceiling. Why was everyone being over dramatic lately- well he can understand, he's having a child with his ex- student. Now that he thought about it not matter how he tried to word it it sounded bad. Damn no wonder lady Tsunade wanted to kill him- wait! Is that why she send Sakura. 

" sensei! That's so mean... but she is more of a lunatic." She mumbled the last part before taking a sip of water. 

" Shishou wants to talks to you about a mission and a new position. Don't ask that's all she told me." It was obvious that Tsunade sent Sakura to escort him to the Hokage's office. 

" make sure you go on time kashi." Kakashi shivered at the ordering tone from his precious mate. Sakura turned around to see a yawning Naruto.

" hey Sakura." She lazily waved as she made her way to the kitchen, Kakashi jumped and ran to the kitchen. He ushered Naruto to go sit while he explained that he'll cook for her.

" mah, no need to overwork yourself. Just relax and I'll cook for you. How about a nice healthy meal." Kakashi seemed to force a smile and Naruto showed a quick  sadness in her eyes . Sakura was a bit surprised about this interaction. Just as fast a cheerful smile appeared on Naruto. 

" no, it's okay kashi. I just wanted water but why don't you go talk to baa-Chan. Right now it's best to not get on her nerve." Now it was Kakashi's turn to have a sad look. And just as quick it disappeared when he looked at Sakura. 

" I guess I'll go, I'm sure you wanted to talk to Naruto so I'll leave you to some privacy." He turned to Naruto and kissed her forehead. 

" I'll be back soon." 

"Okay, remember not to pull out your book in front of her or I'll have to pick you up from the hospital again." Kakashi shivered at the memories but nodded and left. The silence was making Sakura uncomfortable so she went straight to the subject. 

“ I’m sorry it took me so long to realize the relationship about you two and I’m sorry I tried to hook you up with Kiba.” 

“ heh, sorry for snapping at you last time. Ah! I should apologize to kiba too.” 

“ don’t worry about him. He deserve it.” Sakura deadpanned, Naruto gave her a curious look but Sakura decided to switch the subject. 

“ how are you feeling? I’m glad Kakashi has you on a healthy diet.” Naruto pouted at the mention of healthy diet 

“ he’s obsessed with being healthy but... but I’m happy he’s making sure that I’m- we” she touched her belly with a loving smile” are healthy. Even if he has limited my ramen intake to once a month.” Sakura laughed at Naruto’s dramatic expression. 

“ something tells me you didn’t have a choice on that last part.” Sakura snickered. 

“ yea.....” 

“ what’s wrong?” Sakura realize Naruto wasn’t her usual over the top self. 

“ do... do guys not like touching pregnant woman?” Sakura blinked a couple of time as she processed the question. Thought Naruto took her not answering right away as a need to explain. 

“I mean he hasn’t done... you know? I can tell he wants to but he’ll avoid trying to touch me... like that. Is it because.... I’m getting fat?” Small tears showed up in Naruto’s eyes and Sakura couldn’t help but hug her and try to reassure her. 

“ no silly it isn’t that. When we found out you were pregnant Shishou told us he had gone overboard and that was one of the reasons you were so exhausted. He holding back because he’s scared he’ll cause harm to both of you. It just shows how much he loves you, he’s willing to hold himself back just to make sure you are healthy and safe.” Naruto nodded as she tried to stop her tears but ended up causing her to cry more. 

“Stupid pervert old man! He could have told me. I thought I did something wrong because “,she began to hiccup and the smile that was spreading on Sakura’s face wasn’t helping,”because he hadn’t *hiccup*done *hiccup*anything after we *hiccup* we found out so I *hiccup* thought he *hiccup* he didn’t want me anymore.” 

“ its okay, just let it all out. I know sensei really loves you. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be worrying about both of you. The other day after we all found out he asked Shishou for books about pregnancy, haha. It was a funny sight when he demand more then just the one she gave him.” Naruto laughed a bit when she imagined Kakashi ready a book of pregnancy instead of his Icha Icha books. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kakashi dumbfound for a moment at what he just heard and Tsunade’s grin wasn’t helping. Kakashi stood straight rather then his usual slouch, his eye cold and calculating in an instant he while demeanor changed back to his usual one. 

“ mah sorry, it seems I don’t hear you quite right.” 

“ I said I found evidence that you’ve used your position to force an individual to have sexual interactions before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also should have edit any errors but I just want to be done and over with this chapter


	14. Cute couple, maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi doesn’t really have a choice in the matter but he’s more worried about how Naruto will react to the news while Sakura realizes just how blind she’s been. Some one is being to notice just how close Naruto and Kakashi have gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should proof read before but I’ve been so busy and have been writing each paragraph at a time. Well I finally decided who Sakura gonna be with and honestly I didn’t even have plans for this relationship. Hope you guys like it!!

" haha, is that so... who the hell is lying." Tsunade's eyebrow rose and her lips twitched as she tried to hold herself back. Kakashi, well Kakashi was going over every one he's ever had a one or two nightstand and tried to figure out who he was going to kill. Luckily and despite what others thought that list was very short. His irritation grew to the point were it was visible as Tsunade kept silent about the 'evidence' causing him to lose his patience. He slammed his hands onto the desk and let out a snarl as he made sure to get in Tsunade's personal space. Tsunade not all scared for his sudden outburst stayed in the same position she was. 

" who the hell lied!? I haven't used my position to force anyone!" 

" the individual said you force them during a mission."

" bullshit! The only time I've had sexual intercourse during a mission is when it's the LAST resort and trust me when I say the very fucking last!" Tsunade was truly enjoying this situation, it's been a long time since Kakashi had snapped, last time it was when he was still a child. Thankful at that time it wasn't directed at her but towards her fellow sennin, Jiraiya. At the time Jiraiya had made the young boy snap when he managed to pull his mask down and make fun of his face. Kakashi made sure that Jiraiya was pulling shuriken out of his ass for the next week. 

" well it's not bullshit according to my resources, now about-" Kakashi cut her off by throwing everything off her table. 

"I'm not getting fucking accused for some half ass lie Tsunade! So you better tell me who lied because there is no way I'm taking those consequences for some bitch's lie! I know all of those woman talk about how we had sex for every damn mission I've been in but that's a lie." Tsunade was beginning to get annoyed at his tantrum. 

" Kakashi calm down -" 

" no I -" she 'tapped' him  in the face causing him to fly back and hit the ground hard. She got up and walked up to him as she mumbled swears. 

" will you calm down  Kakashi! Oh great! Look now you're bleeding all over my damn floor." She threw her hands in the air dramatically as she grabbed him by his shoulder and dragged him to the seat in front of her desk. He was busy nursing his broken nose  and jaw from become a waterfall but he still glared at her when she threw a first aid bag at him. She made her way around to sit on her seat. Leaning back she gave him time to fix his little problem and made a mental note to fix it before he left, god knows what chaos Naruto would bring if she sent him home like that. 

" now calm yourself while I explained, thankfully that broken face of yours  will keep you busy while I talk." She rolled her eyes at his glare. 

"Now as I was saying the individual said you forced them, blah blah blah- for your information you little brat I did investigate this claim." She leaned in and pointed at him. He tilted his head, from her point of view it looked like it had some  sass in it. she really wanted to punch him. 

" it's a lie, since I made it up after the claim was false. But the council doesn't know that." He stopped nursing his wounds and slowly looked at her. Her eerie smile was not good news to him. 

" now, here's what you are going to do and no you can't back out of it. You will be the next Hokage or I'll talk this,"she made quotation hand gesture in the air " 'evidence' to the council and you'll have to suffer the consequences."  He tried to speak but flinched at the pain. She sighed and got up to fix his damn face. After a half an hour his face was  back to normal. 

" why are you so dead set on making me Hokage. Why not train Naruto, she's been saying for the longest that it was her dream and we both know she is near it." 

" She still has a long way to go but the council agrees you qualify, during the time I fell into a coma you were chosen and are still an obvious candidate. Despite what everyone thinks I'm not cut out for this, I'm too damn old for this job. But, it pays good and you would always be home, never away on dangerous missions. You would be able to spend time together with your family and you'd be the one to train Naruto, so you'd always see her." She sat on her desk as he fell into deep thought. 

" you really know how to make a point once you get past your temper and punches ."  He said as he rubbed his sore chin. 

" watch it brat, I can still kick your ass and heal you just  so I can do it all over again." She got up and went to go get something from a pile go folder that he had thrown during his tantrum. She turned and threw it to him. 

"Everything about this job is in that folder; from how much you get paid to what your typical day is to what type of protection your family will have on a day to day basis, this is the best outcome for you. You like to be an idiot and always get the hard missions and I can't risk your dumbass dying on Naruto."  Kakashi looked through the folder carefully, not that he had a choice on the matter. 

" won't Naruto get mad? I mean she has always wanted to be Hokage and now..." Tsunade looked at him curiously. 

" you really do love her." He nodded shyly. 

"Well I'll be damned the most sought out bachelor in our village got swept off his feet by simply doing one mission together by our most unpredictable brat." She couldn't hide her humor as the visible part of Kakashi's cheek burned pink. 

" anyways after cleaning up this mess go home for today, your training starts tomorrow. You better not be late brat." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi made his way home slowly, taking the walk home as a way to sort out his thoughts. He felt he wasn't worthy of taking the hat, but now that Naruto was going to have his child that meant she would eventually take a leave and having him go on dangerous missions would only stress her out which was bad, that's what the books said at least. Well it's not like he had a choice, and it was good money so if Naruto decides to retire any time soon, which he doubts, he can provide for his family. He sighed dramatically as he tried to figure out how to tell Naruto he was the next Hokage. He turned a corner and headed towards the shopping center maybe if he came home with some ramen she'd forgive him for stealing her dream. He perked up when he saw that lovely long blond hair, lately she has been letting her hair down. What every way she decides to style it he will approve, even if she cuts it short.  He noticed Sakura was right next to her walking with a couple of bags as they talked and laughed about God knows what. He stealthily made his way towards his pregnant mate in hopes of surprising her. 

To his disappointment Naruto turned to look at him right as he creeped up behind her, arms out to circle around her and body bent down to try and hide from behind. He quickly stood up right and scratched the back of his head, some what embarrassed he got caught.  

"How did it go?" He felt himself relax as she grinned, but that relaxation was short lived when he saw her eating. He glared at Sakura by it seems she was ready for his reaction. 

" relax, it's all organic and it's just a small snack while we went shopping." She took a spoon full of ice cream and sighed in delight. Kakashi relaxed once he remembered that this was Sakura's field and wouldn't harm them in any way. He walked up to Naruto and rubbed his chin on her head as he hugged her. Naruto happily allowed him to do as he pleased so long as she got to eat her ice cream in peace. He tightened the hug as he rested his cheek on top of her head, not caring for the irritation his neck would get. 

" mah, Naru-chan Lady Hokage was being mean to me~" he faked some tears but Naruto was engrossed in her food to really pay attention. 

" did you take out your perverted book to piss her off again." She asked munching on some frozen fruit in the ice cream. 

" mah~ you're not paying attention to me. Don't you love me?" 

" yes I am and of course I do! But you also like to piss her off and you know she's purposely dangling this situation over your head as payback."  He eyed her as she took small bites of her ice cream, Sakura had to squint to make out a pout behind his mask.

" hey!" Sakura turned behind her as Kakashi and Naruto looked up. Ino and Choji we're walking up to them. Ino eye both her teammates as Kakashi continued to hug Naruto. When she turned to look at her teammates Kakashi had a bored expression on his face and Naruto gave zero interest as she enjoyed her ice cream carefully with each bite. 

"He-Hey Ino, Choji, what's up?" Sakura's voice cracked a bit. She wasn't trying to be mean but Ino liked to gossip, sometimes too loudly. That glint in her eyes was all Sakura needed to know her mind was already processing some 'juicy gossip'. It was an old habit from her academy days, well Sakura could blame her much since she too would get caught in her old habits. 

" hey Sakura, I haven't seen any of you for a while, did something happen?" 

" yea, we got vacation time." Naruto said happily.

" for a month now? That's a long time don't you think." Ino continues to investigate, which is very obvious for everyone. 

" yea, so? Is it a crime to have a break every now and then. Teme still needs to heal despite what he says and despite having a powerhouse in me I need to mentally relax and heal too, I mean I almost died during my mission." She waved her hand at Ino in a lazy manner, at the mention of the incident with the buyer Kakashi snarled quietly.

" Ah right , anyways do you guys want to go eat with us ?" Ino said a bit to eager to change the subject. 

" ah, no thanks we were going to go and make dinner at Naruto's house today,maybe next time." Sakura's comment perked up Naruto. 

" oh yea! Come on, Sakura is gonna teach me how to make this thing called Tonkatsu or something like that. Bye guys!" She waved at them hysterically as she took Kakashi by the hand and dragged him along. Ino didn't miss the small detail of them interlocking their hands in such an intimate manner as they walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was blowing Kakashi's ear off with what she did today with Sakura and for the first time she noticed just how her teammates interacted as a couple. Sakura slowed down a bit so they could walk ahead of her; Naruto was being herself as she became animated about her story and Kakashi listened, he paced his steps with hers and made sure they were close enough to bump arms, which was unusual for him. He always kept them all at arms length and anything he did on their time off when they all hanged out was to only piss them off, it ranged from pulling out his damn book to purpose not listening to them to pulling a fast one on them to run away. He always found a way to excuse himself from their time to hang out, it was frustrating because all they wanted was to spend time with their sensei for a day that didn't involve him using them as his minions. Sakura sighed, despite being blindside by this relationship she was glad these two found someone. 

" what's wrong?" Kakashi's voice leaked with concern as he turned Naruto to face him. Naruto was covering half of her face with both hands what could be seen was giving a displeased expression. She leaned a bit forward and gaged a bit. Sakura tried not to laugh but the hysterical movements Kakashi did as he tried to figure out what to do wasn't helping. She quickly pulled out a small handkerchief and gave it to Naruto. Only after covering her face with it did Naruto feel more comfortable. Kakashi looked at Sakura surprised and honestly so was she. 

" Pregnant woman have a stronger sense of smell sensei. So sometime different smells don't sit well with them. I figured something like this may happen so I had a handkerchief with a smell she was comfortable with, I'm just glad it worked and she didn't vomit all over you." Kakashi nodded as he held Naruto closer. She buried her face into his chest and quickly rubbed her face on him. 

" But the book said-" 

" not all pregnancy are the same sensei. Everyone's pregnancy is different but the symptoms are all the same." 

" oh.." Kakashi deflate at this information, he had read and reread all the pregnancy books he got but none said anything about that. Maybe Naruto was already experiencing some of the symptoms and he didn't even notice!

" what smell is on that handkerchief by the way?" He held her tight at the thought of not being a great husband, he wanted to pull his hair out for his horrible observation skill, for not realizing she was suffering! 

" yours." Sakura's lips blow up to a giant grin as she saw Kakashi's face blow up from embarrassment. She laughed hysterically when she noticed Naruto's ear was red too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" hey about time you guys get here. What took so long?" Kiba spoke loudly as he waved his hand to get Ino's and Choji's attention. Today team 10 and team 8 decided to go dine together. Shikamaru gave his teammate at long stare before finally speaking. 

" troublesome woman, what now?"

" I think... I think Kakashi- sensei And Naruto are dating." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" did you like it? Was it tasty? I hope I didn't burn it to bad." Naruto impatiently asked Kakashi who patiently waited for her to stop asking questions so he could answer. 

" yes, yes and no it wasn't burned." Naruto sighed in relief that her meal was a success. With confidence she went back to the kitchen and came back with some ice cream as dessert, she gave her self a larger portion and hadn't realized until she set the plates in front of everyone. 

" it's okay to satisfy your cravings every now and then. But, don't go overboard like eating it every hour, just continue to eat a healthy diet plus your cravings every now and then. Kakashi-sensei made sure to give you a proper healthy diet and Shishou is monitoring your pregnancy, you're in really good hands." Sakura voice of reasons was a relief to the couple. 

They continued the evening with small conversations and future plans. Sakura's eyes gleamed when she spoke of shopping for baby clothes once they found out the gender of the baby. Kakashi was glad Sakura was supporting Naruto as a friend, Naruto never spoke of it but he could tell she was worried that there was a chance of Sakura not talking to her because of the relationship with him. Of course the young pink haired woman seemed to have finally mature enough to not pick a childish outcome, speak of which. 

" Sakura I think you should talk to Ta-Yamato." Both females looked at him shock and confused. Sakura eyed Naruto suspiciously while Naruto shook her head. Kakashi chuckled at their mental bickering. 

" you know, we men also talk about things, i know it's hard to believe." He laughed when their faces gleamed red of embarrassment. 

" does that mean you told Yamato-Taichou." Naruto asked. 

" yes, but I didn't clarify on who I was talking about. Before you two try to strangle me, we both spoke about theses feeling and not about the activities that we were involved in. I'm sure he eventually put the pieces together like I did afterwards." He quickly clarified when he saw a flash of rage in their eyes. Despite their looks he knew very well how dangerous those two could be when they teamed up and had a motive, especially know that Naruto knew him well enough to use another means then spoiling the end of his favorite book series. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" damn it, woman stop babbling nonsense." 

" oh come on guys think about it! Haven't they been acting different since the last time you've seen them? They've been hanging out more and so far every time I've seen them from afar they are always together. Today I saw them hugging, right Choji." Comically enough everyone turned to eye the man in question as he nodded while he chewed. 

" as they left they held hands! Kakashi-sensei was super close to her." Ino was being to become irritated with them, how many more facts did she need to present before they believe her. 

" Ino you can't just start spouting rumors with little to none solid facts, why? Because it will cause problems to those involved. " Shino spoke, his eyes were covered but the way he tilted his head meant he was serious.

" Well I have a feelings I'm right. Don't forget that there's talk about Kakashi-sensei having a lover lately." She crossed her arms and glared at all of them.

" let's just talk about something else, Shino is right we shouldn't say such things when we aren't sure." Hinata spoke softly but was heard by everyone at the table. Ino smacked her lips in annoyance but agreed for now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi rested his head on her shoulder as his hand circled around her tummy. He was being to like this, were he rub her cute little tummy to calm her down, he felt the need to do it everyday as it began to work on him too. She hummed in delight as she observed his hand slowly move around, but she noticed Kakashi was lost in thought. 

" what's wrong?" She asked as she stopped his hand, almost like a click of a switch Kakashi's reaction surprised her. He shifted her so she was laying on her side facing him. A sweet kiss placed on her lips. 

" you know I love you, right?" She could tell he desperately wanted the truth based on his puppy eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, carefully and slowly. 

" yes, I love Kakashi." He sighed in relief. 

" and, you know I would never try and take away anything that would make you happy. I'd do everything in my power to make sure you are happy and achieve your dreams." 

" of course, is something wrong?" She gently cupped his face as he hugged her, he expressed his distress before hiding his face between her breast. She simply hugged his head until he was ready to speak. 

" Tsunade demands I become the next Hokage." 

" oh." She wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't mad that's for sure. Maybe surprised? He moved away form his favorite head resting place to pout at her in disbelief. 

 

" that's it? 'Oh?' Aren't you mad that I have to sit in your dream before you? Aren't you mad that I was chosen, even thought I don't want it." She couldn't help but laugh.  He protested by pulling her cheeks. 

"Ow. Sorry it's just to funny." She continues to laugh for a solid minute before she continues to talk. 

" ah, I mean I should be mad or jealous but I'm relieved. I'm relieved that she saw your worth and gave you something that only you can accomplish. I'm happy, proud, excited but never mad." He held her closer and was relieved she didn't hate him. She began to rub his back the same way he'd rub her tummy. After an hour he remembered his conversation with Sakura as she left. 

 

' later Naruto! We'll go shopping for more clothes later okay.' Naruto eagerly nodded as she waved at her from the kitchen. Kakashi was walking her out, he thought it was a polite jester. Before she walked past the door she stopped and looked at him. 

'Oh! Sensei I almost forgot.' She smiled at him kindly before grabbing him by the throat and pulling him closer to her so she could whisper. 

'Stop being a little bitch, Naruto won't break if you touch her. She thinks you don't like her because she'd pregnant. Or that she may have don't some because you don't want to touch her.' Kakashi was taken back by her actions and comment. 

' I-'

'Trust me, she needs to know you haven't stopped loving her both emotionally and physically because she's pregnant. Just don't go overboard and she'll be fine. Sheesh' she let him go and walked out the door not bothering to look back at him. He hadn't realized his actions of restraining himself from jumping Naruto were causing her to feel insecure. 

The small yawn that escaped her lips brought him back to reality as she got up. He didn't ask were she was going but simply observed her as she left the room, a few minutes later she came with a glass of water. She drank half of it before she sat down. 

" well I guess we should go to sleep." There was a small hint of disappointment before she laid on the bed and went to move the covers. He stopped her and kissed her slowly as his hand unbuttoned her shirt. As the kiss got more heated they both began to strugglers to take one another's clothes off. After the long struggle and her breast free he began to kiss and lick his way around her body. He forgot how delicious her skin tastes. She seemed to be a bit more sensitive as he bit her nipple, that only encouraged him more as his fingers slid into her. 

" ah! Kashi, are- oh god!" She squirmed as he enter his member into her, she was already wet for him. She let herself be carried off as he began to slow down with every thrust. Something inside her snapped as she wrapped her legs around him and forced him in her, having him play with the bundle of nerves didn't help as she reached a new high way to quick. 

" oh god! Please Kashi, keep going. Please don't stop." He spread her legs to get a better view of Him entering and exiting her. Her reaction was getting him to forget he need to slow don't but every time he tired she'd beg for him to not stop and it was really hard to not please her. He pulled out and crawled his way up so that his member was right above her mouth. He didn't even get a chance to demand anything as she happily swallowed him whole. He positioned himself so he could penetrate her mouth in a rhythmic order. Her moaning and sucking weren't helping as he made sure to stick all of him before he came in her mouth. 

" shit, this is way I don't want to touch you Naruto, I'll go overboard and cause you to get exhausted again." He moved away from her mouth and placed himself in between her legs, eyes focused on her face as his tongue slowly licked the inside of her folds. 

" it's okay. Ah! I want you so bad. Please fuck me like you really mean it." She pulled her legs into the air as she gripped his head. He sucked on her hard and she squirmed, whatever she was planing on doing was soon forgotten. 

" whatever my cute little bitch says. Turn around so I can show you just how much I missed touching you. " She eagerly switched sides and taunted him as she leaned back and rubbed their private parts together. That was enough to make him snap. 

" you better not complain tomorrow love, I did warn you." That sly grin of hers told him she wouldn't complain so long as he did it passionately and hard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When team 7 got the mission Sakura didn't think much of it. Hell, she didn't even think being paired up with Yamato was a big deal. It was supposed to be the perfect distraction from her problem with sasuke, her relationship with Sasuke was proving to show just how Unstable it was. All he wanted from her was what she was willing to give him. Without a second thought she would give him anything and everything never asking for anything in return, always expecting  for him to eventually do the same. His position made it difficult to enjoy their relationship because he was rarely in the village; busy doing mission or the times he was in was for clan matters. 

when he finally had time for her it always led to them spending  most of their time under some sheets before he left without saying anything. He would take her on the same walk or grab lunch at the same place before they head to his home,  she was okay with this because she loves him. She's willing to do anything to show just how much she loves him. Even if it means not asking for her ideal type of date, which was simple just like his; walk around holding hands ,talking about anything and everything. Trying new things for the 1st time together then agree or disagree on it. Cuddle or any type of  intimacy that didn't involve taking their clothes afterwards. She simply wanted to enjoy the little interactions that any couple would have. 

She hadn't realized that Yamato gave her what she was craving during the mission. She didn't realize that she fell into a rhythmic pattern with him while it took a year at most to fall into one with sasuke. Even if it was for the mission she began to feel different towards him, with a new respect for him as a gentleman. She hadn't realized that she would compare the two. she never meant to but everything he did, he did better then sasuke. Yamato made her feel cherished, made her confident to share her opinion. He makes her happy. 

 

She doesn't know for how long she was standing in front of his door but when she came back from her deep thinking she had somehow managed to knock on his door. Without any hesitation he opened the door, eyes droopy with sleep quickly changed to alert as his eyes fell on her. 

"Sakura, what's wrong? Why are you crying!?" He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. The moment she touches his chest she felt herself break. She couldn't stop the sobbing or the small stream of tears but he still held on patiently waiting for her to speak when ready. She didn't realize when he took her in or when they sat down on the couch all she could think while she cried was how warm he felt. 

" I'm sorry. Tenzo I'm so sorry." His arms tighten around her making her feel more secure then she has every felt.

"It's okay Sakura. There is nothing you need to apologize for when you haven't done anything wrong. I’m not blaming you for anything you should be blaming me for making you doubt yourself. I’ve put you in this situation.”

" yes I have, I'm hurting you because I'm to stupid to let go.But, not anymore.”


	15. Domesticated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kakashi has no other choice but to be the next Hokage he has to get training with Tsunade, who will mostly likely enjoy Torturing him in any way possible.

Kakashi stirred from his sleep moving to rest on his stomach as he instinctively allowing his hand to roam the sheets for the warmth skin that was always by his side. After moving his hand up and down he realized there was no body next to his. With panic he shot up from the bed on all fours and looked around, with his blond no where in sight he moved off the bed and made his way to the kitchen. He sluggishly walked towards his beloved blond. The weirdly high  yelp and painful bitch slap woke him up, what left an impression was the amount of distance he flew because of the slap. Having crashed into the wall he picked himself up while caring for his  bruised check.  There was indeed a blond in his kitchen but it wasn't who he was looking for.  

" what the hell brat!?" He gave her a disappointed look before walking away. 

" Naru-Chan, there's a crazy drunk in our kitchen. Why?" He quickly dodged her punch with easy as he went to the living room in search for his beloved. 

" crazy drunk where is Naruto?" He could practically hear her rage running through her veins. If she thought he was gonna act properly just because he was cornered well then she better have her guard up because it was gonna be a long day. 

 

" damn little shit!" The amusement in his eyes already was a sign of trouble for her. But, she can play dirty too, and she knew he understood when she gave him a  sweet smile. 

" oh! You're awake. Good here, go take a shower and when you come out make sure you come to the kitchen to eat. Baa-Chan made sure to pick you up so you'd be on time for your first day in training to be Hokage." She kissed his masked cheek and gently pushing him towards their room. He had a confused look, switching his gaze between the two blond woman. Naruto leaned in to whisper in his ear, Tsunade made a jester with her hands, it look like she was throwing something?

"  behave, I want you to take this seriously."   She said with a stern voice  
" yes ma'am." He kissed her cheeks and ran to their bedroom to shower. 

" I'm so going to make him pay for all the times he was late." Tsunade snarled as they went to the kitchen. 

" Baa-Chan." naruto's low tone made Tsunade turn and look at the young woman. 

" I know you're still mad but I told you I chose him."

" Naruto, Kakashi is a great shinobi but as a man he has done many things, he has left a trail of broken hearts. I don't want you to be in that trail... anyway go sit I'll make you breakfast." 

Naruto whined as she dramatically hung her arms as she slouched her walk to the table. Resting her head on her arms that were on the table she watched Tsunade prepare the food. She stared at the back of Tsunade as she moved from side to side, the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board, the sound of sizzling coming from the stove as she began to cooked, the movement and sounds made her mind drift. 

" can I have ramen? I'm due my quota for the month." 

" we can have it for dinner, thank you for being patient I'll let you eat four bowls this time, well if you can eat it." A hand appears and rubbed her head causing her to zone back in from wherever her mind was. She sat up and looked to see Kakashi dressed up, only missing his vest as he dried his hair. She wasn't sure what it was but she suddenly got an urge that was suddenly making her uncomfortable. She bite her lower lip as she squirmed in her seat. Kakashi stopped drying his hair when he noticed her squirming. He gently trailed his fingertips against her jawline and slowly made his way down her neck to her collarbone, she closed her eyes and shook her head. 

" IS THE FOOD READY!?" She yelled as her face became beet red. Kakashi had to cover his mouth from laughing at her declining her urges by yelling an obvious subject changer. Tsunade who was busy making food turn around to look at the two idiots with a suspicious look. 

" almost...." 

Kakashi cleared his throat and went to get the plates to set up the table while Naruto shoves her hands into her face to avoid anymore embarrassing outbursts. She really didn't know what was going on but was to embarrassed to ask Tsunade right now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi stared at the increasing piles of paper before glaring at Tsunade, who decided to take the couch that somehow appeared overnight. Laying on it as she drank straight from the bottle and snacked on some chips. 

" glaring at me won't get those papers done brat." Kakashi sighed and began to work through the tower of paper. As much as he wanted to run away and hide at home he was doing this for his family, plus in the long run he could take advantage of teaching Naruto when she was ready to be Hokage. 

" will you quit that! That damn perverted laugh is annoying. It's already bad enough she managed to domesticate you." 

Kakashi looked up and eyed Tsunade annoyingly, he really did respect her as a Hokage and shinobi but she was staring to get on his nerves with her bullshit. 

" So what if I'm 'domesticated'. At least I'm not a drunk like you. You're just mad Naru has given all her attention to me." She turned around and glared at him. Both grabbed the closest item to them and threw it at one another, evading an objects thrown at them. 

" oh please, I know about your whoring days brat. You took advantage of girls and left them with a broken heart." Tsunade said as she threw her empty bottle. 

" I'll admit my way of courting women before was questionable but I will never do that to Naruto.” Kakashi spread the pile of paper to misguide Tsunade’s aim as he went for the stapler. 

“ I’ll break every bone and make sure you slowly heal for years if you break that statement!” 

“ that will never happen! I will never forgive myself if I hurt her!” 

“ Tsunade- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!???” Both stop to look at Shizune standing by the door in complete shock at how all the paper work is on the floor and the current Hokage and the Hokage in training were aiming a trash can and a handful of pencils at one another. 

“ you two..... “ Shizune’s voice became low as she stomped her way into the office. Kakashi stood in a relaxed poster now, pencils forgotten in his hands for now, as he became curious as to what she’ll do. Shizune stopped in front of them. 

“ Tsunade... you won’t get a drop of sake for a month, Kakashi... I’m burning all your copies of icha icha series.” 

The room, now quite, blew up with laughter. Shizune and Tsunade both looked at Kakashi like he had a second head. 

“what’s so funny?”

“ that you think that you can use that as a leverage against me.” His laugh died down to chuckles. 

“ I’ll tell Naruto you aren’t taking this serious and that all you’ve done for the whole day was sign one paper.” Shizune shot Tsunade a confused look before processing what she said and nodded. 

“ Yes, as her sensei you took the seat from her. I’m sure she made you promise to take it seriously until it the end of your term.” Shizune added in defense and beamed with the idea of Naruto getting involved. 

Kakashi stayed quite before slowly walking back to the desk and sitting down, gathering what ever papers were left and began to go through them. 

“ you really did become domesticated.” Tsunade mumbles as shizune eyes her to help in picking up the mess they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long to write just 1 chapter!! What sucks more is I’ve been slowly working on this chapter usually I try and finish at least 2 so I can upload then all in one go but I recently started a new job that takes 10 hours of my precious day and when I come home all I want to do is sleep and pick up my poor feet. Waking for 10 hours is not fun! But I’ll try my best to continue to the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s the first one! Honestly I’m glad I finally posted something I have my own stories with my own character but again it’s all quick summaries, I blame my laziness lol.


End file.
